


Genesis of Forbidden Bonds

by Moon and Stars (CaramelLioness)



Series: The Vampire Stories [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Soulmates, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 82,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/Moon%20and%20Stars
Summary: Vampires were never meant to be accepted into the world of Mortals since they were not like them at all. These “vampires” have many stereotypes and are thought of nothing but myths of bloodthirsty creatures. But they are real as Mortals and indeed they love blood and some are not as others would believe, some are good but many are not so kind…Jung Yunho is a regular Mortal man and he has not much belief of vampires he knows the category they fall in—the Supernatural which do not exist in this world. Life seems to turn really upside down when he meets the definition of Beauty and Torment. This creature is indeed something Yunho has been drawn into and seems to want to stay attached to.





	1. The Vampire Codex

**Author's Note:**

> Terms: 
> 
> “My Elder” or “My Superior”: this is praise that vampires say towards vampires who are of higher class.
> 
> Younglings: these are young vampires—children vampires. In tales younglings were mistaken as vampire children bit and could not control their thirst. This predication is something amongst humans and a certain myth. Younglings are not bit but are born from two vampires and grow till their soulmate bites them.
> 
> “The Oath”: is a bite from the lover of a vampire. At first a youngling is born as a vampire but when they find their soulmate they are supposed to bit each other and at the age they are that is the ending of the growing and aging of a vampire. Some vampires have aged to an elderly person.
> 
> Soulmates: destined partners. 

The little phone music that was his alarm woke him up right away. His friends from school bought a fancy alarm clock to wake them up since sometimes the little music did nothing for them—it just made them go back to sleep into the land of slumber and dreams. He was used to it already so when it went on and his phone sung he was up before the song was almost over.

Yunho took his phone from his black nightstand and sat up on his bed. He shut off the alarm and placed it on his bed where he had sat. He got up from his bed and got his uniform from his closet and placed it on his bed gently. He made his way inside his bathroom and turned the light on by the power of the switch in the bathroom.

He turned on the faucet to the sink he took the bar of soap and wetted it. He took the soap and placed it on his face and covered his face with it. He waited for a minute and then washed off the white substance from his face and dried his face by patting it lightly with a white small towel from the silver rack by the light switch.

Afterwards he exited the bathroom and started to undress from his nightclothes and get dressed in his uniform. As he buttoned his blazer his thoughts drifted into something he had not been thinking of. His book he had borrowed from his best friend from childhood, Park Yoochun.

Strangely his best friend seemed to be interested in whatever his victims were interested in. Yoochun seemed to try be around girls and they loved to talk about the hottest new thing and it seemed the cute boys seemed to be talking about it as well. A girl had given Yoochun a book which the greasy boy had not read and decided to place it in Yunho’s backpack for no apparent reason.

His almond dark eyes landed on the book that was on his shelf. He had taken it out of his backpack and placed it on top of the shelf where all his other reading books were. The cover was black with red eyes staring and with cursive font saying: _The Vampire Codex. _This made Yunho chuckle. It seemed quite ridiculous for some author to give out his own opinions about vampires and turn it into a history of vampires.

They weren’t real—they couldn’t be and that was something proven by the many directors and authors who felt like making a vampire love movie or book.

No one at school believed in any of these shenanigans. 

His family had no belief either. His father, Jung Ji Ho, found it as something unreal and quite a disturbance. Mr. Jung thought it was really foolish for girls to be fantasizing about them being paired with vampires. Even if they were real, Mr. Jung would still think it was foolish—those creatures would kill not love. As for Yunho’s mother, Jung Yeon Hye, she believed it was indeed a distraction but thought it was rather another type of creativity. His thirteen year old sister, Jung Ji Hye, has admitted that vampire boys are good looking just to be scolded by her father, “Work on schoolwork not boys!”

Yunho did not believe in them. He would watch the vampire movies but he would not believe in them. It was true the vampires were known as beautiful people—true beauties. Yoochun would go on saying, “I want to date many vampires,” a greasy comment in Yunho’s opinion.

He approached the bookshelf and took the book and placed it in his backpack. When he wasn’t studying and had no work he could read some pages just to make the book useful. He zipped his backpack and exited his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen where his family was eating.

Once he entered the kitchen he saw his mother standing up near the stove and his father and sister eating at the dining table with only four chairs. He was greeted by his family and placed his backpack strapped to his chair and took a seat. A plate was placed in front of him by his mother and he ate his breakfast. Surprisingly, his father spoke while he skimmed through the newspaper.

“Things are going swell right, Yunho and Ji Hye?” Mr. Jung asked with not much of curiosity. It was rare to get a peep out of him besides a greeting in the morning. He had a fondness for reading the daily news rather than watching it but he did that as well.

Both siblings looked up at their father even though his eyes were attached to the paper. Mrs. Jung was listening to the conversation even though her back was facing them. Yunho could imagine her face full of appall and shock.

“Good, Appa.” The two siblings spoke at the same time.

For once Mr. Jung averted his eyes from the newspaper he clutched with his left hand towards his two children.

He released a light chuckle and folded the paper and placed it on his lap. “Speaking in unison, aren’t we? How are things, my children? Do speak in more words, details included.”

This seemed strange, but nothing bad.

Ji Hye spoke first. “My friend’s older sister is having a baby.”

Mr. Jung nodded his head and turned his eyes from his daughter to his son. “What about you, Yunho? How are things going in high school? Senior life must have more drama than an elementary student’s.”

Yunho shook his head and shrugged simply. “That’s both true and false at times. Not much drama at school. A new vampire movie is coming out and girls are freaking out with joy.”

The sound of vampires made Mr. Jung groan in irritation. “Girls these days have more respect for unrealistic things than the factual stuff these days. These girls want something that they can absolutely never have.”

Yunho nodded his head in agreement. He would have to hide his new reading book from his father for sure. After breakfast Ji Hye and him exited their home and walked to school. He dropped his sister off and then went off to his own building. When he entered his classroom—math, first period, it was a commotion.

Girls were sitting on their desks or standing with magazines in their hands. They were chatting and giggling. All the boys just stared at them with disbelief and Yunho knew why—dreamlike creatures were winning against them. Yunho made his way towards his desk—where his best friend was sitting as he too stared at the girls. There were only a few cute boys over there.

Yunho had to tap his friend’s shoulder in order to gain Yoochun’s attention. He turned his head back and sent him an apologetic smile.

“Ah…sorry Yunho, I’m just thinking.” Yoochun said.

Yunho raised an eyebrow. “Thinking you say, Chun? About girls and boys throwing themselves at illusions or merely illusions?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I guess both. I wish I could have my own illusion though.”

Yunho chuckled lightly. “Your own little bloodsucker who would want to see you on a plate? Gross if I may say.”

The other rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Negativity seems to be your main persona these days.”

Yunho was the one to roll his eyes now. “Do you really believe in that? Don’t tell me you’re actually into that stuff?”

“It’s quite amusing in my opinion. I have not read _The Vampire’s Codex_ but I have done some reading of these beauties and watched some films and may I say—they are quite impressing creatures.” Yoochun answered in a matter-of-factly voice.

“I haven’t even read it, you fool!” Yunho hissed.

“You should.” It came from a girl.

“Your mind will change quickly!” It came from another girl. 

“It will all draw you in and you’ll be under a spell!” Another girl spoke again.

It came from the group of girls that were a couple of feet away from them. The teacher, Mrs. Lee, entered the room and told everyone to get to their seats and everyone followed the woman’s orders.

During the hour, Yunho had finished his work and had nothing else to do. Yoochun kept sending him notes to give him the answers but he kept telling his friend no. When Yoochun stopped throwing notes, Yunho took the book from his backpack and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. This seemed so stupid to him but he went on and read the first page with frustration and boredom. 

He released a deep sigh before opening the cover and revealing a page with printed writing:

** _A codex is a like articles and a story—a manuscript. Thousands will find this all false, majority of the fans do not actually believe in this. If they did they would be dreaming of other things than being a princess or living in their own world. This is my story and I can only hope lessons are taught and learned. Do not do one thing though; underestimate the false and truth. Enjoy._ **

This seemed so stupid to him but he went on and read the first page with frustration and boredom. 

** _Section I: Birth of Cold Blood_ **

** _Vampires go back in ancient times when there were kings and queens. In many tales people believed many vampires originated from places like the country Europe. This predication is quite false since there are many races of vampires besides European. There are many other origins of where vampires were born from. _ **

** _Vampires were created by a single person of each race. Each person did not eat human food but drank blood. Their eyes were the color of blood and their skin as white as snow and as cold as ice. These creatures were each given the gift of immortality. They were granted this gift by some sorcery of some type, but none identified._ **

** _ These creatures are quite something different, nothing like any other. Vampires live forever—they do not age, but if they are stabbed in the heart or beheaded that is what kills them. Water, the sun, crosses, garlic, the light, and fire do not harm them—once again these are false predications. Once these creatures are already dead (by the way they can only be slain) they will turn to ash if they are set on fire. _ **

** _Section 2: Bites_ **

** _Vampires who bite humans affect their victims differently. The way they bite humans has something to do with their genes. If their family has a bloodline of strong powers than there is a possibility of the human dying from the strong venom or possibly living through it. _ **

** _Weak bloodlines will help the process of a human transforming into a vampire. Some humans live and others die—it all depends on the strength of the vampire’s bloodline and the strength within themselves. _ **

** _Section 3: Soulmates_ **

** _Vampires have soulmates—there is not one who does not. A soulmate is the vampire’s other half—someone they were meant and destined to be with. Surprisingly there are humans who are destined to be with vampires who will be bit and turned into a vampire themselves._ **

** _It seems to be quite forbidden if a vampire is to mate with a human. _ **

Yunho was interrupted by the wind rushing through from the window that was now open. This did not shock anyone—Mrs. Lee just approached it and closed it shut. The bell rang and class was dismissed. He placed the book on the top of his desk as he packed. He read one last sentence before closing it.

** _The relationship between human and vampire—will be a war._ **


	2. Unsigned Messages

He didn’t like the book.

He didn’t enjoy it.

He despised Yoochun for placing it in his backpack.

It was nothing but unrealistic facts that were extremely dramatic. He wondered who in the right mind, if sane, would write such absurdness. His father wouldn’t even look at it—as if it was some disgrace and nothing but something to joke and laugh about. But Mr. Jung would not be laughing. He would be the one throwing it in a fireplace or ripping it.

Yunho followed Yoochun into the lunch line as they got their trays and talked while in line.

“Yah, Chun, why did you place that stupid book in my bag? I don’t do or say things without reason.” Yunho complained as he placed his food on his tray.

Yoochun snickered. “You read it, didn’t you? Hooked, yet? I heard that was the main book the boys and girls bought when it came out. The preview was quite mysterious if you ask me.”

“Preview of what? Random pieces of paper on a slideshow? They have little trailers for each book and they made one for this silliness?” Yunho said with annoyance.

Yoochun nodded. “There were parts of the book read aloud in a creepy, deep voice and clips of actors and actresses as vampires. They indeed looked quite beautiful and mystic.”

“You know what’s more annoying than a ridiculous book?” Yunho asked as Yoochun and him made it out of the line and tried looking for a table.

“What?” Yoochun asked.

“When your friend is obsessed with it.” Yunho said with a glare.

The two finally found a table and sat across from each other. They noticed many girls were talking about vampires but the seniors and juniors were talking about their next step in life—college. Park and Jung had not been affected by this; they were just seniors, in their last year of high school. 

Their time was near when they would graduate and choose. This school was very good—all thanks to Yoochun’s mother and Yunho’s parents. Yoochun’s parents were divorced and it seemed like Mrs. Park had a bit more successful job than her ex—Yoochun and his younger brother, Yu Hwan, lived in a condo along with their dog and mother.

At times it did worry Yunho what he would do after high school was over. He liked to dance and the police work seem to be something quite interesting to him. Helping people was better than dancing for everyone’s enjoyment. He had no clue what he was going to do afterwards. Going into the police force would make the females in his household worried and the other male proud.

As for becoming a dancer…he had no clue to what his parents and sister would think if he decided that.

“What did you find out though?” Yoochun asked and this confused Yunho and that look was obvious enough for his friend to realize he needed to clarify his question, “About the book.”

Yunho rolled his eyes and stopped eating. “Facts to something that is not real.”

“Oh come on, Yun! Stop being such a downer, will you? If you have to say two sentences then do so.” Yoochun said, now he seemed actually a bit annoyed with his friend’s complaints.

Yunho answered with more than his own opinion he loved to repeat. “I read through three sections. This book is styled differently than regular ones.”

“_Book_—I thought it was a codex?” Yoochun said in confusion.

“It is!” Yunho hissed.

Yoochun nodded his head and changed the topic, “So what about these chapters?”

“They’re in sections rather than chapters, weirdly.” Yunho said somehow feeling a bit comfortable talking about it.

“Hmmm.” Yoochun hummed a reply and it caught Yunho’s attention.

“What? Are you thinking again? Speak, Chun.” Yunho said impatiently.

Yoochun shrugged and he looked directly into Yunho’s eyes. “That book or codex brings shivers up my back.” This made Yunho’s eyes widen.

“So you gave it to me? Chun!” Yunho hissed.

Yoochun once again shrugged simply and did not touch his food anymore. “The girl who gave it to me said it was simple shivers as if reading a creepy book. All she did was watch a vampire movie and she got distracted by the beauty of a vampire boy and she was fine.”

“Oh god, Chun! Why didn’t you tell me this?”

Yoochun narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “Why do you care? It’s not like you believe in any of it…”

He was right.

_Why do I care? It’s not real, _Yunho thought in his head and finally calming himself down.

It wasn’t real. It was all make believe—vampires were just myths and illusions. These creatures were nothing real and would never be. If they were real then they would’ve been spotted or more historical manuscripts would’ve been made. Vampires weren’t real.

All of this was just the writings of some author who favored dreamlike characters.

Yunho nodded his head and crossed his arms as well. “Y-yeah, you’re right…you’re right.”

“If you can’t handle it give it to me.” Yoochun said with his untangled arms that were now up in surrender.

“No! I can handle it, Chun. It’s ridiculous but I can stand it.” Yunho said. He didn’t want to look like some stupid guy who couldn’t take a make-believe book.

Yoochun smiled weakly and nodded his head, “Okay, Yun—whatever you say.”

After lunch the two friends did not have the same class. Yoochun had English and Yunho had history. The history teacher was not there so it was a class of kids doing whatever they liked—a free period for them. Yunho took out the book from his backpack and instead of going back to where he was previously reading he went all the way to the back of the book. There was a printed note:

** _Good choice._ **

He raised an eyebrow and surprisingly his cell phone vibrated and he took it and it showed he had a new message in his inbox. He opened it and saw one by an unknown person. It said:

**You must be a fan of vampires, are you not?**

Thousands of things went through his head rapidly. He thought of what to do in this situation. This number was unknown and he had no clue what to do—tell someone, ignore it, or answer it. If he told someone there were thousands of things that could happen—they might tell him to delete the message and tell them if someone was to text him again with an unknown number.

If he was to ignore it there is the possibility that he will continue to get text messages by the same person or maybe a different number. And then there is the chance that the person was bored of waiting and decided to screw the plan of texting random text messages and stop.

But if he were to reply...it would be something against the “stranger danger” rules and “always tell an adult.” He felt like replying since he had some feeling that it was Yoochun using someone else’s phone, but at the same time he did not think it was his best friend.

His fingers pressed the letters:

**Screw you.**

He got a quick reply:

**Rude and negative is your style it seems. I was simply asking a polite question just to be answered horribly. No manners you have!**

He replied:

**I have no clue who you are and I don’t want anything to do with whatever you’re doing so shoo and don’t text me!**

The stranger replied quickly once again: 

**Oh no, no, no—you don’t understand, do you? Once someone is pulled in they cannot escape—you just entered the biggest trap in your life. Good luck.**

What did that mean?


	3. The Two Newbies

Right now he was having a struggle to concentrate on anything. After the strange text message he headed to his next and last class—English. He felt like telling someone he really did, but something told him not to. It was as if it was too late for him to do anything since he has already replied.

He felt his phone vibrate and he took it out and saw that it was a new message and it was by his friend Yoochun. He opened it and read it:

**Are you okay? I heard that Yu Hwan noticed you in history that you were dozed off and looked a bit…ill I guess. Is it something that has to do with the book? **

He was already hiding this whole text message thing from the adults so he might as well make his friend promise to not tell anyone. He quickly texted his friend before he entered the classroom: 

**I’ll tell you after school—meet me at the gate and I’ll tell you at my house. Tell your mom you’ll be studying at my house and you’ll be home afterwards.**

Yoochun replied quicker than Yunho would have expected: 

**K :) **

Yunho placed his phone his pocket and dashed into the classroom and sat down in his seat. Luckily class had not started and the teacher was not there yet.

Once the teacher entered, Mr. Oh, there was a knock on the closed classroom door. All the students were already working on some work when it all happened. Mr. Oh moved away from his desk and approached the door and opened it to reveal the principal, Mr. Lee Soo Man.

“What brings you here, Mr. Lee?” Mr. Oh asked in confusion.

Mr. Lee smiled gently, “You have two new students, Mr. Oh. We had quite a surprise when we got new students during the middle of the year and it is quite strange, but oh well.”

Mr. Oh nodded his head and gestured towards the classroom, “Well why not we introduce them to the class?” Mr. Lee nodded his head and entered the classroom.

“Everyone today is the day you will be given two new students.” Mr. Lee announced and the sound of footsteps was heard.

Both were very diverse from each other in features. They were both Korean—everyone could tell that much. One was a little taller than the other one, two inches or three at least. The shorter one looked a little too young to be in high school but it was all due to his cute boyish face. As for the taller one he was handsome and had some cute features as well but he was not as feminine as the shorter one.

The taller one had black hair and the shorter one had a tint of red hair in the mix of his dark hair. Both of their eyes seemed to sparkle, but not in happiness or excitement, at least not the taller one. The feminine one was smiling softly while the taller was frowning. 

Mr. Oh had clasped his hands and his eyes were on the two new students. “Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

The shorter one smiled sweetly and nodded his head cutely. “I’m Kim Ryeowook and I love music—especially composing it!” The girls giggled because of the cuteness from the boy.

“And I’m Kim Yesung, we are not brothers so don’t mistaken it,” The taller one said with a serious face and then took the shorter one’s hand and his eyes went dark, “We’re _lovers_.” The taller led the shorter to the back of the class where there were a couple of empty desks.

Mr. Oh merely dismissed their words and had a student, a giggling girl, hand them what they were working on. After the two had entered the classroom, Mr. Oh started questioning the class—stopping them from working on their worksheets.

“Do any of you know what makes a good writer?” Mr. Oh asked and no one rose their hand besides the new cute kid—Ryeowook. The male teacher chose the kid who raised his hand.

“An imaginative mind and someone who will not care to what others think of their stories.” Ryeowook said in his cute, soft voice.

Mr. Oh nodded his head and walked from his desk and looked directly at his class. “No writer will write if they start caring what others think—who cares? It is not anyone else’s story to tell, it is yours and only yours.”

After the small talk everyone was able to continue on with their worksheets which they indeed did. The first ones to finish were the two new kids. They ended up finishing up four worksheets and Mr. Oh whispered aloud, “_Can’t make anything more advanced—all the other classes are cramped enough.”_

Yunho had kept his eyes attached to those two. There was something not necessarily wrong with them, but it was something not utterly right. He felt relived once the school day was over and he spotted his best friend where the front gate was. The two decided to run to the Jung household—just for the small, useless exercise.

The two were greeted by the soft voice of Mrs. Jung and the small voice of Ji Hye—the mother was sitting at the table writing something while the younger Jung female was working on her homework while looking at the inside of a textbook. Mr. Jung must’ve still been at work.

Yoochun sat on his friend’s bed while Yunho was sitting at his desk where his laptop and window was. Yoochun had his textbook and worksheet and a pencil out while Yunho had his laptop on the document program.

“So what happened, bud? It seemed a little offbeat to my younger brother, so speak.” Yoochun said impatient. He was really wondering what had gone in his best friend’s head.

Yunho released a deep sigh. “I found this note in the back of the vampire book.” The boy took unzipped his backpack that was right by his feet and took out the book. He flipped the pages to the last ones and the printed note was still there, he gave it to Yoochun.

Yoochun raised his eyebrow. “What is this? What does ‘good choice’ mean?”

“After lunch I flipped through the book and found this written. It obviously was not there before, I could guarantee. Not only was that strange, but I got random text messages from some nameless number.” Yunho said getting his phone and showing his friend the text messages.

Yoochun seemed to look a bit more terrified and perhaps he had been convinced finally. “Oh okay…um, I’m guessing I’m the only one you’ve told?” Yunho nodded his head and took his phone back.

“I can’t tell anyone.” Yunho said.

Yoochun looked dumbfounded. “Okay and why not may I ask?”

Yunho stared at his friend with frightened eyes. He had no realized how terrifying this felt. He had no expected this until he felt it now. He was hiding something from his own parents—he should’ve told someone. He had no clue who was texting him. Who knows who they were in the first place?

It could be a criminal or some sort of stalker even. This could all be some prank or joke for all he knew. He just didn’t know.

“We can’t…we just can’t.” Yunho said, turning away from his friend and approaching his desk. His hand clutched the chair.

Yoochun crossed his arms. “That isn’t a good enough reason, Yun.”

“Trust me…none of this feels good. It doesn’t feel right at all.” Yunho said, his voice shaking.

Yoochun got off from the bed and move toward his best friend. “Yun, that is obvious which is why we must tell someone.”

Yunho shook his head and turned to look at Yoochun directly. “Did you not read the last text? _Once you are pulled in there is no escape, _does that not say a thing to you, Chun? We can’t do anything.”

Yoochun chuckled. “You’re being ridiculous. What happened to the Yunho who didn’t believe in the book and thought vampire novels were nothing but childishness. It’s nothing for all we know.”

“Like I said, it doesn’t feel right.”

“Of course it doesn’t. There’s some creep randomly texting you—this is something that should be brought to the attention of the adults, don’t you think? And right now I’m asking for the serious, lifelike Jung Yunho.” Yoochun said with a friendly smile, he was hoping he was calming Yunho down by his tone.

Maybe he was simply overreacting? There was no clue if this was a joke or for real. Besides he shouldn’t have responded and ignored the general rule. They would tell an adult like they should’ve.

Yunho took a deep breath and nodded his head. “You’re…you’re right, this is stupid. Let’s just get this over with and we’ll tell my Umma.” Yoochun smiled brightly and took his friend’s hand and was about to open the door when Yunho placed a hand on his shoulder.

Yoochun turned back to see a different Yunho—he was smiling and his eyes full of irritation. He was back to his normal self.

“Instead…let’s just tell them tomorrow, okay Chun?” Yunho said with a polite smile. Yoochun narrowed his eyes and let go of his friend’s hand. He opened his mouth to speak, but Yunho beat him to it. “It’s just…it would be easier. Come here in the morning and we’ll tell them together. Right now it's nighttime and this probably drained all of our energy.”

Yoochun seemed to be in thought and in the end he ended up nodding his head in agreement. “You’re probably right about that. I don’t know how Umma and Yu Hwan would feel by being dragged into a police station at this time. A day should be good, besides this was much to handle.”

Yunho nodded his head and the two had gone back to studying. Yoochun finished his worksheet and Yunho had started a good portion of his essay. After the two were done for today, Yoochun had texted his mother that he was going home and left the Jung house. Yunho reminded him to be at the house at exactly 6:12 A.M.

That evening Mr. Jung had finally returned home and everything seemed to be fine. At dinner there was no newspaper to read of course, so Mr. Jung had more of a conversation with his family.

At work, Mrs. Jung had found out three people had been fired in different departments. Ji Hye’s science teacher was fired for being accused of having teacher-student relationships. As for Mr. Jung he had gotten a big compliment that made his day. Yunho’s news was essentially the fact that there were two new students in his class. He had not shared the part of them being “lovers” though. For now it seemed only two people were not very tolerable with stuff like that.

Yunho showered and got dressed into his nightclothes. He had said goodnight to his family a while ago so there was no need in doing that. He made sure his window was closed and turned off the nights and made it to his bed and drifted to sleep. The book was lying on his desk. It seemed to be…_watching_ him if books could really do that. That night Yunho had somewhat of a “dream.”


	4. The Alluring One

_There was fog enclosing him. It was not as high as he was though—it only reached his knees, strangely. The fog was very thick that Yunho could only feel his legs to be sure that they were actually still there attached to their joints. It was so extraordinary and nothing usual at all. _

_He was standing up in long clothes—his black shirt had long sleeves and he could be sure that he was not wearing shoes. His pants were black as well and felt cold and damped. His feet were touching something soft and fresh like grass. But he had not been sure if it was actual grass; if it was grass it was not seen due to the fact that the fog engulfed it immediately. _

_But something caught his eye right away. It was nothing he could see clearly, something in the distant—far in the distance it was almost not real. Someone was walking near him for sure but he had no idea who. _

_The figure was wearing all white from head to toe. Their hair was as dark as the feathers of a raven. The figure was almost close to him once he was able to see the exact features of the figure. It was a beauty in front of him. _

_The boy’s skin was as white as snow, it was flawless as well. Orbs as dark as the darkness once all light has been consumed. His lips were dark pink and quite luscious. It was as if he was placed under a spell because Yunho could not look at anything else besides the beautiful stranger come closer and closer to him. It was as if nothing mattered anymore and somehow, nothing did to Yunho besides this one person who had caught his eyes and kept them for himself._

_The beauty was finally only inches away from Yunho’s face. That was when he leaned until his mouth was close to Yunho’s ear. The soft, melodic, and angelic voice stunned Yunho. Nothing can ever be compared to such everlasting beauty._

_“Do not tell them anything…anyone…”_

Yunho’s eyes snapped open instantly in fear and confusion. He was panting deeply and sweat was dripping from his forehead. This was not something he had expected. Now he heard the music of his phone. He had woken up seconds before he was supposed to.

This was not at all normal, this was completely strange. What was wrong with him? Who was that in his dream? He sprung up from his bed and threw his blanket away from him and sat up on his bed. He looked at his closet where his uniform was. Did he even want to get up and go anywhere today after this?

He had no choice.

Like his regular routine, he got up and entered the bathroom to wash his face and got dressed afterwards. His eyes widened once again once he noticed the time on his phone. It was 6:10. Yoochun would be arriving soon.

_Do not tell them anything…anyone…_

What did the beautiful stranger mean?

He could only wonder what the boy meant by his very own words. If he was referring to the dream and messages how would he know? Who was this person to being with? He was so unfamiliar…but his aura was something that Yunho found well-known in some way.

He was panicking as he thought of what he was going to do when Yoochun would arrive. They had said they would tell the adults since it was the right thing to do. All of this was so much for both boys to have upon their shoulders. It seemed wrong, a mistake to hide this. It was stupid of him to reply in the first place. Who knows who this texting person was?

They had to tell.

But as much as he told himself it was for the best another half of him told him that it might as well be okay for them not to. Perhaps he could secretly figure out who it was? If the cops were really brought into this, who knew how long before they would find the person? And maybe the time they all thought they had been not correct. Maybe the person was just waiting for the cops to go after them? Just so they could strike even harder.

He didn't want to imagine what this person would do if they were found out about. All it took was Yoochun and he to tell the cops and everything would change. And perhaps there would be not stopping this person? Maybe there wasn't even a person? It could all be some prank.

What about...his words? Yunho thought in his head as he recalled his dream. The only good thing about it was the beautiful boy and his angelic voice.

What was that about? What was he going to say about a dream he had?

Dreams were dreams and they weren't things that could be changed. No cop or doctor could do a thing about the dream he had. There's a possibility that the boy did not even exist. Many dreams were made up and not real, like vampires.

For a second he felt a little sad.

He had kind of hoped the boy was real. He would indeed like to meet the beauty and just stare at him. The voice of his was so melodic, he wondered how the beauty would if he sung. Probably as beautiful as the God's angels from Heaven.

He took his backpack in his hand and wondered whether or not to take the book. Just for proof, he took the book and placed it in his backpack. As he did he heard the doorbell ring and his mother's voice greeting Yoochun. He was here. Yunho rushed out and saw his friend speaking with his family.

“Yun and I have something to confess." Yoochun said in a shaky voice. He must be a bit nervous due to the fact that it was someone else's parents and not his own.

As Yunho made it to the room where everyone else was waiting, something happened. He felt for a second that he had hit his head hard; it ached badly. But before anyone was able to say anything or for him to react there was something. A voice. In his head. It sounded familiar. Too familiar.

_Don't say anything, please! You can't!_

It sounded like the same voice of the beautiful boy. His voice was not full of calmness, but of fear and worry. This made Yunho want to shout. It ached his head and it was weird. It was different to hear someone's voice in a dream, but in his head as he was awake was not the same. This was different. This was...some sort of telepathy.

He didn't know what to do. But he had no clue how to do it. It was so weird. Too weird. It was all too much for him to take. He understood none of it and wished for someone to explain it to him. He wanted to know why this was happening to him. He wanted to know how this was happening to him. He shook his head frantically and took in some deep breaths before shutting his eyes tightly. He opened them to reveal his family and Yoochun. They were staring at him in confusion. They probably thought he was crazy.

“Dear, are you okay?" This came from Mrs. Jung and it was no surprise to Yunho. His mother would be the first to ask what was wrong.

“Yun." It was Yoochun. He looked at him with plead. This expression of his made Yunho really confused. It didn't take him long when he remembered that there was some news the two had to share. His friend probably thought he was trying to get out of it. They had to do this.

“I'm fine, as Chun was saying...we have something to announce." Yunho began.

_It is best this way. I'm overreacting...I'm not thinking straight. It's all in my head,_ Yunho thought his head with a small smile.

The voice returned.

_You can't, not yet. _

Yunho was once again feeling like a headache was corrupting his head. He couldn't do anything. If he tried thinking something or saying it, the voice was return. The voice, the person, did not want him to say a thing. Something came to him. An idea. A thought. What if the beautiful boy was real? What if the beautiful boy was the random texting person?

_Who are you, _Yunho said in his head with hope that the other Could hear and respond.

It took a second. Two. Three. Four. And then five.

_Soon we will meet again. Soon, very soon. Don't tell anyone anything._

Yunho spoke again. “The two newbies...the new students are gay."

This surprised everyone, especially Yoochun. He sent his friend an apologetic look. This only meant one thing. They were not going to tell anyone anything today.

“Oh...well, okay. Was that all?" Mr. Jung said with a tone of calm.

Yunho nodded. “Yes. Anyways, Chun and I should get going. Come on!" He took his friend's hand and they ran out before they got a response from the others.

As they ran out, the voice came back again. Once again the pressure was not taken off their backs. It would stay like that sadly. But he was a little happy the voice had not left. The angelic tone placing him in a spell.

_Thank you._


	5. Secret Masterminds Know

They ran fast even though there was no one chasing them. It didn’t matter to him though. Yunho just wanted to get away from everyone—anyone near them who could hear. He had to explain more than one thing to his best friend. He didn’t even know if he could open his mouth and say the words.

Finally they stopped. They were in an alleyway and it was only a couple of feet away from the school. Both boys were panting hard and trying to catch their breaths as much as they could. They would definitely be interrogated by someone since there was no way anyone didn’t see them running.

Yoochun was the first to speak. “Why…w-why did you…do that?”

Yunho answered softly, “We need to speak.”

Yoochun nodded his head. “Yeah, we really do need to speak, especially after that.”

The two boys had decided to simply text each other besides speak since they were trying to catch their breaths and had to get to school. Yoochun only had given his friend the cold shoulder and told him that they would “text” each other.

Right now Yunho was in his history class waiting to get his graded essay back from the teacher. Now would be his only time of texting Yoochun anything; even though if his friend wouldn’t be able to reply, at least he would have the message and reply when he could:

**I’m sorry about everything, really. I know you are confused and I promise I will tell you right now if you want.**

He did not expect such a quick reply:

**I demand you tell me NOW or I will ignore you for a week.**

Yunho smiled weakly. At least his best friend had gone back to normal. He texted him:

**Someone told me not to tell anyone. I will only tell you this because I can’t just keep it in me alone. It is a huge burden and if you don’t want to know you might save yourself from the huge pressure on your own back.**

Yoochun replied:

**Tell me NOW.**

Yunho sighed deeply and responded quickly:

**I had a dream yesterday—I saw someone.**

Yoochun replied:

**Who did you see?**

Yunho chuckled lightly as he thought of the beautiful boy. No woman can ever own such beauty—all women would be very envious of this boy. He replied:

**Oh Chun, you could only imagine the beauty he owned. His skin was as white as snow…his eyes dark like the night sky, and a body thin and beautiful…the best sight anyone will ever see.**

Yoochun replied:

**Oh really, now? : 0 I WANT TO SEE! Okay, so you dreamed a beautiful boy? Did he say something or do something…did you guys…? : O**

Yunho raised an eyebrow as he exactly thought of what “do something” meant. And that did not happen—he replied:

**Nothing like that, pervert. His voice though…as smooth as silk and as angelic as an angel’s…but never mind that! He said, “Do not tell anything to them….anyone…” what do you think that means? >.<**

He saw the teacher pass out essays and he knew they had to hurry. This would be the last time until they met up again. He got a reply:

**We’ll talk about this during lunch—we’ll have to find a different place to eat lunch. We shouldn’t speak about this around these people. People will get suspicious for sure. I'll text you where to meet me. **

Yunho didn't reply since he had to stop before he was caught. Phones were not used for testing during class. Or talking to your friend about something unrealistic and something that no one would believe. 

Once he got to lunch he noticed Yoochun was not there and he had not texted him yet. He felt stupid as he started to worry about the whole thing. Maybe Yoochun was talking to someone? Perhaps he had gotten caught in class for texting a friend? Or perhaps he had something to do and was just a little late? There was no reason for Yunho to start asking people and calling the cops. He was just...overreacting. 

Lunch was not going last forever which gave Yunho the reason to do one thing. He finally texted his friend: 

**Where are you Chun? I'm waiting patiently near the lunch line. Reply, please**.

It was after another three minutes when he got a text message. He smiled and clicked on the new message just for his smile to fade. It was not from Yoochun:

**Your buddy is with us, don't worry. Just meet us in the school basement. You do not have to worry about being caught since we have everything secured and do not plan on calling anyone to your aid because there is nothing wrong. No threats so therefore nothing bad will happen to you, I promise. We have some talking to do.**

It was an unknown number, but it was not unsigned. At the end of the message, there was a name. It made Yunho feel many emotions. Calmness. Relaxation. And disturbing at the same time:

**Yesung. **

It was probably a stupid idea to walk around with his lunch tray. It would seem quite impossible to pass through without being caught, which made him not bring one although Yoochun and him missed lunch. How did this new guy even know where the basement was in just a day? Not only that, but how did this new person know his name? Once again, both Kim boys had only been at this school for a day. He's been here for two in a half years. 

To get to the basement, he had to walk down many stairs until he made it into this dimmed lit room. It looked a bit creepy due to the fact that the walls were stained and the only lights were the ones attached to the walls. And those lights were not as bright as they probably should be.

He knew where he was when he saw an old metal door in front of him. He wondered if he should open it or knock on the door. Right when he lifted his clenched right hand to knock his eyes fell back on the doorknob. There was something bizarre about it. The doorknob was not in its perfect shape; it was completely messed up. It was as if a huge hand tried to open the door just to end up crushing it while in the process of turning the doorknob. 

For sure Yunho knew he did not want to touch the doorknob. 

He knocked on the door and backed away a couple of inches since he heard footsteps from inside and the door opened. In the doorway revealed the serious looking Kim Yesung. The boy smirked, finally not a frown, and moved away from the doorway to allow Yunho in.

Yunho had to get used to the lightly lit room. The lights were larger and brighter, they were attached the ceiling and not the walls. Once he entered he noticed the one grey table with a chair that his best friend sat at. Across from Yoochun was the cute and feminine lover of Yesung. Yunho had to admit that the boy was very attractive. He found the handsomeness of Yesung and the beauty of Ryeowook reminded him of something. Their features were somewhat...enchanting and quite _seductive_. 

They reminded him of.....

The beautiful boy.

When he heard the door shut he turned his head to see Yesung by the closed door. For now he was watching it; only he could open and close the door. His right hand was wrapped around the inside handle. Yunho thought of maybe those small hands of Yesung's had caused such destruction towards the outside doorknob. But that seemed crazy. Then again, what these two boys were doing was crazy. 

“What do you want with us?" Yunho said, a voice full of irritation and fear. Yesung could see both emotions spiralling in his eyes. He noticed thousands of things. 

Ryeowook had answered. He did not look serious, but rather calmed and relaxed. Yunho wondered which one he would rather be trapped in a room with. But he would not have expected _this_ from Ryeowook. Perhaps Yesung was the one not to be so afraid of.

“Sungie told you not to worry, so don't! Like he said we simply want to talk, no threats or fighting. Just talking." The cute boy said softly. 

Yunho looked towards the serious boy who nodded his head. His eyes averted to his friend then who had not said a thing. Not even a peep came out of him. 

“They did nothing to you, right Chun?" He wished to know if he was even in the same room as his friend. For all he knew, these two could have some friend in Yoochun's place. 

Yoochun nodded his head and replied verbally as well. “Nothing, Yun. It's me and I'm fine. Might as well listen to what they have to say. To go through all of this means it better be something worth hearing."

Yunho turned to look directly at the door-watcher and crossed his arms. He sensed the calmness in Yoochun. He had spent minutes with them meaning he saw that they weren't that bad. He had some _trust_ on them, so Yunho might as well calm down as well. 

“So...what did you guys want to talk about?" Yunho asked, a little bit of patience left in him.

Yesung grinned. “Your messages and dream."

Both Yunho's and Yoochun's eyes widened. How would these two know? They were never near their cell phones or near them when they talked yesterday about the message on the book. They were nowhere near them. 

As if they could read their minds the words of Ryeowook had something do with their thoughts. He giggled cutely and crossed his own arms. 

“We knew you were trying to avoid many. But even if you wished to not see us, you can never prevent it. We're nothing you can ignore." He said with a bright smile on his face.

_Perhaps Yesung is not the one to be afraid of? _Yunho thought in his head in overflowing fear. He wanted to escape this room right away. But that would not happen. 

“Never mind that. Not only did we hear you, we know what your messages said and we were just waiting for them to come to you. It was bound to happen and we knew of it." Ryeowook continued on, his bright smile replaced with a weak one. 

Yesung nodded his head. “We also knew about your little fantasy in your head. It was quite a _fascination_, wasn't it?" He seemed a bit mocking at his last words and Yunho felt fire well up in him.

“You knew? Before or after?" This was from Yoochun. It was comforting to Yunho that he was chiming in the conversation as well. 

“After." Ryeowook answered. This made Yunho feel a little happy in some strange way. They did not know until the dream was over it seemed.

“_He_ told us." The flames in him turned into a large wildfire. He was fumed.

“Who's _he_?" Yoochun asked in confusion. There was no need for Yunho to know who they were talking about. They knew who the beautiful boy was. They knew of him and had been able to hear his voice longer than he had. But did they know about the telepathy as well? He had not told Yoochun about that either.

“The beautiful boy in the dream." Ryeowook answered with a softened smile.

“You know him?" Yoochun asked. 

Ryeowook nodded. “We're kind of related to him."

This confused the two boys. In the beginning they said were not related. The Kim boys knew why they were confused and the serious one answered with not much effort. 

“I lost my parents at a young age and so did Ryeowook. I have a younger brother and Ryeowook has no siblings. I was adopted by the boy's uncle and so was Ryeowook. We're _adoptive_ cousins to him." Yesung explained and his lover nodded to his words. 

“What's his name?" Yunho asked, his voice like sparking flames from a fireplace. 

Yesung shrugged. “Not our business to tell."

Yoochun raised his eyebrows. “Was the information you gave us was not supposed to be classified?"

“Nope! He told us it was fine to tell you." Ryeowook answered.

“Where did you get my number and how did you get Chun down here? This place is as creepy as it gets." Yunho said. He wanted answers now. He felt like he deserved that much at least. 

“Simple. Ryeowook told Yoochun how much we knew about your little situation and your friend seemed convinced. I took your number from his phone and used my phone to text you." Yesung explained. 

“Why didn't you just use his own phone? It would've been simpler." Yunho said. 

Ryeowook shook his head. “We thought of that before approaching him. In your situation that he was aware of it wouldn't make sense for him to joke around, but we didn't want that as a possibility. Besides, it would have been a bit better to use his phone...but we didn't want you believing everything was a trick."

“I guess that makes sense...but what about the book? And the text messages?" Yunho asked.

“We know who he is but we cannot reveal his name until later. Once we reveal ourselves..." Ryeowook said in a soft voice.

“Reveal yourselves? What's that supposed to mean?" Yoochun asked. Both boys were confused. 

“Just wait and see. He'll tell you, Yunho. We'll just say this though; Ryeowook and I are _soulmates_." Yesung said and saying the last word softly.

This brought a memory to Yunho....

_A soulmate is the vampire's other half...someone they were meant and destined to be with_...

“What does that have to with anything?" Yoochun asked, dumbfounded.

“Everything." Yunho whispered. 

Yesung moved from the door and took a hand from his lover and lead him to the door. Before opening the door Yesung turned back to them.

“Once he tells you more, Yun, that is when this conversation and topic can go any further." He said and exited the room with Ryeowook. The other two boys were left in the room. In daze. Confused. They had no clue what was happening. Their only source would not offer answers. 

Only one person.

“So...we have no clue of this, do we, Yun?" Yoochun asked in reassurance. If there was something he had missed he wished for his friend to tell him.

Yunho released a deep sigh. “No clue at all." 


	6. Another Meeting

_He was in the woods. There were trees surrounding him and ground; dirt, twigs, and leaves. The place he was at had beauty in it. It was indeed an amazing sight. It was not like any forests you would go to camp on a camping trip or easily find in the world. It seemed enchanted due to the glowing light it offered. _

_Yunho was not standing and he was not sitting either. He was lying down and he was not on the ground. He was lying on a fancy bed-chair; it was black with a white cushion which he laid on. He could tell just by its style that it was not one cheap. He saw from afar as he turned his head...the beautiful boy standing. His back was facing Yunho. Once again he was in all white. _

_Yunho knew without looking at his face that it was him. _

_It had to be. _

_Unexpectedly the boy turned his head after a few seconds when Yunho awoke. This made Yunho shock but happy. It was another opportunity he got to see the beauty. And another chance to find out what was wrong. It all didn't seem like he a dream. It seemed real even though he was quite aware that it was not. But this boy was real._

_And so was Yunho. _

_Yunho sat up and as he did so the beauty approached him but stood and did not sit where there was an empty spot next to Yunho. The-dreaming-male found this quite confusing. Why stand when there was a place to sit? _

_“You have awoken." The melodic voice made Yunho melt. _

_Yunho spoke calmly even though he had no calmness left in him. “I apologize for keeping you waiting. If I had known..." There was a frown on the boy's face. Yunho suddenly felt really mad. He had been a little to bitter._

_“My soulmate, I do not blame you." The boy said, finally sitting besides the other boy._

_When he did that Yunho got up from where he sat and moved a few inches away. “Heard that word once and it wasn't used by you. Too much I am dealing with and I have no time for jokes and fun." He turned to look at the boy to see glassy eyes. _

_The beautiful boy nodded his head. “Kim Jaejoong."_

_Yunho raised an eyebrow. “What?"_

_“That is my name." The boy said with a weak smile._

_Jaejoong._

_It felt like a good name for the boy. Now he knew his name and wished to know some other information as well._

_“Yunho is my name." Yunho introduced himself, not even adding his surname. He hated himself for being so cold towards the boy. _

_Jaejoong smiled softly. “Yunho? Such a...handsome name for a handsome man. A good name for such a brave person."_

_Yunho snorted. “Brave? What makes you assume this?"_

_“You are my hero. My greatest achievement and gift I could ever be granted in life." Jaejoong said and this made Yunho feel different. No one has ever said such things. This boy was indeed changing things by seconds. Maybe even a little faster if it was anyhow possible for such things. _

_Jaejoong rose from where he sat and approached the latter. He took his hands in his and smiled sweetly. “I do not wish to part with you, but I cannot expand this time of ours. I have a feeling I will be caught."_

_Caught?_

_“What do you mean? I don't understand! You haven't answered any of my questions by the way." Yunho said. _

_“I will answer them next time. One last thing before our separation?" Jaejoong said._

_He wanted to know...._

_“What are you?" Yunho asked feeling weird asking such question._

_Jaejoong leaned forward to Yunho's ear and whispered softly. “A vampire...."_

_Bright light illuminated his surroundings and the beauty dissolved and so did he. Before he knew it he woke up again. He was in his bed this time not in his dreams._


	7. The Book's Owner

His eyes snapped open. He was not dreaming and there was nothing fake here. He was not with the boy sitting on a fancy chair. He was lying on his bed, in his room, in the house he lived in for his whole life. He was not in the forest. Even though he liked being here, he was disappointed that the dream was not longer. That would have been something quite pleasing to him.

He sat up and looked towards the window and noticed the sun was not up yet. Just a couple more minutes and daylight would fill the world. Yunho didn't know if he wanted to awaken and see the sunrise.

If he could only see him a little longer. Just a little bit, Yunho would be happier. It seemed so different now. It had only been two nights and his heart was aching. He wanted to see him. Now that he knew his name everything changed. It was a small piece of information but that didn't matter. He almost forgot what Jaejoong's last words were.

_A vampire...._

Yunho's eyes widened in shock. He had asked the boy what he was. He would've thought the answer would've been something else. Jaejoong was a boy. Jaejoong was a human like him. That answer did not please him or make him happy. That was not possible. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

_Is this what Yesung and Ryeowook meant be revealing themselves?_ Yunho thought immediately.

Was this their little secret?

Yunho got up early and started his daily routine. He got an apple from the kitchen and made it back to his bedroom. He would not eat with his family today. It was not that he didn’t want to do so, but he had too much shoved in his head and he could do nothing about it.

Would the two tell him more if he were to tell him about his second dream? Or maybe he wouldn’t even have to open his mouth—perhaps Jaejoong had told them. There was no use in that. Next time when he met with the beautiful boy, Yunho would have to make sure to ask more questions.

The dream always seemed so short though. It would seem weird if their moments together were timed. To Yunho it saddened him, strangely. He had no clue that the boy was but it wounded him every time they had to depart and he had to wake up. It was indeed very strange and odd. Why feel such way towards an absolute stranger?

He took out of his cellphone and clicked on Yoochun’s name and started texting him:

**I had a new dream and saw him again. Some questions were answered—not much though. NOTE: send this text Yesung this too.**

Yunho had finished his apple when he got a reply. Obviously, he had awakened his friend and that he couldn’t help but chuckle at. He read his reply:

**>:( WHY TEXT ME NOW???? I WAS SLEEPING!!!!! Tell me what you found out though, leave no details out, and why must I send these news to the creep and his creepy, cute boy toy?**

Yunho hissed at the term “boy toy”—Yoochun likely did not like those two anymore after their little first impressions on the two. He replied:

**Don’t be stubborn and rude to those two—they could be useful and you know it. Besides, he seemed calm and I was being a bit…bitter which I do regret. He told me his name was Jaejoong and he called me his soulmate, weird right? STALKER ALERT! He called me brave, handsome and said I was his hero—also his “greatest achievements and gift he was ever given” pretty stalkerish. He said he didn’t want to part with me and asked me if I had any last question. I asked “What are you?” stupid one, right? He whispered “A vampire” weird, right?**

After sending the large message it took about five minutes once he got a reply. He heard such footsteps from outside his door and figured it was his mother. He checked the digital timer on his phone to see it was: 6:02. He felt like leaving, but decided to wait a little longer. He checked his reply:

**He, what???? A vampire!?!? He has to be jokin. Those things aren’t real and that I know for a fact. We’ll talk about this and I’ll send this to the creepy dude and his doll. See ya at school!**

Yunho left the conversation at that until the two met to speak again. He took his backpack and the core of his apple and made it to the kitchen. It was only his parents sitting at the dining table. He threw away the apple core.

“Dear, all ready and set so quickly?” Mrs. Jung asked curiously. This was the earliest she’s seen her son get dress. He was usually done after 6:10.

Yunho chuckled. “Don’t mind it, Umma. Just got up a bit early and decided to might as well get out now.”

“What about something to eat? Starting a day with not much food in your system is not the ideal thing, Yunho.” Mr. Jung said as he took a sip of his coffee from his red mug.

Yunho smiled weakly. “I ate something, I swear. Besides I got to get going. Where is Ji Hye?” He knew his sister seemed always to be a little earlier than he was.

Mrs. Jung smiled sadly. “She has a fever. I should go pick up some cough syrup after work.”

Yunho smiled brightly, “Don’t worry about it Umma. I’ll go pick some up—you don’t get out of late early. Ji Hye can last a day by herself. When I get released from school I’ll pick some up and get it to her right away.”

Mrs. Jung seemed worried. “Oh are you sure, dear? I could do it.”

Yunho shook his head. “No, Umma. I’m fine really. Chun will come along as well—he likes going to stores.”

“To shop?” Mr. Jung asked. Yunho nodded his head and his father opened his mouth, “For clothes? Not makeup right? Those two _new_ boys seem to be quite into that I would say.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, dear?” Mrs. Jung asked in a warning voice. She took money from her purse and handed it to her son.

“Queer ones will do unusual things.” Mr. Jung said and opened his newspaper that lay on the table.

Yunho chuckled deeply and left his home. He had nothing against people who were not like others—those who were interested in the same gender. He would be lying if he said he was not “queer” himself; though he did not advertise such things though unlike Yoochun and the Kim boys.

His parents were not aware of the queerness in Yoochun and him. Both boys were active and charming—they would easily be mistaken as young men who wanted a beautiful wife. He could imagine the look on his parents’ face if they found out both boys were not necessarily into girls.

Another reason for them thinking that was the fact that every wedding they’ve been to—Yunho would be forced to dance with a girl near his age or his sister. He wished to do neither. But that was something he would not dare to say aloud.

Yunho finally made it to school and was a little bit more relaxed. His father’s words were rude and cruel—it made Yunho feel horrible. He felt like something eating him up from inside. He was supposed to be the way they wanted him to be—but he did not wish for that to happen.

He caught the glimpse of the two Kim boys walking near him. As he watched them walk towards him he noticed something. They indeed held such beauty only others could envy and wish for. It seemed as if it was all dreamlike and some sort of “glamour” but that was not it at all. They were real.

“Did you get Chun’s text?” Yunho asked as soon as they were only a foot away from him.

Yesung did not answer right away. Instead, he grabbed the hand of his lover and placed a soft kiss on it and giggled before looking back at the other.

“Did I interrupt something?” Yunho said sarcastically. He envied their confidence.

Yesung rolled his eyes. “No, you did not. I just felt it was appropriate to show my affections towards my dearest.”

“Appropriate to do so? We’re at school, are you not self-conscious?” Yunho asked, wondering where this confidence started. It seemed all so insane.

Yesung seemed angered. He growled as he spoke, “What is _inappropriate_? Or are you just grossed out, huh?”

Ryeowook looked towards his lover and smiled softly. The other caught the latter looking. Yesung calmed down a bit.

“What, Mr. Straight?” Yesung said his voice full of cold and bitterness. The nickname made Yunho feel a little heated—but it was karma.

“Did Yoochun text you?” Yunho asked, repeating his question in a different way.

“He didn’t have to text us—Jae told us enough. You have no manners whatsoever.” Yesung said and that made Yunho quiet down. He recalled which part he was being impolite.

“He didn’t plan this to happen, Yunho. It was destiny that is all we can say.” This came from Ryeowook.

“I don’t care—I don’t want this and neither do I need it! Why did he pull me in this?” He was now angry. They made it seem like he did all of this. He was rude but for reason. He still had no clue what was happening.

“He wouldn’t if fate wasn’t _supposed_ to be like this!” Yesung hissed, in offense mode due to the fact that his soulmate was yelled at rudely.

“What the hell do you mean? You ruined Yoochun’s and my life.” Yunho said.

Yesung leaned forward until his face was inches away from the other’s. “Do not say such words. Jaejoong did nothing wrong—he respects and loves you.”

“Love?” Yunho spat the word.

_He knows nothing of love and neither do I, _Yunho thought in his head.

_You’re wrong._

It wasn’t Jaejoong’s voice like before. It was someone else’s voice. But it was not familiar.

Since seconds passed, Yesung knew something was going on in Yunho’s head.

Yesung chuckled. “You think we don’t know about the telepathy either? It’s not his power.”

Yunho felt angered once more. This was irritating and he wanted nothing more of it.

“Why can’t I be released from this?” Yunho asked.

“It was meant to be.” Yesung said, moving away and taking his lover’s hand and walking away from the boy. Yunho felt like a complete jerk. 

He continue on with the day and completely ignored everyone, especially Yoochun. He felt awful. He felt like his own father. He felt so ashamed of how he was towards Yesung and Ryeowook. He had been rude to them for showing affection towards each other. Yesung was just showing love to his beloved that was all. 

_It's not as if I can say anything,_ Yunho thought. 

He had expected things to not go so bad even though they did. 

Right now he was sitting at his desk. He was finished with his work and was bored. He ended up taking out a book from his backpack. He froze as he almost touched the Vampire Codex. That stupid book started it all. He would be having a regular school day if it weren't for the foolishness of a person. He ended up taking it out and reading to the next page. He saw nothing but blank paper full of red written words. 

Where were the sections? Where was the manuscripts? 

Where were the things he had read?

He ended up reading the pages in fear.

** _I WOULD STAY OUT OF EVERYTHING IF I WERE YOU. DO NOT MAKE ME DO ANYTHING DRASTIC BECAUSE I WILL.THE CHOICES YOU MAKE WILL AFFECT EVERYTHING. IN CONCLUSION, THE WORLD IS IN YOUR HANDS. DON'T SCREW THIS UP. _ **

** _Sincerely,_ **

** _Kim Hong Sung (Author and Owner) _ **

Yunho closed the book shut as if it was on fire and started worry. 

What had his life become?


	8. A Soulmate's Power

“What are you up to, hyung?" 

He was looking out of his window in peace and quiet. Life was going on and he wished or a change even though things seemed okay. But that was wrong. Things were not play. There was so much wrong. Too much wrong. He didn't want things this way. 

Jaejoong turned his head to look at the owner of the voice. It was a male; short, dark long hair, and light skin. It was his younger brother, Kim Kibum. He smiled softly seeing his brother instead of someone else. His parents would have reacted a different way of they had seen him.

“Connecting with _him_, of course." Jaejoong said with a beautiful and peaceful smile. 

Kibum looked sad. He knew of his brother's situation. He clasped his hands and released a deep sigh. “Jae hyung, Umma and Appa said not to do such things. You do remember their words, do you not?"

Jaejoong looked away from Kibum and kept his head down. He knew of the words of his Umma. His Appa agreed, but he dared to not say anything. Jaejoong wondered why that was. Were there doubts running in his head? Was it only Jaejoong's Umma that felt this way and his Appa was merely playing along since saying something else would be ridiculous or seem wrong?

“I-I know, Bummie..." Small sobs came from the beautiful boy. 

Kibum looked at his older brother apologetically. “Hyung, don't cry please." He made it towards his brother and away from the doorway. Jaejoong lifted his head up and turned to look at his brother. His eyes were red and puffy. 

Kibum placed a hand on his brother's cheek and smiled with glassy eyes. “Everything will be okay, you'll see. Why don't we change the topic?" Jaejoong nodded and Kibum removed his hand to allow his hyung to wipe his tears. 

“How are your lessons?" Jaejoong asked. This made Kibum smile. He liked it better when there weren't sad things to discuss about.

“Good I suppose. Woo Bin said I am _highly_ advanced nowadays. He's quite a man who likes to be quite scandalous by hugging every other boy." Kibum said.

Jaejoong raised his two eyebrows and crossed his arms. “Oh really? I wonder how Jong Suk will feel about this. Those two seem closer than three peas in a pod."

Kibum nodded his head. “Those two are right for each other. They'll be good parents, don't you think hyung?" 

“Yeah. And I think you will be a fine one yourself, Bummie. I know you're soulmate and you will make powerful and beautiful children. The power of super-strength and ice? Powerful children you two will create." Jaejoong said and a sad thought drifted into his mind.

_Will I be a good Umma? Can I...care for a child?_ Jaejoong thought in his head. 

Kibum smiled sweetly. “You will be an amazing Umma, Jae. You adore children and trust me, you will be one of the best Ummas in the world. I can guarantee!" 

“I can only hope so, Bummie. There's no _accuracy_ that I will be an amazing Umma. For all I know, I'll die and not be able to allow my child to have a mother. That would be horrible." Jaejoong said with tears forming in his eyes.

Those words made Kibum want to cry and scream. His hyung was not aware. He was not told as much as he deserved to know. He thought it was strange that he was given the full news even though they were not for him. He would've hoped to not hear. But perhaps his brother wouldn't be able to handle it? 

It could possibly destroy him.

Kibum didn't want that.

He loved his hyung. Kibum would protect Jaejoong if he could. If these news would kill his older brother, Kibum would prefer for him to be dying instead it being Jaejoong. He figured the news would tear his brother apart.

“You're stronger than you believe, hyung. I know you'll be able to conceive a child without any difficulties. Besides, a male and female who can conceive children can handle such things. No human would be able to do so though." Kibum said. 

“Sungie and Wookie have been visiting." Kibum added and his words caught a bit of Jaejoong's attention. Others would find out, but he wondered who had told Kibum. No one would have seen them.

Jaejoong nodded his head. “That is indeed true. _Who_ told you?"

“What do you mean? Why do you think someone told me of this news? There's the possibility that I saw them." Kibum protested.

Jaejoong raised an eyebrow. “Don't lie, Bummie."

The younger rolled his eyes and groaned. “Fine. Wonnie told me, why? Are you going to punish him?"

Jaejoong grinned and shook his head. “_You_ can do that for me."

“What was your idea of how to punish him, hm?" 

Jaejoong shrugged. “A slap or punch on the arm. How dare he speaks of something that has nothing to do with him?"

“He merely worries, Jae. You are one of the people he wishes to protect, besides me. The Kim bloodline is one he wishes to allow to continue." Kibum said.

“Especially with the help of both of you." Jaejoong said, wriggling his eyebrows. 

Kibum giggled and shook his head. “To be honest...it's not necessarily the Kim bloodline anymore. Han and Kim blood is in me and you. Since I'm the soulmate of Siwon, it will be...Han-Kim-Choi blood. And that bloodline will go on to our children and will be that way if they don't marry and have children."

“You got to be so..._explanatory_?" Jaejoong asked with a chuckle.

“No, I guess not. It seems a bit more confusing that way, doesn't it, hyung?" Kibum asked.

Jaejoong nodded. “Extremely."

“I think I should get going." Kibum said after a few moments of silence. 

“Why do you _think_ such things, my younger brother? Do you think your presence is not pleasant or the fact that you do not feel right being near me?" Jaejoong asked curiously.

Kibum shook his head. “No such things, my dear brother. I do not feel that way at all. Your aura and presence though...it is quite _intimidating_ at this time strangely."

_Strange, I had not noticed at first_, Kibum thought after recalling his words he spoke.

“Really?" Jaejoong asked innocently. He had not noticed his aura seemed a bit strong. It never was unless he was using it. He would have to talk to Ji Hyun about this. 

Kibum nodded his head. “Yeah...you're okay, right?" His tone seemed to have worry filled within. 

“That is strange." Jaejoong admitted and turned his head.

Today, he would not be connecting with his soulmate. He wished to see his face and hear his voice once more, but Jaejoong would not do so. In their dreams, Yunho was always safe. Jaejoong would not place his beloved in an environment where there was no safety. Especially if it was _he_ who allowed it because of his own powers. 

That night he allowed his friend to invade his soulmate's dreams and speak in his head. As long as he got his words to Yunho. Jaejoong wrote on a piece of paper to his friend.

_My dear friend,_

_I wish for you to talk to Yunho, please? I know he has many questions and it shatters my heart that I cannot answer them. Tell him I have issues that need to be taken care of right away; remind him that it is urgent. If he has questions, please send them to me and I'll answer them as soon as possible. This is quite something for you to handle, and I am sorry. Please forgive me._

_From: Kim Jaejoong (Your Friend)_

_To: Kim Junsu (My Friend)_

Jaejoong ended up leaving his bedroom right after Kibum left. He had asked his brother to send the letter to the one it was supposed to go to of course. That was a simple task, but it did take some walking. Kibum and Siwon exited the castle and walked a couple of feet away until they made it to a small white tower. 

They exited the tower in five minutes at the least. As Kibum walked in front of the older, a thought raced in Jaejoong's head as he watched them. He smiled knowing that Kibum was happy and that he had found his soulmate right away. Some vampires did not find their soulmates as soon as others did. Jaejoong had found his, but he had been told too many times that he could not be with his soulmate.

He wished things would be different. If he could be with his soulmate, Yunho would have been with him a long time ago. He was quite aware of their different status; he was a vampire the other wasn't, he was superior and the other wasn't. 

Jaejoong had believed that the reason he couldn't be with his soulmate was because of their status, but that was not It. His parents could care less if Yunho was a Mortal and not at all high-ranking. The boy could be turned into a vampire and that was all that mattered. But it was something else. And he had no clue what that was. He went against their words and connected with his soulmate. 

He exited his room after watching the two vampires, Kibum and Siwon, enter the garden. Jaejoong went downstairs and passed at least three rooms and went down another flight of stairs until he made it to another room that had one door that led somewhere. He knocked on the door and It opened to reveal a woman.

The woman widened her eyes and she immediately bowed and spoke, “My Superior, what brings you here?"

Jaejoong ignored the nickname. He could care less what they call him. “I must see Dr. Jun Ji Hyun. Is she here, Miss Sulli?"

Sulli nodded her head and led the boy into the room and into another room where a woman was writing something on a piece of paper. She lifted her head up and she was surprised. 

“Master Jaejoong, what brings you here?" Dr. Jun Ji Hyun asked in shock.

Jaejoong sighed deeply. “I must talk you about something that concerns me."

“Of course. Sulli." When the nurse heard her name she exited the room quickly. “What are your concerns?"

“It is about my aura and powers." Jaejoong said. 

Dr. Jun raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “What is wrong?"

“My brother sensed they got...a little strong for a second. They must've stood out if he was able to sense them, right?"

“Were you thinking about something or someone deep down? As if you couldn't get it out of your head?" Dr. Jun asked.

_Him, _Jaejoong thought.

Dr. Jun didn't need an answer. She spoke quickly since she figured it out. “I have a feeling you were thinking about your soulmate." Jaejoong looked at her with worry and fear in his eyes. If his parents found out he would be scolded. “I won't tell your parents, but...Master Jaejoong, you have to release him from your mind. Not for their sake or anyone else's, but yours as well. The thought you put of him in your head weakens your energy."

“What do you mean?" Jaejoong asked in confusion.

“Your soulmate is your other half, a huge part of you. Thinking of your other half will definitely trigger or affect your powers. You must keep your powers in control." Dr. Jun said calmly.

Jaejoong's eyes got glassy. “How can you let go of someone? How can you let go of your _soulmate_?"

“You're not the first and you won't be the last. As for _how_, I can only say that you must deeply focus on other things. Your parents have plans for you, you will see. I know nothing, but I reckon they figured something after all of this. I would say to get some comfort, you are not alone. Your parents would understand." Dr. Jun explained.

“But would they understand the fact that I'm still yearning be with my soulmate? After telling so many times that it wouldn't happen, would they really understand?" Jaejoong asked.

“They're your _family_. They will always be there for you, I can guarantee that." Dr. Jun said with a reassuring smile. But it did not make Jaejoong convinced. 

He still wanted to be with Yunho. 

He still wanted to be with his soulmate. 


	9. The Crying Rain

He had returned to his chambers. After the check up with Dr. Jun he felt like doing nothing else but lying down and crying. He would have no sleep because he just couldn't. He couldn't do anything because of the fact that his thoughts were on one person.

He calmed himself and thought of something else. He knew how strong his powers were and he had no desire to trigger them. He kept himself in control and thought about something else. He ended up getting a telepathic connection from his friend.

_He woke up during the night._

_Why? _Jaejoong thought in his head.

_You weren't there and he seemed to be a bit moody today._

_Moody? _Jaejoong thought.

_No clue, you should probably talk to Kim 1 and Kim 2 about this. He was able to mutter out three questions for me. Want to hear them?_

_Yes, please, _Jaejoong thought.

_His first one was: Where is Jaejoong? His second was: Why is this happening? And his third one was a bit _ _incomprehensible, but I got it: Was this supposed to happen? _

Jaejoong was frozen where he lay.

Where was he?

Why was this happening to Yunho?

Was this supposed to happen?

Jaejoong could answer one out of three. He couldn't be there as for the two, they made him sad. He was heartbroken. As for why this was happening, Jaejoong could say he was selfish. 

Things were probably going fine for Yunho. There was nothing wrong with his life until the day he was given The Vampire Codex. Jaejoong had then entered his life through connections. As for was it all _supposed_ to happen...

Jaejoong didn't know.

If he had stayed out of Yunho's life, would they have ever crossed paths in the future? What if Jaejoong had listened to his parents' words? Would he be hurting? Would Yunho be in his life...ever?

_Any answers, hyung?_

His heart was dying. He had no clue what to say. If he didn't think about him...if he let him go...his powers would not be so strong. Yunho would be happy and safe. That's all that mattered to him. Sadness welled up in him.

_Tell him...I wish the best for him, _Jaejoong replied in his head. It hurt as he thought such words. He started sobbing hard and afterwards nothing came from Junsu. 

But he didn't care.

He just wanted to be alone.

And he was.

He turned to face the right side and he cried hard. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and fell onto the floor and the bed. He was alone for now.

A woman by the name Park Shin Hye, entered Jaejoong's room to give him an outfit for today. Jaejoong woke up and noticed the outfit looked quite fancy. It was all black, but nothing _causal_. Skinny jeans, a shirt that went to the hip, and a long coat. This was nothing simple.

Jaejoong looked at the woman with a questioning look. “What is this for, Shin Hye?" 

The woman grinned. “Superior Hong Sung is coming over! He is bringing his son, Master Hyun Joong, along with him."

Jaejoong got out of bed. “Do you know why?"

“Not really, no. Your parents just said to bring this to you and to be downstairs right after you get dressed." Shin Hye said and exited the bedroom.

Jaejoong eyes the clothes suspiciously but stripped from the ones he wore and placed the ones given to him on. He placed on his regular pair of shoes on and made it out of his room right after. As he made his way downstairs he heard voices. Ones he had not heard in quite awhile.

As he made it downstairs he saw Superior Kim Hong Sung and his only child and son, Kim Hyun Joong, talking to his parents along with Kibum. He smiled as he saw both of them. He didn't even approach them when his friend looked at him with a peaceful smile.

Hyun Joong had a pretty smile Jaejoong had to admit. But it was nothing compared to...

Jaejoong was interrupted by the voice of Superior Hong Sung. 

“Ah, Jaejoong-ah! It seems as if you never change. Kibum and you get your beauty from your Umma." Hong Sung said as he looked at Superior Kim Heechul.

“Oh, Superior Hong Sung, you're too kind." Jaejoong said and gave a hug to the man. He went to give his friend a hug when he noticed they were staring at them. Why?

“Do they not look _perfect_ together?" Hong Sung asked in a soft voice.

Heechul smiled weakly. “They seem indeed compatible."

“Shall we?" Hong Sung asked, gesturing towards the next room. 

“Let's give them some privacy." Hangeng said, gesturing for everyone to exit the entrance room. If the two had noticed the absence of the others, they did not acknowledge it.

“It has been long, Hyun Joong." Jaejoong said softly. He seemed to wonder when they would be able to see each other again. They had been good friends, best ones.

Hyun Joong chuckled. “I didn't have to beg my Appa to bring me here, though. Concerns and matter brought him here, and of course I came along."

“Why is that?" Jaejoong asked.

“Nothing...that matters." Hyun Joong said as the two just stared at each for moments. He saw sadness and he felt the same way as well. “My dear friend, lead me to the gardens, will you?"

Jaejoong chuckled and agreed. He took Hyun Joong's head and they exited the castle and towards the massive green house. 

“Remember when we were younger?" Jaejoong asked with a sweet smile.

Hyun Joong chuckled. “We'd play here along with baby Kibum."

“They said we looked _meant to be,_ dramatic weren't they all?" Jaejoong asked and sadness crept into Hyun Joong's heart. 

“We were...best friends." Hyun Joong said, trying to show a smile. But it was forced for Jaejoong's sake.

Jaejoong looked at his best friend and a thought ran into his head. “Have you found your soulmate?" 

Pain. There was pain in the other but he did not show it.

Hyun Joong frowned. “No, not yet."

“I bet you'll find him or her." Jaejoong said.

Hyun Joong stared at his friend. “Why do you think that, Jae?"

Jaejoong shrugged simply and looked away. “It feels good to find your soulmate...it is paradise." 

As the two walked and chatted, they did not notice their family was also in the greenhouse, watching them. The parents seemed quite fascinated by their conversation as Kibum, sibling of Jaejoong, looked worried and scared. He knew what was planned for his hyung. He just hoped things wouldn't go so bad, but he doubted it.

After a long walk in the greenhouse, the pair exited and entered the castle. They found their family in the large throne room; red velvet carpet, and two black fancy thrones in the back. Hangeng sat on the left side and Heechul on the right. Kibum was standing up just like Hong Sung, but near his parents. 

They were in deep conversation until the pair entered the same room with matching smiles on their faces. All attention was placed on them. But the expression on Hyun Joong changed. 

He whispered. “Jaejoong I have something to tell you."

“You're back!" Hong Sung exclaimed in happiness.

The two put on smiles. 

“Yes and we're happy to be." Jaejoong said.

“We have an an announcement." Heechul said joyfully, holding his husband's hand in his own.

Jaejoong smiled. “Can it wait? Hyun Joong has something to say." All of them looked towards the other boy.

Hyun Joong saw his father's expression. He looked angry and furious. He released a deep sigh. It was the sadness from Hangeng, Heechul, and Kibum that stopped him.

“You may go on, Superior Heechul." Hyun Joong said.

“Good. Now, I must say this to you, my Jaejoong, you will have a lot of preparing to do." Heechul said with a grin.

Jaejoong looked confused. “Why...Umma?"

“You and Hyun Joong will be wedded." Heechul announced.

What?

Jaejoong looked confused and then hurt. 

No.

“Wedded? What are you talking about...Umma?"

Hangeng answered. “Superior Hong Sung, and your Umma and I have come to a solution. Not only will the official _Kim_ bloodline continue on, but both kingdoms united. This is something be to merry about, Jaejoong."

“What about...what about Hyun Joong's soulmate? Hyun Joong deserves a choice! It's his life too!" Jaejoong didn't want to bring up _his_ soulmate. 

“Hyun Joong has sacrificed himself for you, Jaejoong. You might as well be thankful to him." Heechul said. 

Jaejoong turned to look at his beat friend. “You knew about this? And you didn't tell me?" Hyun Joong nodded his head, not saying anything. Jaejoong looked back to everyone and then ran out of the room, Kibum running after him.

Hong Sung and Hyun Joong had left hours ago. As for their sons, they were somewhere in the castle. The couple were in their bedroom in silence. The feminine one was lying in bed while the many one was staring outside the window as rain poured from above. 

Things had not gone ideally.

Heechul released a deep sigh. “Oh Hannie, it feels wrong but I know it is right. This is the path we _must_ take. We just have to."

Hangeng just looked outside, not looking at his soulmate. Things were not going according to plan.

“This won't be simple for anyone."

Heechul released a bitter chuckle and crossed his arms. “I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't know what I was getting us all into...Hannie?" He wanted to see his beloved's face. 

Hangeng turned. “Beggars can't be choosers. I wish to avoid that fate as well. If this must be done in order to have things change...I would agree and I have."

Tears fell from Heechul's eyes. “Why...oh God, he'll hate us..." 

Hangeng got onto the bed and embraced his soulmate. As Heechul sobbed, Hangeng rubbed his lover's back and spoke soothingly. “He'll understand why we did this, my love, he will. For now...let's go to bed, okay?" Heechul nodded. 

As the couple slept, they had no clue that their eldest son was in the rain crying hardly. Jaejoong was dying. He was not okay with this. He was dying from the inside. 

_Why....why us? _Jaejoong thought as he continued to cry as the rain poured. 

Things were changing. 


	10. The Vampires Speak

_He wishes the best for you. _

It was so strange to him. 

He had no seen Jaejoong that night and he didn't hear his voice when Yunho tried the telepathic communication thing. But there was nothing. He didn't even hear the other voice. 

His dream had been so weird that night. It was all pitch black and there was no light at all. He was not there, but he was at the same time. The beautiful boy was not there, but another presence existed. But it was not Jaejoong's.

_I'm filling in for Jaejoong right now._

_WHERE IS HE? I don't see him or hear him! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? WAS IT SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS?! _

He had woken up after that. It was still night time, but he had a feeling this dream of his was not done. For awhile, he stayed up until he closed his eyes shut and just drifted back to sleep. 

And the voice was there again.

“_He wishes the best for you,"_ was all that came from the other voice and that was all. Yunho woke up calmly. He was not sweating, but his heart ached and so did his head. He had not been expecting this. 

That day he had been waiting for night to come. He had wanted to see Jaejoong so he could ask him more, especially about the book. He had not told anyone, not even Yoochun. He needed answers. 

Even if that was the last time he would see Jaejoong, he wanted to know everything about it. There was no possibility for someone to just to continue on with life after this with no answers. He had to know. He wanted to know. He would not be at peace if he just let it all go with nothing.

He got up early even though he knew he would be extremely tired during the day, but he didn't care. He wanted to know and he didn't care how. He had to meet up with Yesung and Ryeowook. They knew and they had to answer him. He didn't care anymore. He was going to find out one way or another. 

After he had gotten dressed and took out his phone to text Yoochun:

I'm really sorry about everything, Chun. I really am. I ignored you and I shouldn't have been that way towards you. You didn't deserve that. I was mad but it was my fault. I hope you can forgive me. 

As he waited for a reply, he started writing a note for his parents. He was going to leave the house early as well. He knew his parents would be a bit questionable about it but he couldn't worry about that now. His parents were the least of his worry.

** _Dear Umma and Appa,_ **

** _I woke up early and left early. I was going to meet up with Chun since he was having some difficulties with a little project of his he was working on. Please do not worry, I am fine and will be home. _ **

** _Love,_ **

** _Yunho_ **

After finishing the letter he felt his phone vibrate and saw it was from his friend. He smiled as he read it:

**I know you likely had some heat with one of the Kim's, right? We also didn't get to talk! > : ( but I understand, but that doesn't mean we're not going to talk. Plus, why u walking me up so early??? It's earlier than you usually wake up.**

Yunho chuckled lightly and replied:

**That obviously means this situation of mine is unusual. I need to speak with Yesung and Ryeowook ASAP. I have a feeling I won't be seeing Jaejoong for a while.**

Yoochun replied:

**That seems odd? Tell me more.**

Of course, Yunho replied quickly:

**Someone else spoke to me saying that they were “filling" in for Jaejoong. I screamed in my head, “WHERE IS JAEJOONG? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? WAS IT SUPPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS?" **

Yunho got a reply:

**What did he say?**

Yunho replied:

**He said that Jaejoong said, “He wishes the best for you." It must mean that Jaejoong is not going to be communicating with me. I tried speaking telepathically but got no reply.**

Yunho didn't realize what he had texted after he got a reply. He had told Yoochun something that he hadn't told him:

**WHAT THE HELL? Telepathically? You didn't tell me this.**

Yunho wondered if he should get in detail, but before he replied he left his home and stayed in front of his home: 

**Sorry, I promise to explain. But I NEED you to get Yesung and Ryeowook to meet us up somewhere. Please? I don't care how you do it, but I need this right now Chun. I really do. Please??? For me?**

He got a quick reply after waiting for about three minutes:

**I'm gonna regret this, but what the hell? He said that we could talk all together at the basement of the school. He says that he's at the school already and for us to meet him there. Come on, I'm getting ready right now. See ya!**

Yunho replied:

**: ) thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll see ya soon!**

Yunho started walking away from his house until he got to the school. At the entrance, he saw the doors closed but they were not locked. He really wondered how the Kim boys got access, but he would ask that question later.

Instead of thinking about how the school was accessible, he just made it to the doors and opened them. He started going downstairs when he heard running footsteps. He felt afraid. They had been caught. 

He looked up to see his friend trying to catch up while panting..Yoochun's tie wasn't on right and his blazer wasn't buttoned up. It was as if he had done_ it_ and forgot that it was a meeting. But Yunho knew that was not true. His best friend was greasy, but he wasn't going to have done_ it_ while his friend wasn't having a blast himself.

“I'm...I'm..here...." Yoochun said while panting hardly.

“Why did you run?" Yunho asked.

“Didn't...wanna be late..."

Yunho nodded his head and led his friend downstairs until they once again made it to the dim lighted room and to the door where the doorknob was crushed. But the door was open and Yesung was leaning on it.

Yunho bowed his head and lifted it up. He spoke softly, “I'm really sorry about what I said...I had no right."

Yesung didn't say a thing. He just stared at the other with his arms crossed and eyes full of darkness. 

“It won't change thing...but I go that direction as well. I...there's no excuse for my behavior, so I'm not even going to say why I said it, but I am sorry." Yunho said.

“I understand. You are not confident and it not only has to do with school. I believe something else makes you not so self-conscious. I get that. Ryeowook's _guardians _would not have liked it and I don't how mine would've felt. My Umma though...she knew about it the day I was born." Yesung explained.

This confused both boys, but Yunho asked.

“How?"

Yesung chuckled and released a deep breath. “Because she could foresee the future and she saw mine. She saw Ryeowook. She knew who my soulmate was." 

“_Foresee_? That seems impossible!" Yoochun said. 

Yesung chuckled. “That means we have a ton of discussing to do then, don't we?"

“If you've read the codex, obviously you know about the start of vampires, right?" Yesung said as he sat beside his soulmate with their hands entwined.

“I don't." Yoochun said.

“Vampires originate from thousands of countries, there's no specifics." Yunho explained shortly.

Ryeowook giggled. “You've done your reading?"

Yunho nodded and took out the book. He wanted to show them about yesterday. “I want to show you guys something." Everyone had their attention on the book and were surprised to see the note written in red. 

“He wrote this...." Yesung muttered with fear.

Ryeowook looked towards his lover. “_Why_ though? Especially something like this?"

Yesung stared at the page for a while before answering. “He's planned something, no doubt. But I don't know what."

“Did you guys speak to Jaejoong yesterday?" Yunho asked curiously.

“No, but something tells me we should. But we'll do that later." Yesung said. 

“Who's Hong Sung? It says in parenthesis, author and owner." Yunho said. He looked towards his best friend, “You said you borrowed this from a girl?"

Yoochun nodded his head. “Yes, I did. She didn't say it was hers though, but I assumed it. There was people buying these books."

“The books that were sold aren't the original. Why do you think they're so hooked? This one is different from the rest." Yesung said.

“What?" Yunho said in fear.

Yoochun shrugged and put his hands up in surrender. “I had no clue so the fault is not on me."

“No, it isn't your fault Chun. The book everyone bought is made up. Luckily this girl did not figure it out. We can't have unnecessary people brought into this." Yesung said sternly. He was being more serious than ever.

“Who was the girl?" Ryeowook asked curiously looking towards Yoochun.

“Uh...Hwang...uh, Stephany? Brittany? No! Tiffany! Hwang Tiffany." Yoochun said.

“Tiffany? What business does she have here?" Yesung hissed with confusion laced in his voice.

“You know her?" Yunho asked.

Ryeowook answered. “She has connections with Hong Sung. I guess you can say is known to be an assistant or helper towards him."

“What did she say when she gave you the book?" Yesung asked.

“She said when she read it that she got scared but after watching a vampire film she felt fine." Yoochun said.

“How did you get it from her?" Yesung questioned and to this Yunho chuckled.

Yoochun ignored the chuckle and answered. “I was trying to prove to some boys and girls that I'll read their little books they were so drawn to. I asked her what she was reading and she told me. I also got a kiss on the cheek." Yoochun said the last sentence with sparkling eyes.

“I thought you were gay too?" Ryeowook asked.

Yunho answered. “I guess he's bi, but he finds the feminism in boys more attractive than women." 

“Shut up." Yoochun said, glaring at his best friend who merely grinned.

“Something tells me that Hong Sung was aware of this." Yesung said.

“I don't know if he _planned_ it though, Sungie. But Tiffany has absolutely everything to do with this." Ryeowook said.

“What makes this book so different?" Yunho asked.

“It was written with powers. Meaning that the author can change it whenever he wants to whatever he wants it to be. He just needs to think it in his head and poof! Whatever he imagined to be there is there. However he wants it to be it will be that way." Ryeowook explained.

“What about the fraud books?" Yoochun asked.

“Hong Sung seemed to be doing this for a reason but not one we know of. He just created a story I guess and named it The Vampire Codex. But I don't believe it has vampire facts, true ones at least. But one did. The one we have right now is the original. This one has magic, I guess you would say, unlike the other ones." Yesung explained.

“So...vampires are _real_? No joke?" Yoochun asked in reassurance. 

Ryeowook nodded his head. “Yes they are. They're as real as humans and animals are. But we don't reveal this to just anyone. It is best for people to stay out of this if it absolutely has nothing to do with them."

“What would it have to do with us humans?" Yunho asked.

“Like yours and Jaejoong's situation. Human and vampire soulmates; this is nothing rare, but nothing always accepted. Many vampires believe this is some type of sign while others tend to believe it is a sign of war and bad luck for the world of vampires. No one knows besides those who foresee the future or have visions of things that will happen in the future." Yesung explained.

“Are those who foresee the future honored in your world? I mean, seeing the future is big and old." Yunho asked. 

Yesung replied simply. “Some are and some aren't. My Umma, Kim Bo Kyung, was not unlike Hong Sung though."

“The bastard who started this can see the future?" Yoochun asked in awe.

Ryeowook nodded his head. “He's a vampire king of his own kingdom so that makes him even more powerful."

“Before anything else, the last time I saw Jaejoong, he said he didn't want to get _caught_. What did that mean?" Yunho asked curiously.

“Jaejoong isn't supposed to be talking to you or having any connections with you ever." Yesung said.

“Why?" 

“Hong Sung and my Umma foresaw Jaejoong's future. It was not good, it was quite...disastrous and full of _chaos_." Yesung answered. Yunho suddenly felt chills run up and down his back. What was wrong with Jaejoong's future?

“How bad was it?" Yoochun asked. 

“Bad enough for his parents wishing to keep their son away from the person he is destined to be with." Ryeowook answered.

“What happens?" Yunho asked worried.

“Uniting with you could possibly be the end of the whole universe." Yesung answered.

Yunho's eyes widened. “World's end?"

“Now what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Yoochun asked.

“Hong Sung and Mrs. Kim supposedly saw your son." Ryeowook said in a soft voice as he looked towards Yunho. 

_My...my...my son? _Yunho thought with widened eyes. 

Ryeowook nodded his head. “He was extremely powerful, especially you after Jaejoong had turned you into a vampire. Both of your powers are unstoppable!"

“M-my s-son? M-me as a..._vampire_?" Yunho asked with a shaking voice.

Yesung nodded his head. “Your son was so powerful...his powers are a combination of the powers Jaejoong and you have. It has been said that your son, Jaejoong, and you supposedly go into some dark side. The bloodline continues on with strong powers. But once your son is born the world is somehow in danger, there will be deaths of both vampires and humans. Even Jaejoong."

This made Yunho freeze.

_Jaejoong dies?_ Yunho thought in his head.

“That is why they are determined for Jaejoong to stay away from you. They do not want him to die and in order to do that...you cannot enter his life." Ryeowook said.

“B-but...we're soulmates! We're each other's halves, doesn't that mean something?" Yunho said with an angered tone.

“They'll do anything if it means to prevent Jaejoong's demise." Yesung said.

Yunho stood up from the chair he sat and backed away and turned away from them with his arms crossed. Yoochun left his seat and approached his friend. This indeed was a lot to take in.

Yoochun turned to look at the vampires who were sitting down.

“What happens to Yunho and his son?" Yoochun asked with a shaky voice and Yunho listened. “What becomes of my dear friend and his son?" Tears were forming in his eyes.

“They grieve and mourn like everyone else. Jaejoong supposedly dies once the boy has been born for at least two months. Jaejoong suffers through lots of pain during his last moments and then dies slowly." Yesung answered. 

“Does....does Jaejoong know?" Yunho asked, turning to look back at them.

“No, he doesn't." 


	11. A Different Fate

It was so much. He didn't know why this was happening and of course he still had many questions. But he couldn't even say a thing. It was all so much in one day. But even though it was all so much he still wanted to know more. He had to.

He couldn't believe the news though. 

He had a family of his very own. Jaejoong, his soulmate, and him had a child together. Even though that whole process seemed off, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was a _father_. 

The plans of having a family had not come to his mind. He had no time to find love and get a girl pregnant. Nor he have time to fall in love and adopt with whoever his partner was. He wanted a family and he wanted to be a father. He wanted all of those things, but it couldn't go that way since he had school and to apply for a good job.

But that was not what fate had planned for him.

He was going to be a vampire.

He had a life partner.

And he had a son!

“What are you thinking about, Yun?" Yoochun asked.

His best friend was sitting across from him at a lunch table. The two were eating lunch together while waiting for the two Kim boys. The conversation was not over yet, but the day had to go on and they had school. Besides, right now while the human boys had lunch the non-Mortals said they would return right after they took care of something. 

They had not noticed or heard the footsteps.

“The fact that I'm a father to a child." Yunho said with a smile on his face.

“_Could_ _be_ not is." It was not a familiar voice, but it did.

Both human boys turned their direction towards the voice. Between Yesung and Ryeowook was a boy. He seemed to be around the same height as Ryeowook. His hair was dark and his eyes were light. The boys could tell that he was not like them.

He had the same type of beauty and aura that Jaejoong, Yesung, and Ryeowook had. He was a vampire.

“Who...are you?" Yunho asked.

“My name is Kim Junsu. I'm the one who has been allowing you to speak telepathically to Jaejoong and the last vampire you heard in your dreams." The boy said with a serious tone. But it made him look adorable.

Yunho was about to say something but stopped when he saw something at the corner of his eyes. He saw Yoochun. But he knew his best friend was there, but he had not noticed the way he was looking at Junsu.

_What...the?_ Yunho thought and for a second he remembered the first time he saw Jaejoong. There was some type of similarity.

“What do you mean _could be_? Yesung and Ryeowook said that Jae and I have a son." Yunho protested, clearing his previous thoughts.

Junsu nodded his head. “That is true. That is a fate that was foreseen, but that does not mean it will come true. Jaejoong knows nothing about his son he conceives. All he knows is that he can't be with you and that is all. A few people know about this and Jaejoong is one of them who doesn't."

“Shouldn't someone tell him? He deserves to know. This is _our_ business, not anyone else's. Shouldn't it be our choice, as soulmates, for us to decide whether or not we want things to go this way?" Yunho interrogated.

“It is your future and life, but that does not matter. You have already heard of the deaths and the consequences." Junsu said.

“Yes I do know of it. But there is life and it must go on." Yunho said.

“The life of _killers_. Everything will be consumed by evil and darkness." Junsu said.

“Is there no way to stop this?!" Yunho shouted in a low voice.

Junsu released a deep sigh. “What do you think we can do? Exactly nothing. Even if you did think of something at the top of your head right now there's no use in doing so."

“W-why?" This came from Yoochun, his eyes still sparkling and attached to Yunho.

“Jaejoong is being betrothed to Hong Sung's son." Junsu answered simply, neglecting the looks from the sparkling-eyed boy. 

"Hong Sung? He's the one that wrote in that book!" Yunho said with irritation laced in his voice.

"Su, he wishes to know why probably. So I would prepare to answer that question right away." Yesung said in a warning tone.

Junsu released a deep chuckle. “This was planned a long time ago. Now it is being set in action. Both are eighteen and old enough to start a marriage and have children."

Marriage?

Have children?

Yunho was not going to be with Jaejoong, someone would replace him. Their son would never be born and brought into this world. He should be born, but that was not how things were going to be. Yunho was Jaejoong's soulmate not Hong Sung's son and whoever he was. 

“What about the soulmate of Hong Sung's son? All vampires have soulmates, don't they?" Yunho asked, a thought coming into his head.

“Yes, he does. And he has found him. But it seems like both are being forced into this. Hong Sung has talked to them both besides Jaejoong; they are aware of Jaejoong's fate. Hyun Joong loves Jaejoong, they are amazing close friends. He would do everything to prevent the death of his friend. And this is what will stop it." Junsu explained.

“How can anyone be okay with this? Isn't this frowned upon or something?" Yunho asked. 

“Like what has been said, living such fate won't be for the better of anyone so they sought for a solution and they found one." Junsu said simply. 

Once again everything was changing so quick. One moment he was being told he was supposed to have a child and the next moment he was being told that his child would never be born like he was supposed to be. 

His son was innocent like every other child, vampire or not. He found it quite unfair that his son wouldn't be given a chance in life. He wondered, what his family would've thought knowing that he would have a son; his parents would be grandparents and Ji Hye would be an aunt. He wondered how Jaejoong's parents were handling this.

Did they care about that innocent life? Their _grandchild_?

But there was nothing he could do. He was a regular human, not some vampire who had all sorts of powers. He couldn't stop what was being planned out for someone else. Besides, Jaejoong had let him go. Yunho felt guilty for that. 

The last dream, their last meeting, Yunho had been cold while his soulmate had been gentle and sweet. He had said Yunho was his best achievement and gift that was ever given to him. It seemed to Yunho, now thinking about, that Jaejoong wanted them to be together. That he tried his best connecting with him since Yunho obviously had no power to do such things. 

Now that Jaejoong was pretty much gone and the life that was supposed to be, something was shifting inside of him. Pain and sadness. He was never going to meet his son who had every right to be born like any other child. He was never going to be with the person he was supposed to be with.

He wondered how Jaejoong was doing this. Jaejoong might be hurting to. Yunho felt bad that he got to know about their child, but Jaejoong did not. He despised the fact that others got to see his son and he did not. If anything, Jaejoong and him should be able to see their child first before anyone else.

“Yun?" It came from Yoochun.

He still had his thoughts playing in his as he answered. “Sorry I...I was just drifting into thoughts of mine."

“I'm sorry, I really am." Yoochun apologized.

“What am I supposed to do, Chun? How can I...my son...how can someone do that?" Yunho asked.

“They said he was dangerous though." 

“I don't care!" This was heard by every single person in the room. Luckily no one had overheard their conversation and only the outburst from Yunho. 

The boy ended up storming out of the cafeteria with no one following him. Yoochun wanted to, but he felt like getting some sort of answers. Besides he had a feeling only his friend can cool himself down. 

Yoochun turned his head to the only person who wasn't wearing a uniform. His eyes were in trance once while looking at the male. The boy had caught Yoochun looking at him. 

Junsu sighed deeply. “What is your question?" He spoke softly, not in an impolite way. 

“Do you think...this is right? How would you feel if someone did the same to you? Took away your soulmate and future?" 

Junsu stared at him. “The same exact way he is feeling. I'm just telling him the truth. Whatever he wants to do I would be glad enough to help. But right now I don't think he wants to think of anything." He walked away from the human boy.

_You're stupid, don't think about him,_ Junsu thought in his head as he made his way to the rooftop of the school. 

He was not alone. 

“What are you doing here, Junsu-shi?" It was a young man. He looked about an inch or two taller than Junsu. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were brown. He was muscular and had a boyish face. From head to toe he wore black and blue; his coat was black and so were his boots and jeans, and his shirt was sapphire blue. Where the center of collar on the jacket was a real shining sapphire stone. 

It represented something. 

Junsu owned one to, but he would not wear it in front of humans unlike this young man. He knew the Blue Sapphire stone was more than a pretty stone. It had meaning to a certain clan that Junsu was honored to be a part of.

“Why must you ask, Donghae-shi?" Junsu asked. He respected the man, but sometimes he annoyed him. Sometimes.

Donghae chuckled lightly. “I told you that you can simply call me Donghae."

Junsu chuckled as well. “And how many times have I told you to do the same towards me? I am not your superior."

“One too many it seems." Donghae said and Junsu nodded. “But you have not answered my question."

“Did you expect me to do so?" Junsu asked.

“I thought it would have seemed to be the most respectable thing to do, answer a question when it is asked." Donghae said.

“Why must I answer? Wouldn't it be respectful to not push someone to answer an unnecessary question?" Junsu asked with anger in his words. Now he was getting annoyed.

“Why do you believe it is unnecessary? Master Eun—" 

“He is your soulmate after all, Donghae. I don't know if Hyukkie would appreciate it if you kept calling him that. He's not your owner and you're not his pet." Junsu said.

“I am quite aware what I am and what he is to me. It does not need to be explained to me by anyone, Junsu." Donghae said.

Junsu grinned. “Good, now you were saying?"

“Eunhyuk has requested to know about your whereabouts." 

“Why?" Junsu asked curiously.

Donghae shrugged. “No clue and I have no right to pry into his business and find out to why that is. You're a big boy, but he thinks of you as a brother so I seem to perfectly understand why he worries about you."

“Well you can go on your way and tell him I'm here." Junsu said.

“You know the travel back, Su. There's more to all of this than you say, I know. I wish to know why you are here. I wish to make this trip worth it." Donghae said.

“Well I deeply apologize for wasting to your time." Junsu apologized not sincerely. 

“Ha, ha, very funny. But I would do anything for Eunhyuk, he is my soulmate. Since you are like family to him and you mean something to him you do to me as well. You're my friend too you know." Donghae said.

“So I still have to answer your ridiculous question?" Junsu asked, knowing he couldn't get out of this as much as he wanted to.

“No, not really. But if the answer is as _ridiculous_ as my question I'll consider lying for you, how about it?" 

“Jaejoong's soulmate."

“WHAT? Junsu!" Donghae was shocked.

Junsu stared at his friend. “Jaejoong has been connecting with him and I helped. Now he wants to know about everything since Jaejoong has released him."

“What did you tell him?" Donghae asked.

“Practically everything." Junsu admitted, not affected by any of it.

“This is more than ridiculous...it's insane! What we're you thinking?" Donghae asked. 

Junsu shrugged. “He had the right to know."

“Now what? Where is he? What does he think?"

“No accurate answer to that. I would be mad too, wouldn't you?"

Donghae nodded his head. “I would, but....I'm thankful enough that I am not in such situation. I wonder how the four will get over this."

“How's Min Woo?" Junsu asked thinking about _four._

Donghae crossed his arms. “Doing bad, of course. Jaejoong's soulmate and him have no other future...their soulmates will be forced to marry and then conceive children. The lives of theirs will never be how it was supposed to be."

“This is happening....isn't it, Hae? That _fate_ is over, never to be." Junsu whispered, but loud enough for the other to hear though. 

“Sad to say but yes. I don't know how any of them could continue on with life." Donghae said.

“So what would you suggest for them to do then? Kill themselves?" Junsu asked in disbelief.

Donghae shrugged. “I would rather be dead with my soulmate than spending my eternal life alone." 


	12. A Helpless Night

He was trying to think of something. Yoochun had told him that Junsu supported them on whatever he chose to do. This was something Yunho didn’t understand. Ryeowook and Yesung brought the random boy over just so he could tell him how the life that he was supposed to have was not going to ever exist—Yunho didn’t like this.

_“He said that he has no clue of what to do, but whatever you came up with he said he would have our backs.”_

Yunho didn’t have the slightest clue either for what he could do. He wished he could’ve invited Ryeowook and Yesung over but he didn’t know how his parents would feel about it. They had said that they had a meeting with Junsu and another vampire.

He wondered where the two vampires stayed. Did vampires live in houses or stay outside? He had no clue. But it’s not like they slept?

Then again, it was another stereotype people had made up for as long as vampires have been created as mythical creatures. Perhaps real vampires actually do sleep to gain energy or something? He had not asked such questions, but that was a question Yoochun would have probably asked though.

As he thought of his best friend for a brief moment, he ended up taking out his phone and looking at his contacts. The two vampires had exchanged numbers with him and even gave him Junsu’s number. The vampire probably had no clue of such things and probably would not have found it amusing.

He clicked on his friend’s name and started texting him:

**Hey Chun, how are you?**

It was plain and small, and extremely simple but it was something. After the visit from Junsu, the two friends had a small conversation. Yunho felt bad, but he knew Yoochun was aware of what he was going through. It was all so weird—this was no psychic stuff, it was _real_.

And it was quite strange how he was just told about his future in twenty to thirty minutes? But it wasn’t his future. Things were going to change drastically for everyone—there would be no true fate. It would be planned.

A part of him felt angered while a smaller part of him felt somewhat like there was no hope and use in even thinking about it all. Recalling every word of what they all said, Yunho remembered they said Jaejoong would die and also many innocent people. Yunho would have his child, but not his soulmate. It made him feel horrible deep down inside. All he was thinking about was his poor, innocent child. Was he being selfish?

He was thinking about their child, but forgetting that Jaejoong would die after their child’s birth. Their son would grow up without a mother and that did make Yunho sad. Jaejoong, he would hope, and he had two parents who cared and loved them, but this child would not.

Perhaps it was best this way? Maybe life would be better if Yunho and Jaejoong moved on. Jaejoong would get to live. But even though he wanted to wish for that, he still wondered how their actual future. Their right future—the fate they were supposed to make happen.

It felt weird knowing something about his future. He felt a little happy knowing that he ended up with someone—not a girl his parents forced him to marry. He wondered how his parents would feel if they had heard about this vision some vampires had of his future.

Would they be happy Yunho found someone and had a child? Would they accept Yunho’s sexuality, Jaejoong, and their son?

Or would they be creeped out? Would they want to see Yunho again? Would they despise Jaejoong and the child?

Yunho had no clue of their reaction. If they did love everything, Yunho could only think, “_Too good to be true,” _and if they did not accept; he wondered about his own reaction. Would he listen to them? Would he leave his lover and child? He had no clue.

His thoughts went away once he felt his phone vibrate. He got a reply:

**I wouldn’t be thinking about me right now, Yun. I’m not even thinking about myself, my dear friend. You’re on my thoughts, so tell me, how are YOU doing?**

Yunho chuckled. Of course, his best friend would be thinking of someone else besides him at these types of situations that likely _never_ happened. He replied:

**Think about yourself, I got my own back—don’t take that to any offense. I’m merely thinking about, “What to do?”**

He was happy to get a reply quickly since he wondered if Yoochun had any clues or ideas:

**Do you wish to see him? Do you want to talk to him briefly, a dream or telepathic? I bet Susu can do that for you.**

_Susu? _Yunho thought in his head in confusion but ended up bursting into laughter. He knew exactly who his friend was referring to. He answered:

**I noticed you two, don’t deny it PARK YOOCHUN! Something tells me Jae isn’t the only vamp with a human soulmate.**

Yoochun replied:

**Shut it, you! Besides, he…I don’t think he notices me. I think…I think he might be attached to someone else…don’t you think, Yun?**

Yunho smiled as he replied to his friend:

**Nah, you two are definitely connected. Don’t doubt it my friend and don’t start doing so either. Just you wait and see—something is going to spark like an inferno between you two.**

Yoochun replied:

***shrugs* who knows? I would get going to sleep now my dear friend. You also didn’t answer my question.**

Yunho could feel his eyes starting to close a bit. He might as well take a shower, into his nightclothes, and head to bed. Before doing so he texted his friend one last time:

**I think I need to sleep on it, Chun. A night’s rest will do likely. It was so much to handle today. I’ll text ya tomorrow, good night.**

If Yoochun had replied, Yunho had not gotten it. He had left his phone on his bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It felt good to have a nice, hot shower—it felt like some cleansing thing. As if all bad things and thoughts were being drained out of him. But that was not possible.

He still thought of how chaotic things looked in that vision. He would never know what it looked like in the vision, but he could only imagine. Destruction and disastrous. _Chaotic_.

As he laid on his bed he tried to not think about everything that was happening. He ended up finally closing his eyes shut and ended up sleeping. This dream was different from the rest.

_A small black box was laid on a glass table. It was not any black box though. It was a black chest with a red gem where the keyhole was. The gem started to shine brighter and brighter until it turned all white and the chest opened itself. What the chest revealed was lightness, something was glimmering from inside. Something that he could not see._

_The gem restored to its original color; red and the lights dimmed into there was nothing. Immediately, the sight of the chest was engulfed by darkness. Before he knew it he was standing up, facing someone. _

_The person facing him wore a white, very low, V-neck shirt that went down to their knees where there were black jeans. Around the person's neck was a silver chain that held onto a pendant. The pendant was big, but beautiful at the same time. There was metal that crossed together and metal wings at the side. At the center was a teardrop shaped white diamond. The necklace shined due to the diamond that was like starlight in the night where all five stars aligned._

_He saw the face of the person finally. All familiar too him. Dark hair and big sparkling does eyes. A perfect sharp nose and luscious lips. A thin, beautiful boy with snow colored flawless skin. It was Jaejoong right in front of him._

_But they were both surprised. Their hands were intertwined together and they were looking at each other, their eyes full of sadness and astonishment. It was if you were told you were going to see a dead relative, alive and healthy, and just poof! They were standing right in front of you. _

_Yunho caressed Jaejoong's cheek and whispered, “J-J-Jaejoong..."_

_The beauty placed his hand on his soulmate's. “Yunho....."_

_The dream ended when suddenly, the necklace around Jaejoong's neck dropped._

Yunho sprang up from his bed. He was panting hardly and sweat was dripping from his forehead. He had dreamed about Jaejoong. They had been together. It felt exactly like the other dreams; nothing he _dreamed of_, but something almost so real and too lifelike.

He had seen Jaejoong.

His eyes snapped widely open. He gently got up from his bed and made his way towards the balcony and looked out. He was breathing hardly due to the dream. He had not thought this would happen. He was thinking about him again...their connection had just happened once more. 

Jaejoong wanted to go back and dream longer with Yunho. But he could not. He was not allowed to think about his soulmate or their future together that he was desperately wishing for. That would never be.

_Tell me, my dear ancestors, is this for the best? Should we deny our fate and true destiny? Is this good or....bad? _Jaejoong thought as he looked up at the sky. It was dark and there was a moon with its companions, the silver shining stars. 

He touched his chest and felt as if the necklace was there. It was unfamiliar, but had some familiarity to it strange enough. It felt so real, not like a dream at all. And Jaejoong had really wished their meetings were not. But they would never meet. 

Both went back to bed just to be disappointed that they did not see each other again. It was all pitch blackness. No one there. Nothing there at all. They yearned to see and hear each other, but it indeed was a helpless night for both teenagers. They wished that things would change. But all they could do was think about each other rather than be with each other. 


	13. Pasts, Time and Choices

“Something is not right." Yesung said as he sat on the chair in the hotel room. He could sense something was wrong but he had no clue to what was wrong. Why something felt wrong. Why there was a reason for him to be suspicious. 

“Nothing ever seems right these days." This came from a different vampire. It was Lee Donghae, guard of Master Park Eunhyuk. Yesung and Ryeowook had met with him after their whole unfinished conversation with the two human beings.

It had been quite a struggle for them to actually say all of that. The two had not really been ready. It seemed all too quick for them, but they did agree with the two Mortals. They had the right to know. But it was all so strange due to the fact that it seemed so unnecessary.

Those who were told had something to do with the vampire world. The two were well aware that both Jung and Park did have many things to do with the vampire world. They weren't given the power to foresee the future, but they knew that Junsu and Yoochun were soulmates. It was something that could easily be seen.

But things would not be going the way they were supposed to. Jaejoong was being married off to a different vampire while Yunho had to allow to happen for his soulmate to live. The two vampires wondered if Yoochun would go to Junsu. Since his friend is hurting, would he go and be happy with _his_ ownsoulmate?

“What is it, Sungie?" Ryeowook asked in concern, taking his lover's hand in his. The couple exchanged soft smiles before Yesung started talking once again.

“Like I said nothing seems right." Yesung repeated himself once more with a not pleasing tone. Something was really bothering him. “Something tells me it has to do with the two mortals."

Junsu released a light chuckle as he poured water in a Styrofoam cup. There were no glasses in the hotel room even though there was a small coffee machine.

“Mortals are funny creatures, don't you think?" He asked before taking a sip from his cup.

Donghae answered while his arms were closed. He looked towards the couple in the room. “I wonder why on earth you stay. They are not worth your time."

Yesung growled. "May I remind you that you are speaking to a previous mortal?" All eyes were on Ryeowook except for Yesung who was boring holes in Donghae's face.

“Not anymore, Sungie!" Ryeowook whined cutely. Ever since he was turned and got to know more about his new life he felt better about being turned. He had not approved of this. He just didn't want to feel pain anymore and being alive had caused that.

Yesung gave a squeeze to his soulmate's hand. “I don't care, my dearest. Your parents were mortals though, do they not deserve respect?" He was now looking at his lover.

Ryeowook merely smiled weakly. He didn't like talking about those topics. “I do not know who my parents are, Sungie. Who knows who they are? For all we know they could be cruel people."

Yesung stared at his lover with sadness. “Do you not wish to know them, my love?"

Ryeowook shrugged. “The mortals I knew were cruel. I was merely a child as this all happened. I was so young when you found me...I was so _broken_. I was brought back to life because of you. Vampires seemed to be my only bliss in life, especially being with you."

It was quite a saddening life his soulmate had lived. Yesung had parents and a little brother. He lost them, but it wasn't as if he was abandoned. Yesung had been brought into another family and was practically treated high-class. He had a good life and he always did feel anger. It wasn't towards his new lovely family, but towards those who took his family.

His father was killed and so was his mother. He was told his little brother who was only four, Kim Jong Jin, was exiled. He knew his brother was likely never seen. If he was alive or dead, Yesung wouldn't know. For as long as he remembered, he felt like his little brother was dead. 

He was supposed to be dead as well. But he had not been born with the foreseeing powers like his parents and brother. He was born with the powers of invisibility which was a valuable power, but telling the future was an even more precious power. 

His family suffered such fate because his mother had told Ryeowook's mother of her son's future. The woman would have a son who would be with a male vampire. This was ridiculous to her probably. Yesung never knew why the woman had abandoned her child but she was never found no matter how many times someone tried looking for her. 

But as Yesung was living the “good life" his beloved was abused and told that he was merely worth nothing. Yesung was wandering around looking for his soulmate. He was not happy where he was and wished to find happiness which he believed would be when he found his other half. 

He literally meet his soulmate as he died in an alleyway. Yesung was furious. He smelled blood and tears and sensed sadness. He heard whimpers of pain and agony as well. He knew it was his soulmate. He was angry because everything had been taken from him and now his soulmate.

Yesung's plan wasn't to bite his soulmate right when they met. He wanted to get to know his fated lover before they did anything drastic. He made it where his soulmate was and held him; he was thin, bruised, light as a feather. And so cold. He was dying.

He could see the blood oozing from the wound on the boy's stomach. Obviously he had been stabbed after being beaten to death. Whoever had done this did not care for the boy and will never be sorry ever. What was even worse was the fact that he found out his soulmate was born blind. He was beaten and had no chance of winning.

Yesung felt like he was the one being punished. He lost his family and now he would lose his other half? It seemed unfair! There was no other choice but to turn the boy then and there. Yesung did so and did not regret it. As his lover turned from dead to undead all possible flaws were erased; no wounds and no illnesses of any sort. No blindness. 

Ryeowook was able to see things now. When he awakened he was shocked to see everything, so much. He should've been happy, but he was confused and scared. He was used to blackness and no comfort. There was a stranger holding him and he did not feel any pain.

_“W-who are you..." Ryeowook whispered softly._

_Yesung smiled weakly. “Your soulmate, the one you are supposed to be with."_

_“I'm not supposed to...be here. Death should've taken me unless you're an angel and I was allowed in the Gates of Heaven. Or you're a demon and God thought I was not innocent." Ryeowook said._

_Yesung just shook his head in disagreement. “No, you won't die. I will not allow it. My dearest, why do you wish for God or the Devil to take you? Why do you want to die?"_

_Ryeowook could only frown. “I never asked to be alive or to die. I was born into this world alone and meant to be harmed and I was my whole life. Death will erase all the pain...I don't want to be hurting anymore...I'm so tired."_

They had gotten to know each other and months later it was as if they were surely meant to be. Which they were. Ryeowook got his revenge though. Yesung would've done it, but it made sense that his lover would do it. They couldn't bruise Yesung and they didn't do it to him. Ryeowook was the victim and he deserved to stand up for himself.

Yesung remembered the screams and the bones cracking. The eyes of his lover were not only beautiful, but highly dangerous as well. If he wanted to he could take away sight from any way and cause pain. Yesung wondered where this power came from. His parents could see the future and he could go invisible. It must've came from an ancestor. 

But he liked his lover's power. It made him feel comfortable when he couldn't be with his soulmate. Ryeowook just needed to stare at someone in their eyes and wish for whatever (pain or blackness) and in seconds such thing would happen. It was dangerous, but Yesung didn't care. Between his lover and him the one who had the most valued power was Ryeowook. 

He wondered what exactly had his parents had seen from his future. His Appa had not said a thing while his Umma had. Yesung was thankful to know though. 

_“Your soulmate is beautiful, my dear son. He has sparkling eyes and I know we'll help you find him."_

If his parents had still been alive, Ryeowook and him would have met sooner. There was a possibility that abuse wouldn't have come to his soulmate if his parents were still alive. He would never know though. His parents were gone and life was going perfect for him and Ryeowook.

“Sungie?" The memories and thoughts went towards the back of his mind as Ryeowook's melodic voice filled his ears. All his attention was on his cute, short lover.

“Hm, sorry dear. What were you saying?" Yesung asked, lostbut trying not to seem like it.

Ryeowook giggled as the other two vampires were glaring at them. “Suie was about to ask us a question once we realized you were drifting into your own thoughts. Will you speak your mind to us, my love?"

Yesung released a deep chuckle. “Will you be mad if I don't?" Ryeowook shook his head and blushed. Yesung looked towards Junsu. “Ask away, Su."

“Will you two be staying? Your favors for Jae have been complete. For now there won't be such things. Jaejoong is going to be extremely busy and there's a possibility you won't be able to speak to him until he gets some time to himself whenever that is." Junsu said, more like a statement than a question. 

Yesung turned his head towards his beloved. “Should we go, Wookie? He's not wrong about the fact that all of this between the two are over."

“Is it really, Sungie? Is all of this really over between them? I don't wish to think so. I think we should stay until Yunho has decided what he wishes to do. Don't you think so, my love?"

Yesung nodded his head in reply. It was only fair that way. 

“Fine. It's been settled. We'll leave after whatever Yunho says. But there is no point in doing so, it's quite futile. What will he wish to do? He can only stay and move on." Donghae said. 

“If I've learned a thing or two about mortals, it is the fact that they are quite _unexpecting_." Junsu admitted softly.

“Be serious, Su. What can he ask for us to do? We can't change anything. This isn't our choice and we might as well back up thousands of miles away from this war. I belong to the Blue Kingdom and so do Yesung and Ryeowook." Donghae said.

Junsu nodded his head. “But I am a part of both kingdoms, Blue and Red. No matter what, I'll always be in the middle of both. And nothing has turned into war."

“_Yet_, Su. I have no idea what this Mortal wants and perhaps if these creatures are quite surprising, his deeds will likely be foolish." Donghae said.

“Calm down Hae." Junsu said with his hands in a surrendering position. 

“We will not leave yet, Donghae. We will be patient and wait for the decision of Yunho. Hopefully he thinks well of this." Yesung said.

Donghae snorted. “Mortals take too much time."

Yesung shrugged. “We have plenty, it is _they_ who do not."

“You're wrong about that. If he plans to do anything with Jaejoong he might as well say something now. Time is running and so is everyone's patience. He must choose."

_If only it was that simple,_ Junsu thought as he pitied the Mortals. Their time was running out. He was also wondering more about them every second. In some way, they were catching his interest. But he would have to be patient. 


	14. The Mortal's Decision

It was a regular school day. It had been at least four days that passed since the whole situation of his had begun. He would've thought by now things would be different. Perhaps it would've all been his imagination? But no matter how many times he had hoped _that_ was real it was not.

Yoochun and him continued seeing the Kim boys at school which meant they were waiting for him to do something. He figured Junsu was still somewhere. He had gotten messages from both Kim boys and was surprised to hear that they would be patient and have his back.

He wondered why they were so supportive of him. It didn't seem like vampires had really liked or favored mortals; so it confused him dearly. Why were they so nice to him? Why were they patient? He wondered hat there was he could do.

It was an early Saturday morning and he got up because of a text message he received from someone. He had figured it was Yoochun. But it was not. It came from an unknown number. He read it in fear:

**Giving up? Good.**

Yunho had an idea who this person was. It had been confirmed that the person who was the owner and author of The Vampire Codex was the person who had sent him the unknown text messages. Kim Hong Sung. He was the father to the young man who was taking his soulmate.

It was strange saying it out loud and thinking it as well. His soulmate. Not a lot of people believed in such things nowadays. They had belief there was someone out there who would love you back till the end. This was different from what people believed in these days and what was real.

There were vampires.

There were such things as _soulmates_. He had both. 

His soulmate was a vampire. And he would have been one two if Jaejoong and him could be together. If they could be united many things could have happened for them. Their son could have been born.

He didn't care about being a vampire though. Others would have been in excitement. Sure, being supernatural was cool. Having powers no one else had was useful and pretty extraordinary. But he could care less. What he found more important was the fact that he had someone who he was supposed to be with.

He wouldn't have to date someone one by one until they matched and lasted. That took time and he didn't have it. After finding the right one he never wanted to let go of them. What was even more pleasant was that he wasn't forced by his parents to marry a girl.

He could only imagine how he went through that. Yesung, Junsu, and Ryeowook said nothing about his parent's. They hadn't said much about Yoochun either. He wondered what was going to go on for them. He would wish for his parents to be a part of his life, but whatever happens would happen.

He ended up replying to the text message. This man was annoying him:

**You're no longer a mystery to me, and if you are somewhat “superior" I have no respect towards you. You took something precious away from me; my fate, my soulmate, and the existence of my son. You're worth less than dust.**

This reply made Yunho feel a bit confidence. But that emotion drifted away as quick as it had appeared. There was still the emotion of anger that lingered inside of him.

But he was not lying. He didn't care who Kim Hong Sung was. All he was to Yunho was someone he disliked. Who would be okay with this? It seemed to be that his son was suffering as well and his soulmate. Even Hong Sung's son was marrying Jaejoong, Yunho couldn't despise him completely. 

There were four individuals in this horrible situation.

He didn't at all get shivers down his spine when he got a reply:

**You are merely a human, I wonder why the ancestors had you matched with Jaejoong. He's worth more than you will EVER be. Your status is less than his. As for your fate there is advantages, but there are the flaws. Your son's birth as well has its benefits and its downsides. It wasn't all smiles and euphoria. **

He didn't know if he cared anymore. He was well aware of what would happen if Jaejoong and him could live such a life. He's heard it and thought about it more than once. 

_Is it really for the best? It can't be,_ Yunho thought in his head as he scanned over the text message once more.

What could he do?

He wanted to see Jaejoong. He wanted to talk to him. It had been nights since he's heard the beauty's voice and saw his face. He didn't want things to end between them. He had no clue their time was limited. But he also knew that Jaejoong needed to hear everything.

Jaejoong was marrying someone without knowing what he was letting go. He had no clue that he had a child. Yunho was quite aware that no one would ever tell him. No one had the business to. But it seemed so unfair and not right towards Jaejoong.

It was Jaejoong's and his fate, no one else's. It seemed right that his soulmate or family and friends to speak to him about it. No family would do that; they were convinced that this was the right and only thing to do. His friends didn't think it was their business or right to do so. Yunho was left: Jaejoong's soulmate. 

Yunho texted once last thing to Hong Sung:

**Just wait and see; some of us “Mortals" are quite surprising.**

Yunho ended up deleting the previous text messages. He waited until he got a reply. He deleted all the messages between Hong Sung and him. He didn't even read the man's reply. 

It didn't matter to him though. 

None of it did though. 

All that mattered was Jaejoong. 

**Meet me at the rooftop of the school building during lunch! Bring Yesung, Ryeowook, and Junsu. I have made my decision, Chun. It has to do with my soulmate. They need to be here. And so do you. **

Yoochun had not expected to have gotten a text message from Yunho. He had to do what he said. He was loyal to his friend and he knew what his friend was going through. He would not deny or protest.

He went through his contacts and texted Yesung:

**Yesung, Yunho has chose his decision. Get Ryeowook and Junsu, I reckon they would want to hear this.**

Yesung replied quickly: 

**We'll meet you there. It won't just be five of us. **

Yoochun wondered if he should ignore the last sentence. _It won't just be five of us. _It was Yunho, Yesung, Ryeowook, Junsu and him. At least he believed so. Who else would they need to bring with them? Who else was there?

Yoochun recalled the word _soulmate. _Supposedly, that was the person you were supposed to be with. Obviously Yesung and Ryeowook were meant to be and so were Jaejoong and Yunho. He wondered who his was. But that was even if he had a soulmate. Perhaps there was no vampire for him? Not everyone had a vampire they were destined to be with.

_Junsu._

The cute vampire boy's name popped into his head. His pretty face as well. Yoochun could only imagine having someone like Junsu fated to be with him forever. He was attracted to the boy, but he had no clue if the latter was attracted to him. 

Perhaps he just liked him and they weren't meant to be? 

He had no clue how it was supposed to feel when finding your soulmate. Yoochun didn't even know who Junsu was. They were basically strangers; knew nothing about each other. But how could Yunho and Jaejoong love each other? They're merely strangers to themselves as well.

Yoochun had waited for the time to come so he could head to the rooftop. No one noticed and questioned if they had possibly. He heard footsteps from behind him. It sent shivers down his spine, but he figured it was just the vampires. 

Once he made it up top his best friend was already there. He was sitting down on the edge while looking down. Yunho looked sad and a bit hesitant. Yoochun pitied his best friend. If he was going throug such things he knew Yunho would always be there for him. They were best friends after all.

Finally everyone was on the rooftop and Yunho was looking in their direction. It confused the two mortals that there was another young man who stood quite close to Junsu. He wore black from head to toe and a sapphire gem at the collar. 

It was a beautiful gem indeed. 

“Who is he?" Yunho asked. Yoochun would have wanted to ask that question but wondered if it would seem rude.

Yesung answered and gestured towards the young man. “This is Lee Donghae. He is not superior like his mate, Park Eunhyuk. He is known to be a guard though. He has come by the orders and concerns of his soulmate." 

This silenced them for two minutes at the very least.

“Others will become suspicious soon. Our adopted parents will suspect our absence and our excuses will become exposed." This came from Ryeowook. He looked a bit sad and distant.

“How long were you planning to stay?" Yoochun asked, his eyes directing towards Junsu. The latter stared back.

“Once Yunho made his decision we were intending to leave. Stay a night to prepare if needed, check out of the hotel the next morning, and leave." Yesung explained.

Donghae had his arms crossed and glared at Yunho. “You took your sweet time deciding."

Yunho looked towards the speaking vampire. “Being happy with your future being taken away from you isn't something you can process in an hour like you vampires." He spoke bitterly but that was his intention. 

He wanted them all to know what he was giving up.

He wanted them to know they ruined his life.

He wanted them to know his son's _blood_ was in their hands.

But he couldn't.

“I'm not letting it all go." Yunho announced and he noticed the change on everyone's faces. The three Kim's looked appalled, Donghae looked furious, and Yoochun looked relaxed and calmed. “_Yet_."

“What do you mean?" Yoochun asked, his voice shaky.

Yunho rose from where he sat and approached the vampires and his Mortal friend. “I know about this and Jaejoong does not. It is unfair. I have one last chance to make everything right. If he wishes to forget our fate then I will agree with him. But if he wants that life, if he wants me....if he wants that baby....I will give it to him." He was serious.

“You have no clue of what you've chose." Donghae said, still in rage and fury.

“Do you think it is right for Jaejoong to not know a thing about? Not even the slightest detail? He can't be with me is all he's ever been told; he can't be with his soulmate." Yunho said.

“Do you understand why this plan has been set up in the first place? To protect Jaejoong and all other innocent vampires. If he chooses such fate, it will turn to chaos! You seem to not have gotten it in your head that he will die if he chooses to be with you." Donghae said.

This struck him, but he knew it has for a while now.

He didn't want Jaejoong to die and he didn't want their son to become motherless. Perhaps there was something they could do? 

But it was fate.

“I know that...that makes me sad that he must diminish. But it would be unfair to not tell him how it _should_ had been. I am a mortal and he is a vampire; his word is worth more than mine. Whatever he chooses I will agree. He has the right to know." Yunho said.

“And what if he desires to throw such fate away? Will you still agree with him? Not going to tell him will save you from pain and result of rejection. Wouldn't you rather prevent heartbreak?" Donghae asked in confusion.

Yunho shook his head in disagreement. “My feelings don't matter; I knew about this and he didn't. I have to hope and try. I must hang on to hope and faith. I will do so. If my son...our son can _live_ than I will do such things for him to live."

A groan came from Donghae but he ended up putting his arms down. “So your plan is what? What do you wish to do?"

“I want to see Jaejoong."


	15. Fate's Mysterious Ways

He was trying best to listen. He tried to block their voices from entering his eyes. Their voices weren't unpleasant, but their words were like poison in his mouth that he wished to spit out in seconds. Their words were dangerous and poisonous. He had no clue how anyone could listen to it all.

His parents had smiles on their faces and so did Mr. Hong Sung. He seemed to rarely see his younger brother which concerned him a lot. He could not get away from everyone and everything on his shoulders as much as he wished to.

Right now, his mother and a maid were discussing some things while his father and Mr. Hong Sung were speaking about the new symbol of the two kingdoms united. The kingdoms uniting made him a little frightened. The wedding of two heirs obviously meant two kingdoms being united and brought together as one.

His attention wasn't on which color the symbol should be or the wedding. Sitting across from him was his groom-to-be. Hyun Joong was smiling, but it was weak and fake. This Jaejoong was quite well-aware of and used to. Not all choices their parents made were pleasing to them; at such occasions Jaejoong would burst to tears while Hyun Joong would put on a smile.

Jaejoong just sat with his two hands clasped and his expression blank. Hyun Joong noticed this and spoke.

“My dearest friend, I am truly sorry for this arrangement. It was not my decision or intentions." Hyun Joong spoke softly, his face full of sympathy.

Jaejoong answered with glassy eyes. “While we spent time together in the greenhouse...you knew about it and I didn't...why didn't you tell me? As best friends, shouldn't a friend speak of such matters especially if it concerns them?"

Hyun Joong nodded his head and took his friend's hands in his. But Jaejoong pulled them back and placed them flat down on his lap. 

Hyun Joong released a deep sigh and crossed his arms, “I did know of it but I did not wish to let go of such moments. That was the last moment we would spend moments together as _friends_. Now it must change. We must spend time being fiancès." 

Jaejoong got a little angry. He knew his friend meant well and could not change any of this. This was all planned and arranged by their parents who they chose to listen to. But his anger had been a bit towards his _fiancè_. Hyun Joong had known about this arrangement and he was the only one who didn't.

He could understand that Hyun Joong didn't want to ruin their last moments as friends. But he still didn't find it right that his best friend didn't tell him something as important as this. But perhaps this was not all Hyun Joong's fault? His parents knew and likely Kibum knew as well. Why had they not told them?

They had been hiding it from him.

This was just a part of whatever plan they were planning.

If they told him now it meant he couldn't get out of it.

And that was quite accurate.

Jaejoong wanted to be alone. His family had been intending to do such things. 

He rose from his chair and everyone's attention was on him. His parents looked concerned like the maid while Hong Sung looked suspicious and Hyun Joong's face was staring down in his lap.

“Jae darling, what is wrong?" Heechul asked in a worried tone.

Hyun Joong whispered lightly. “I-I'm sorry..." It was barely heard.

Jaejoong dashed out of the library and went off somewhere else. He ignored what they had to say and their looks. 

He ended up exiting the big castle and taking a stroll outside. There was so much inside going on. He wanted to release his anger and tears, which was something he could not entirely do. The rage in his eyes and the tears cascading down his cheeks wouldn't prevent the event he wished would never come. 

The weather was not like the rainy or winter season that had passed. There was a hidden sun and clouds and a sharp, powerful wind in the atmosphere. But he didn't care if there was a deadly storm or not, though it might terrify the younglings.

He ended up finding his way towards the cemetery which was in the forest that was many feet away from the castle. But it wasn't as if where dead souls lay scared vampires. Vampires seem to have connection with souls and ghosts; the creatures did not frighten them like they did towards mortals.

In the forest there were metal crosses that stuck from the ground, but those were merely symbols of showing everyone this was not only a forest, but a cemetery as well. Beyond the crosses was a white mansion. That was where the souls of those who've diminished lay.

There were black gates guarding the mansion, even though it wasn't forbidden to be allowed to enter. 

_Curiosity of the young ones likely,_ Jaejoong thought with a small smile. The thought of children adored him. He wondered if he would have any, if fate allowed him to.

He opened the gates, being respectful, he closed the gates as well. He went up the white stairs attached to the porch. He opened the single black door and watched it closed all by itself; the ghosts being polite.

He passed the rooms which had large shelves full of caskets or coffins with a dead body in it of course. Some shelves were empty of course. Jaejoong had closed his room and made a small prayer in his head as he entered each room. He hoped each of these souls would rest in peace.

He made his way towards a flight of stairs that went up and he took each step until he entered a massive hallway with more than ten rooms. He made it towards one that said in capitalized, cursive letters: _LIBRARY_. He opened the door and was exposed to an enormous library; full of large shelves with many books, quills and parchment, tables and chairs. 

He made hisway towards a section of shelves that were known to be where the history book, and manuscripts were. He took one with the title: _Fate_. He took the large black book and sat down at a table. He intended to read over it. 

Jaejoong figured out that there were many couples amongst vampires that had mortals. Back then, mortals were not entirely accepted in the vampire world. The mortals thought of them as the Devil's spawns and evil creatures. Some vampires were decent, then those who didn't care, and then those who weren't so polite. 

He understood why vampires disliked mortals at first. Like mortals, vampires has feelings and emotions. Both forms of creature could be kind, cruel, selfish, and many more. Now it wasn't so rare for fate to sometimes match up a vampire with a mortal. It was funny, but nothing uncommon.

It seemed like Jaejoong was the only one who was in such situations. His parents were full-blooded vampires and Kibum's soulmate was a vampire. But not him. He was fated to be with a mortal. At times he wondered if that was something good or bad. Some vampires believed it was nothing while some had a thought that it some type of sign.

Jaejoong would never know though. He wouldn't be able to be with his soulmate. 

“Jaejoong-ah." It was the soft voice of Hangeng.

This was no surprise to him. He sensed footsteps and another presence. But his father's aura wasn't as intimidating and strong as his mother's. Hangeng was gentle and that's what others thought of him. His advice was as meaningful.

Hangeng sat across from his son and clasped his hands. “You've left, my dear son. We are worried and wish to know what has angered you."

Jaejoong released a deep breath and set the book down. He looked up at his father with saddened eyes. “Appa, why must things change?"

Hangeng smiled weakly and took his eldest son's white hands in his and placed a kiss on them before answering.

“My son, please understand things must change for the greater good. No one _wants_ things to be changed. Sometimes it has to happen." Hangeng explained.

Jaejoong shook his head. “Why must...why can't I have the right fate? Are we doing the right thing?" 

_I don't know, my dear,_ Hangeng thought in his head. No one intended for any of this to happen. It was sad that it all had finally came in action.

“Jae, do not worry." Hangeng answered simply.

Jaejoong gripped his father's hands. “What if this happened to you and Umma?"

Hangeng chuckled lightly. “My dear son, are you changing subjects so soon?"

“I'm not playing, Appa." Jaejoong said with a tone that matched his expression; seriousness. “What if Umma's parents didn't allow you two to be together for some reason? If...if you were forced to live a different future? Could you do that? Your...your sons would never be born. Your children would never get to live. How would you feel?"

Hangeng was quiet. Guilt was eating at him.

It was killing him.

_I'm sorry, my grandson,_ Hangeng thought in his head as he remembered an event that happened. It was a couple of days after Heechul's and his firstborn had been brought to this world.

Hangeng's eyes got glassy, but he would not cry. He took two deep breaths and spoke with a bit of confidence. 

“I would likely feel the same as you." Hangeng said and rose from his seat with his son's hands still in his own. “Come back, will you, Jae? Hong Sung and Hyun Joong had to return to their kingdom. Political matters."

Jaejoong shrugged. “I don't know...I'll be asked and I won't want to answer."

Hangeng smiled sweetly and caressed his son's cheeks, after releasing his son's hands. “Don't worry. Appa will take care of it."

Jaejoong smiled brightly. He could always talk to his father when there was talking that needed to be done. He nodded his head and rose from his seat as well. When he was about to place the book back, his father beat him to it and returned right away. 

Father and son walked out of the cemetery and forest and made it back to the castle. By then the sun had set and it was night time. Unexpectedly, it had started to rain and the wind was stronger than earlier.

Hangeng had taken off his jacket and gave it to Jaejoong who refused but the older insisted, something Jaejoong could not deny. As both entered the castle, Jaejoong gave the jacket back to his father and went upstairs to his room as his mother entered the room. 

“Is he okay, Hannie?" Heechul asked his husband in worry.

Hangeng smiled and wrapped an arm around his beloved. “He's fine. Planning a wedding isn't easy and he just needs a break. Don't mind him, okay Chullie? None of this was expecting to him."

Heechul nodded his head. “Perfectly understood. Shall we make it to our chambers, my husband?"

Hangeng grinned and placed a kiss on his wife's temple. “We may." The couple exited the room with their hands entwined.

_He saw blackness. He could only see himself even though he was enclosed by darkness. He could see nothing at all and it worried him. It was all a dream, but it wasn't. It felt so real, but this was no dream. Dreams were sweet. This seemed like a nightmare._

_Out of nowhere he saw blood coming from the floor that was now white just like everything else. The blood went towards him and passed him. He ha_ _d no clue who's blood this was. He didn't know if he wished to know either. _

_His feet were stained with redness. _

_He closed his eyes shut and then snapped them open._

_As he opened his eyes he was in a different room. It had painted walls and there were small stuffed animals. At the center of the room was a white crib. He heard the wails of a baby. The wails got louder and suddenly got distant._

_Once they became as low as a whisper, was when his eyes snapped open once more. _

_He awakened. _


	16. Haunting Words

He was taking out of the school supplies from his backpack and putting some other stuff in. He was lucky his father was at work and his mother and Ji Hye had gone shopping. He couldn't go anywhere of course. He had something more important to do.

He already had his clothes smashed into the backpack, along with some other stuff. He was just thinking if he should bring anything else. He took out his phone and texted Yoochun:

**Chun, I have clothes and bathroom supplies. Should I bring anything else?**

He got a reply pretty quick:

**Get some type of weapon, bro. We're entering the VAMPIRES territory. We can't just barge in and expect open arms, can we? I'm bringing a knife.**

Yunho's eyes grew by the text message. A knife? It wasn't stupid think to have something with you to protect yourself. Yoochun and him couldn't expect their vampire “friends" to protect them and deal with all sorts of stuff at the same time. It was probably a smart idea.

He replied:

**I felt like you were crazy, but I can see your point quite clear. Okay....do you think I can borrow one of yours? My Umma will realize a missing knife; she uses them all the time.**

Yoochun replied a minute later:

**Sure thing. Sometimes my Umma can't use them since she's at work; Yu Hwan and I would eat ramen, make our own food, or order takeout. I'll get you a sharp one. I would take a sword if we had one. See you soon.**

Yunho chuckled as he read the reply. He replied one last time:

**See you soon too.**

He had his bag packed and it was Saturday night. His parents and Ji Hye were fast asleep by now. All his friends were waiting at the school for him. He had his backpack straps around his shoulders and was ready to go. He left his room and made it to where the front door was.

Before opening the door, guilt suddenly welled up. When he returned there would be missing files reported. That was even if he did return. Entering a kingdom vampires did not give him an accuracy of returning.

But it wasn't just entering the hole of the vampires. He was leaving somewhere far away without his family. There were _family_ trips they took, but he didn't have to worry about being alone or scared. His parents and little sister were always there.

Now it was just Yoochun and some strangers.

He was leaving home and he had no clue if he would return.

And if he didn't? Why would he not? Would the vampires kill him for entering or trying to change plans and Jaejoong's mind? Or perhaps he would have other things dealing with.

His family would always be here and he could easily come back to then if he wasn't dead or kept as a prisoner. He could always make up an excuse that wouldn't matter. But he couldn't stay there and allow Jaejoong to live a life without knowing how it was all supposed to be.

Jaejoong deserved to know that they had been together. They wedded. Yunho was a vampire with vampires. He deserved to know that they had a child together. 

Therefore because of these reasons, Yunho grasped the handle, opened the door, exited his home, and closed the door. He might be back or not, but it wouldn't matter. He was leaving for a reason.

“PASSENGERS GOING TO SEOUL, PLEASE EXIT THE TRAIN. THOSE WHO ARE NOT, STAY PUT AND WE'LL CONTINUE ON SHORTLY." The female automatic voice came from where the speakers were.

The two mortals wouldn't have believed they had to take a train to head to their destination. They were not in Seoul to begin with though. Gwangju was where they had came from; where Yunho and Yoochun were born and raised.

Yoochun groaned before rising from his seat after his best friend. It had been a tiring trip for the humans while the immortals were quite restless. The trip to the train station was quite interesting.

They had not received sleep and had to keep their eyes open, not shut. Yesung had told them to not shut their eyes for some odd reason that they weren't told. Ryeowook had whispered, “_They will take advantage of your sight." _The words from the cute vampire shut them up and swore to keep their eyelids from shutting.

_Who was “they," _both mortals thought but did not ask such question aloud.

Even as they were in the train they were told the same; not to close their eyes. Of course, it was common sense to do what these creatures said. They probably knew best. 

Keeping their eyes wide open, the two human boys followed the four vampires. Seoul was big from what they could tell obviously. Something told Yunho that they weren't officially stopping here. He figured the vampire world was somewhere else, but what did he know? 

The six ended up staying at an expensive hotel. 

When Donghae asked and paid for a suite, the two mortals were surprised and suspicious.

“What's the fancy room with thousands of rooms for?" Yoochun asked Junsu after nudging him with his arm.

The vampire didn't directly look at him but answered. “We'll be staying in Seoul for a minimum of three to four days at the very least. We would've likely stayed a week, but we don't have much time for anything really."

This confused both mortals. Surely their time to get to Jaejoong was limited, but there had to be something else to it.

“What do you mean?" Yunho chimed in.

Junsu released a deep sigh. “Hae senses others. These _others_ are vampires, ones of Hong Sung's kingdom I believe. This was going to happen even if you two hadn't come along. They always watch out for who leaves and enters the vampire world." The boy started looking at certain directions to see if there was anyone there.

“Do you think they would attack if they find out about Chun and I?" Yunho asked with a worried tone.

Junsu shook his head. “No. They're smarter than that. If they made a scene in the mortals' territory they would have to be punished. The worst mistake a vampire can make is to be involved with mortals who aren't supposed to be." 

Donghae smiled at the lady behind the desk and turned away to look at his group. “Our room has been taken care of. The mortals will stay while Sung and I will look over the building." The boy held out keys for all of them.

Ryeowook looked at his lover with saddened eyes. “Sungie, are you going?"

Yesung smiled softly and took his lover's hands and placed kisses on the palms. “My love, do not worry, okay? It will all be okay; I'll have Hae's back and he'll have mine." 

Ryeowook glared at Donghae. Even though he was trying to be threatening, he looked cute. “You better bring him back, Hae."

Donghae grinned and nodded his head. He lifted his hands in surrender. “I promise, Wookie." This didn't erase the cute boy's glare, he turned to his lover in worry. 

“Do be careful?" Ryeowook said, cupping his lover's face with his hands.

Yesung smiled and wrapped his arms around Ryeowook's waist. “I will come back to you, that I will promise." He kissed his lover passionately on the lips, Ryeowook deepening it a bit.

Yunho smiled weakly as he watched the scene. They were okay with it all. Whatever other people said or thought, the two males could care less. Only words, thoughts, and actions from each other mattered to them.

They were in love.

_Because they're soulmates,_ Yunho thought in his as if he had just answered the most obvious question in the world.

He felt a little sad when the couple parted. The less feminine one left following Donghae. Once the two vampires exited the building was when Ryeowook and Junsu lead their two mortal friends to their room which was on a very high floor.

There seemed to be only thirty. The highest floor was full of suites and of course you had to pay a high price to rent one. Yunho and Yoochun were tempted to ask the feminine vampires where the money came from. But it seemed a little insulting once they thought about it.

Like any suite, it had more than two beds and rooms. There was a kitchen, a hot tub, many bathrooms, and a personal balcony. 

“Before exploring anything, you might as well get your rooms assigned. Since there are five people there is enough for each of us to have a room of our own, but you two might feel more safer to share one room. But you two decide." Junsu said, taking off his own backpack.

Ryeowook was running towards the kitchen with a smile on his face. He ended up taking some things out from the pantries; a large bowl, a laddle, five smaller bowls, and five pairs of chopsticks.

Yunho approached the happy little vampire. He crossed his arms and tilted his head. “What are you doing, Wook?"

“You seem to be happy to cook in a kitchen?" Yoochun said as he too started unpacking his bag.

Ryeowook smiled and looked at them. “If there was one thing I enjoyed besides being with Yesung is cooking."

“You cook?" Yunho asked in surprise which made the cute vampire frown.

Junsu approached them. “Some vampires know how to, why?"

“Well I thought all vampires ate or shall I correct myself, _drank_ is blood. What reason is there to cook?" Yunho said with a bemused expression.

“Yes that is true. Some must blend in and order to do that some get jobs. Ryeowook isn't a chef, though he would qualify. He learned how to do it when he was a mortal." Junsu explained.

Yoochun smiled weakly. “How can I forget...life of a mortal."

Ryeowook nodded his head and turned on the sink to place water in the large bowl. He giggled before answering, “I'm not making a master chef's dish, but it's something rather than nothing." 

Yoochun noticed the ramen packages near the smaller bowls. “Ah ramen, I can care less what I eat....I'm just so hungry." 

Yunho nodded his head and noticed there was so much chopsticks and bowls. “You guys are eating too?"

Junsu raised his eyebrows. “Huh? Wookie there's five instead of two."

The cute boy stopped what he was doing and looked at where he had his utensils and ramen packages. He noticed the amount he had. There were not two.

“Oh. My mistake, sorry." Ryeowook apologized before placing four bowls and pairs of chopsticks back where he had gotten them from. The room seemed to go silent after Ryeowook fixed his mistake.

“What happens afterwards?" Yunho asked, the first to break the silence. It was too awkward.

“We must take a plan to Tokyo." Junsu answered.

“Tokyo?" Both of the Mortals said together in confusion.

“There's a portal there that created in the forest Aokigahara." Junsu said and he exactly knew the reaction of the humans.

“The...._that_ forest? Isn't it h-haunted?" Yoochun said with a shaky voice.

“That's where we head to? Isn't it....are we allowed to?" Yunho asked.

Junsu giggled at their fear. He expected this. “Ryeowook was a mortal too and he's been in and out of that forest. Besides, vampires have connections with those who have passed. They won't harm you. Plus, that wasn't our choice. Strangely, the kingdoms we're heading off to are full of Koreans, but they decided to have the portal there."

“There are more than that population of vampires, right?" Yunho asked.

Junsu nodded his head. “Yes. But the kingdoms are all separated differently. In the beginning they were separated by continents and now it has been more divided. Instead of continents, it is countries now." 

“If the portal for them is in Japan, what about the Japanese vampires? Where is their portal found?" Yunho asked curiously.

“The superiors would know of that, not us. We do have connections with them though, as well as the vampires from China and Taiwan. But even though we are not enemies, it does not necessarily mean we get along or know every single thing about us. The Japanese superiors do have spies though; they check on _every_ vampire kingdom though. It seems like they take more precautions than we do." Junsu explained.

Yunho chuckled and shook his head. So much information in one day. He didn't know how much he could take it. But then again, he had no right to say a thing. He might as well get as much information about vampires installed in his head as he could. 

It may not seem useful now though.

“Uh...I could use a nap." Yunho said softly and yawned afterwards.

Junsu looked at the Mortal with annoyance. “Might as well hurry off and pick a room and settle in. We're staying here for more than a night."

Ryeowook chimed in. “Once dinner is ready we'll wake you up!" He said with a smile and went back to cooking.

Yunho averted his eyes towards his friend. “Sharing or not?"

“We're not five year olds, Yun. I think we can handle three or fours night in our very own room since we've been doing that our entire lives." Yoochun said as if he was answering the most obvious question.

“It has nothing to do with your ego or pride of a man. I would suggest you two to share a room; for safety matters." Junsu explained.

“We'll be perfectly fine on our own." Yunho declared and left the room with his backpack.

As he entered his room which he randomly chose he was staggered. This room was bigger than his own. There was a large closet, a massive bathroom and an enormous king-sized bed. It was a sight he would never find himself being in.

His parents weren't rich and they slept in regular hotel rooms. But this was no regular room. 

Tearing his gaze and trying to bring himself back on Earth, he placed his backpack near the closet door. Afterwards he basically plopped onto the large bed. He ended up drifting into sleep where another interesting dream caught him.

_There was blackness. No light and colors could be seen. It was all darkness and nothing else peeking in. When it was believed there was nothing and it would remain that way, everything had indeed changed._

_Flames came from all sides. There was no more darkness and emptiness. Reds, oranges, and yellows of all types were everywhere. The sound of crackling was heard from the many flames and fire._

_The flames in the center suddenly were not seen. Instead of flames and warm colors, there were two figures dressed in black; one taller by an inch than the other. Both males shared the same darkness in their eyes, but their features were extremely different._

_One had tanned skin and seemed a bit more manly. The other one who was an inch or two shorter was extremely feminine, can possibly be mistaken for as a woman. The feminine male had snow white flawless skin and sparkling doe eyes. _

_It was Yunho and Jaejoong._

He sprang up from his bed and found himself sweating a lot. He was panting hard as well. What had seemed like a dream, felt so real. Unlike the other dreams he had of Jaejoong, it was him kind of controlling himself and what he said and did.

This was not like the other dreams.

He couldn't control what he said or did.

Even though he loved the dreams he had of Jaejoong, this one seemed to be his least favorite. Recalling their eyes, he remembered seeing some sort of evil in them. It scared him.

There was fire enclosing them, but they weren't at all affected or touched by the flames. It didn't feel pure and safe like the other dreams. Probably because those were dreams and this was a _nightmare_. He felt like he saw what the visions had looked like.

_Chaos and destruction._

Those words stuck in his head and never left.


	17. The Great Escape

“Do you think this is the right thing to do?" Donghae asked as he looked straightforward, not looking at anything in particular.

Yesung and him were standing on the rooftop. They were keeping watch for unwanted things that might approach them.

Yesung released a deep sigh. As if a topic was discussed too much and it was all getting old and there was no use of speaking of it anymore. He placed his hands in the pockets of his coat. 

He wasn't cold though.

“Everything has been set, Hae. It doesn't matter what we think." Yesung said.

Donghae turned to look directly at Yesung. “The same happened in the vampire world; things said and done. Why did things change when they were going so good? There was no problem with the arrangements." 

“There was a problem though. Yunho had no clue of anything and Jaejoong just wanted him. He wanted nothing else in the world besides the person who was truly meant for him. Our ancestors matched those two and them alone." Yesung explained, not making eye contact with the latter.

“Jae isn't going to refuse Yunho for sure. The chance of him leaving will go away. He'll kill himself if he chooses to take _this_ path." Donghae said. 

“Donghae, I do not think separating them is a wise thing to do though. I understand the precautions they all are taking, but perhaps a different solution? In the olden days, doing this would not be much frowned-upon, but it should be." Yesung said, annoyance laced in his voice.

“It's all to protect Jaejoong." Donghae said.

“I understand, but _they_ do not. Taking a soulmate away from another kills them more than it does literally killing them. Living a life without your other half if quite a misery." Yesung said sternly.

Donghae shrugged. “I guess you're right, I suppose."

He was woken up by his friend. But he wasn't necessarily _woken up _by his best friend. He had already been woken up by the terrifying dream he had. He ended up entering the kitchen and ate the ramen that Ryeowook had made for the two Mortals.

Thinking of vampires, the two were nowhere to be found. 

“Where are they, Chun?" Yunho asked, putting his chopsticks down to take a sip from his bottle of water.

Yoochun was busy eating and had spoken with his mouth full. It was incomprehensible, but he was able to figure it all out. 'Who is they you're talking about?' 

“Wook and Su." Yunho answered simply. He felt like telling his best friend to not speak with food in his mouth, but he decided to have his questions answered first.

Yoochun swallowed what was in his mouth and answered. “Ryeowook and Junsu are discussing vampire-matters on the balcony."

This seemed a bit suspicious to him.

“What kind of _vampire-matters_ are they chatting about?" Yunho asked curiously. He wondered if he had the right to know. His soulmate he wasn't allowed to be with was a vampire. 

But did that make a difference?

Was he still able to know about such matters?

He was a mortal and there was a chance that he would stay that way his entire life. 

Yoochun shrugged. “They said it concerned Hong Sung's spies. I overheard Ryeowook bring up Tiffany. I then chose not to eavesdrop any longer. I felt that there was some things I might not want to know."

“What do you think_..._about this plan, Chun? Is it wise?" Yunho asked thinking about his friend's opinion. There was a possibility that they would not return to their families alive or dead.

Yoochun released a deep sigh. “I'm not saying it is smart or stupid. I think you're right for wanting Jaejoong to know about this all. I think you're right for being upset; you have a future that was taken from you. It sucks. I wish I can have a view of mine, it wouldn't make me worry much. But entering the home of vampires seems foolish. But who cares? My opinion doesn't matter."

Yunho nodded his head.

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

Yoochun broke the silence and it seemed like he had been in deep thought. “I remembered something...you're telepathic powers with Jae."

Yunho chuckled nervously. “Sorry about that, I forgot. It just started happening the day after I first had a dream of Jaejoong. When we were about to tell my parents about the messages, he begged me to not say a thing. I didn't. We did communicate a few times. The last time it was actually Junsu who replied."

“Junsu? I thought it was something between you two alone?" Yoochun wondered in confusion.

Yunho nodded his head. “That is right, but supposedly...it's Junsu's power that Jae somehow used." His friend looked really appalled, but Yunho wondered why he looked surprised. 

“Junsu's power is _telepathy_?" Yoochun questioned.

“Yup. I wonder about Jaejoong's power." Yunho said. Before anyone could say anything, the two feminine vampires came inside from the balcony in a rush. Both of their expressions were full of worry which seemed eerie to the mortals.

Junsu spoke, “Go get your things, you two." This confused the two mortals.

“W-what...why?" Yoochun asked in a shaky voice.

Yunho said solemnly. “Hong Sung's underlings."

Ryeowook nodded his head and made it to the small kitchen table where his own backpack was. “Exactly. Yesung and Donghae are purchasing tickets for Japan. We have no time to spare."

As Yunho ran to his room Yoochun was still remaining in the room with a worried look. He felt a little frightened. What was happening?

He saw his friend packing and everyone else. He hadn't unpacked much so it was easy for him to do so. He waited while the others got ready. He heard the door open and two vampires, Yesung and Donghae, came running in. 

He had been worried. He still was. He looked towards the only person he noticed who wasn't talking. Junsu and him stared at each other.

_It's going to be okay._

He was surprised, his eyes widened. It was Junsu's voice in his head. Before he was able to respond he saw Donghae leave with Yunho and Ryeowook. He hadn't noticed it but Junsu approached to him quickly. He took Yoochun's hand and dragged him out and Yesung following from a small distant away.

_W...what's happening? _Yoochun thought in his head, hoping the one holding his hand tight would answer. And never let go. 

Junsu turned his head a bit and a small smile on his face before turning back to look straight ahead. 

_Just wait and see. I'll protect you, don't worry._

Yoochun smiled like an idiot as they ran farther and farther. He didn't want this to ever end. 


	18. A Dream and A Trip

Once daylight came he had no hesitation to talk to whomever about his dream. It was so strange, almost terrifying. But it also seemed real and confusing as well. All dreams and nightmares meant something. What was the meaning to this one?

He heard the crying of a baby. 

He saw the nursery that belonged to a child.

_Why?_

This was something he felt like he couldn't talk to his parents about, especially not his mother. He would probably have an idea, a real one, but would dismiss it. His father probably would do the same as well. But he wondered why they did that.

He was happy to find out by a walking maid that Kibum was in his chambers. Jaejoong walked hastily towards his younger brother's room. He was also told by the maid that Kibum was reading. 

Jaejoong knocked lightly on the door just to be answered, “Come in," by his younger brother from inside. He entered the room and closed the door and locked it. An expression of confusion was shown upon Kibum's face. He had no clue what was happening. 

“Jaejoong hyung...what brings you here?" Kibum asked as he closed the book in his hand. He was sitting on a small red leather couch and dressed in all black. 

Jaejoong didn't smile but frowned. He clasped his hands and sat beside his brother. Kibum seemed to be a little worried, something Jaejoong noticed immediately.

“I...I don't know how to explain such things, Bummie." Jaejoong said softly and felt hesitation well up inside of him. How could you tell anyone about such things?

Kibum could sense the fear and nervousness in his brother. It must be something he was worrying about. He calmed himself down and placed a hand on his brother's hands.

“Jae, you can tell me anything. Don't be in fear." Kibum said softly with eyes full of relaxation.

_He's your brother. You can speak honestly with him, _Jaejoong thought in his head.

Jaejoong sighed before speaking. “I had a dream...an _unusual_ dream." 

“Really? What was it about?" Kibum asked and raised his eyebrows in curiosity. 

Jaejoong tilted his head and answered in an extreme soft voice. “I was engulfed by darkness and then everything went white and there was suddenly blood that stained my feet. As I closed my eyes and opened them I was in another room. Before waking up...I heard _sounds_."

Kibum was leaning a bit back. This was so strange. There was darkness, light, and spilt blood. Why darkness then light? Who did the blood belong to? 

“What kind of sounds?" Kibum asked, his fear and worry almost visible.

Jaejoong answered. “Cries of a baby."

Kibum's eyes widened by the words of his older brother. There was fear and worry in his eyes. He couldn't reveal such feelings. Not in front of Jaejoong. His brother would become suspicious. 

_No,_ Kibum thought in his head with his eyes almost threatening to become glassy. 

“It's so weird, Bummie." Jaejoong said, turning his head away from his brother. He rose up from his seat walking, his back towards his younger brother. “The baby cried in fear...I felt like_ protecting_ it. But I couldn't see the child. I couldn't protect a child from whom or whatever. I felt...like I needed to. It felt so real, that was the scary thing. I didn't want it to be real but I wished for my eyes to fall upon the innocent little one."

As his brother spoke Kibum's eyes couldn't take it anymore. He was aware of all of this. He was someone soft and not strong like his parents and brother. There were tears cascading from his eyes. 

This was all too much for him. When he thought he could handle it all he just couldn't. He felt useless and weak for tearing up like this. He wiped his tears quickly with his hands and sniffled. He had to relax before his brother saw him.

Jaejoong turned back to look at his brother with saddened eyes. “Why did this happen, Bummie? Why is this happening to _me_?" 

_I'm sorry hyung,_ Kibum thought in his head and rose from his seat. 

He took the hands of Jaejoong and smiled sadly as he looked directly at his brother. 

“Know that no one intended this to happen, Jaejoong hyung. Umma, Appa, Hong Sung, and I didn't want this to happen. It just had to be done for the best. I know it's hard to understand, but please hyung...we love you and wouldn't have done this if it wasn't that important."

Kibum placed a soft kiss on his brother's forehead and exited his chambers. But even as he left, Jaejoong stayed in place. 

He was confused.

He was lost.

“Why does it happen?" Kibum said aloud as he walked beside his soulmate. They were just walking in the massive gardens in silence. Kibum felt comfort, but wished to say something after a long amount of silence.

Siwon looked towards his beloved with a face of confusion. “What is it you mean, my love?"

Kibum sighed. “Jaejoong. He has to be pulled from his soulmate. It is unfair. I couldn't imagine how much it was must feel."

Siwon stopped which made the younger do so as well. “You are aware of what will happen to Jaejoong and everyone else, don't you? This is something big, but nothing that could be prevented. Jaejoong will die and so will many others."

_If only things could possibly change,_ Kibum thought but doubted. 

Ever since his parents told him about his brother's fate, he had always wondered why it had been his brother. Jaejoong had done nothing wrong. Once he knew of their plan he did wonder if there was possibly another solution.

He always wondered but never dared to ask.

“He saw my nephew last night." Kibum said randomly and this brought an appalled expression on Siwon's face.

“What?" Siwon asked.

Kibum nodded his head. “He _heard_ him. He wasn't allowed to look at his own child that he didn't even know belonged to him." 

Siwon looked apologetic towards his soulmate. Being Kibum's soulmate, he was told about his brother-in-law's fate. He did pity Jaejoong and his soulmate whomever that was.

He probably wouldn't be able to live without his own soulmate. He could not imagine the pain it must feel.

“My nephew...he is nothing to us anymore." Kibum whispered in shame. 

“This is no one's fault, Bummie. It is not anything we could just prevent. Something, a solution, had to be found and set in action as soon as possible. Besides, there was going to be consequences no matter which path we took." Siwon explained. 

Kibum knew this was for the best. Even if he didn't want this to happen, he knew it was for Jaejoong's sake. But he was worrying if it really was the best thing to do.

They were _vampires_.

They were a massive population of them with powers that it seemed only God and his people could hold and own in their souls. 

Ever since this was told to him, he thought or tried to think of another way. There was none that came to him. Besides, it probably wouldn't have much of a chance of working if he made it up.

The whole wedding arrangement would. 

As long as the wedding went the way it should, then there would be nothing wrong.

“They want to meet you." Siwon spoke randomly, being the one to break such silence.

Kibum was bemused. “Who?"

Siwon smiled in joy and answers happily, “My family."

The Choi's.

Kibum grinned at his soulmate's words. 

He knew about Siwon's history unlike many others. All known history of the Choi being some type of royalty was destroyed long ago. The Choi family was not as superior as the others though. They owned a small kingdom. 

Kibum wanted to see his soulmate's family. He's seen their letters they've sent. He was aware that he would have a sister-in-law by the name Choi Ji Won. His in-laws, Choi Ki Ho and Choi Jin Sung, missed their eldest son. Because Siwon was the eldest child he was the _heir_ of the small kingdom the Choi's owned. 

This was something he would have to tell his own parents as well.

“I can't wait to meet them." Kibum said, taking his lover's hand in his own.

“They can't wait to for them to meet you either. It would be easier once we tell everyone." Siwon said.

“Do you think they'll be mad at us?" Kibum asked.

Siwon suddenly looked confused. “_They _beingmad at us? I would hope for them to not be. But it's not like they couldn't be so oblivious." The two ended up continuing to walk together with their hands entwined. 

_ **Dear Uncle,** _

_ **I wish to make a visit to you. I have many questions that probably can or can't be answered by you. I hope I don't sound desperate of any sort, but I have things to discuss. Nowadays there are things that would be best to talk about with someone else than with anyone I live with. Please send a reply to what you must say or your opinion. ** _

_ **Sincerely,** _

_ **Kim Kibum ** _

_ **My dearest younger nephew,** _

_ **I reply to you now with joy. It has been awhile since we have met and I think it is time we once again meet. I will welcome you. Your trip to our kingdom will take more than a few hours. I will be expecting you, my nephew. Please do be careful and have a safe trip. I advise you to bring a companion at the very least just for safety and precautions. I will see you soon, Bummie. I hope my knowledge can answer your actions whatever they are.** _

_ **Sincerely,** _

_ **Park Leeteuk** _

Kibum told everyone he was going on a trip with Siwon and packed to leave to his other family. As he travelled with his soulmate, his family from the other kingdom waited for his arrival. But even was he travelled and the other family waited, there was indeed more happening in and outside the vampire world. 


	19. Another Book Read

It was so weird how so much could happen so quick. Everything had seemed to be going fine once they arrived in Seoul. They weren't allowed to close their eyes until they had made it to the hotel. Once they had gotten to their room everything seemed perfectly fine. 

Until it wasn't.

There was an emergency and because of it they were leaving Seoul immediately.

But it wasn't just the fact that they were leaving Seoul and Gwangju. They were leaving Korea and heading into a new country that had their own vampires as well.

Now the six were sitting in their seats on a late plane to Japan. Since they were taking a plane of course, it wouldn't take long for them to get to the other country.

Yunho sat by the window next to Yoochun and Ryeowook while behind them was the other three. After all of that running, worry, and relief no one had said anything at all. It wasn't comforting because of the silence between them. There were small words amongst the plane. Everyone seemed tired and just waiting to get to their trip.

“Chun?" Yunho broke the silence but did not look away from the window.

Yoochun was surprised but didn't look it. Not wanting to neglect his friend, he responded. “Hm? What is it, Yun?"

“How will he react? How will I?" Yunho asked, sadness and anxiety laced in his words.

_If only I knew, _Yoochun thought in his head.

He shrugged. “I have no clue. I can't imagine him being angry. After all, he claimed to love you the first time you two met."

“Will he still love me, though?" Yunho asked in a saddened tone. He had finally turned to look at his friend. “After this all, could he still love someone like me?"

Yoochun grinned. “Do you love him?"

Yunho stared at his friend with fear and worry. It seemed that everything had been on Jaejoong and not him. The only time he really thought about how _he_ felt it was when he was making a decision. 

Did he love Jaejoong?

Yes. He did.

By his beauty, gentleness, and presence seemed to attract him. Everything about him seemed amazing in Yunho's opinion. 

“I-I...I do love him." Yunho admitted.

Yoochun nodded his head. “I think he does love you still. If he really did, I don't doubt he just doesn't love you anymore. I think if you two are meant to be together...I think he still loves you."

Yunho smiled softly and nodded his head. He saw the exhaustion in his best friend. In his eyes, tone, and face. It looked like he was putting up with everything quite fine. He wasn't giving up. He was giving effort to everything he was being asked to do. 

This made Yunho feel guilty. 

At the hotel he did get some sleep. He had not asked his friend if he had done so either. But even if he had, Yunho imagined him not being distracted. Yunho had distractions and his best friend did not.

He turned back to look at the window where he sat near. At the corner of his eyes he saw both Ryeowook and his friend fast asleep. He smiled and focused entirely on the window.

Many thoughts were formed into his head as he thought about their arrival. They would.not explore anything. The six of them would make it to their location and go through some type of portal thing. This portal would take them somewhere. This somewhere would be a place not found anywhere. It was a place indeed full of foreign things. 

Obviously no one would know who he was. 

They wouldn't recognize his face, name, or voice. He imagined only four people would. Kim Hong Sung. Kim Heechul. Kim Bo Kyung, whom was now dead. And Kim Jaejoong. His enemy, in-law, a stranger, and soulmate would recognize him.

He could believe two of the four would be displeased if they were to see his face ever. He wondered if Mrs. Bo Kyung would have thought this was a good idea. She saw it, but did she think it was right to play with fire?

He did not realize it, but after so much thinking he too drifted to sleep.

“Where did he go?" Mr. Jung asked as he held his crying wife in his arms. His younger child was sitting down in the living room and his eldest was nowhere to be found.

It had been many hours when the couple suddenly woke up. They went downstairs with no reason and noticed something odd. Even though they couldn't see it, they felt something different and peculiar. 

Because of the shared emotion, Mrs. Jung ended up checking her children. She saw her daughter sleeping soundly and peacefully. As she went to check on her eldest child she saw his door a bit open. It seemed so _bizarre_. Ever since her son entered his teen years his door was always closed.

She knew that. Any mother would know that.

Just to be certain Mrs. Jung entered her son's room to see nothing expected. Her son was nowhere to be found. She checked his bed to make sure. She called out to her husband who was as surprised as she was. 

When they called the police, Ji Hye had woken up and questioned her parents. She didn't go to her brother's room like her parents had until now. Mr. and Mrs. Jung were being interrogated before the cops started checking things out. 

Ji Hye noticed her brother's school backpack was missing as well as some clothes their mother had placed in his drawer which was wide open. These were all things the cops and detectives would be looking over many times. They would try to look at the evidence and figure out about where Yunho had gone off to.

It shocked Ji Hye that her brother had ran away; the usual assumption everyone had. She loved her brother and knew her parents did too. He was a huge part of their family. Even though it seemed so strange, in some way Ji Hye was piecing tiny pieces together. She was trying to create a picture that was taking its sweet time to process.

She had no reason to _why_ Yunho ran away, but in some feeling in her she felt like she knew. She's noticed things changing in her brother throughout their lives. Ji Hye could sense it, but she assumed it was nothing or everyone was blind. Supposedly her parents were the second choice.

_It's mean to call someone an idiot, but it's rude to call your parents oblivious when they most certainly aren't, _Ji Hye thought in her head.

She sighed deeply and turned away to exit her brother's bedroom. But before she completely turned away her eyes caught something instantly. She turned her body fully just for eyes to directly look at the object on Yunho's bed. Feeling uneasy she approached the bed.

_The Vampire Codex._

It was a book with a black cover with red eyes staring. In cursive letters there was the title. She felt curious which made her take the book in her two hands and just stare at it in confusion and interest.

Ji Hye ended up sitting down on her older brother's bed with the temptation to open the book and read what the author had written in it. She could feel the urge inside of her. She could never control her curiosity. 

She ended up opening the cover to reveal a blank white page with the title in a cursive font. Ji Hye turned to the next page with a blank page with a cursive writing: _A Beautiful Immortal. _She turned to the next page to see more than one word and she started reading.

_A child was conceived by the Red Queen for the people of the Red Kingdom. This was something the Red King and Red Queen truly wanted ever since they got married. It was a blessing once all the people in the kingdom found out about the coming of the child. It was something to celebrate over an hour or day. And everyone did do that. Every single day someone celebrated the Red Queen's pregnancy just for their own enjoyment._

_The Red Kingdom would have an heir to the throne. _

_Once the child was born, things had even gotten better for the people of the Red Kingdom. The Red Kingdom was blessed with a baby girl. There would be a queen to the throne once she came of age to take her parents' position._

_Seers existed and the Red King and Red Queen wished to see their daughter's future. They wanted to make sure she had someone she was supposed to be with and a family if her own. They wanted to see that she was happy and was perfectly fine. _

_As they visited a seer they then figured out their daughter's fate. She was blessed with a dreadful fate. This surprised the rulers of the Red Kingdom. There had been no one given such fate._

_The seer explained that there was blood of many spilt and bodies lying on the ground. There were many flames as well, even people being controlled. It was chaotic and quite a destruction towards the kingdom. But this “war" had contained all kingdoms, villages, towns, cities, and more. This blood and these bodies belonged to many races._

_The Red King and Red Queen sought for a solution, any type for this to be avoided. They had even found out that their daughter died in such fate, being parted from her husband and child. _

_The seer helped the two find a solution and they did. The Red Princess would not die, but she would live. She would be with another and share children with this other one. Everyone wanted to avoid her death. They would end up with their daughter living. They could care less about anything; their little one was more important._

Ji Hye stopped reading because she felt chills hit her skin. She heard the noise of wind coming in from somewhere. She turned her head to look towards the bedroom window. It was open.

She sighed deeply and placed the book down and approached the window. She closed the window and locked it. It seemed so weird that it was just open. She could've sworn it was closed when she entered the room. Perhaps she hadn't noticed? Ji Hye hadn't noticed the others who had entered the room either.

Her parents and the cop were at the doorway with exhausted expressions.

“What are you doing, Ji Hye?" Mr. Jung asked in a tired tone. He wasn't curious, just confused and very tired.

Ji Hye sent a look at the book and back towards those who had just entered her brother's room. “Nothing. Just...looking at his room. It's just really _empty_ without him here."

Mrs. Jung nodded her head and approached her daughter, embracing her tightly. She rubbed Ji Hye's back and spoke softly. “The cops will find him, my dear. Our days will go back to usual just wait and see."

Even though her parents smiled in confidence, Ji Hye only frowned. She kept eyeing the book. Inside of it was a story. One she could not forget; it was glued to her head now. For some reason it seemed too interesting to abandon. 


	20. The Journey to the Portal

It was all so foreign to him. It was foreign to both him and his best friend. He had never been to another country and he believed Yoochun hadn't either. The plane had finally gotten to the airport and they had landed. It had only been an hour. The sun was setting once they had arrived in Japan.

Now they were getting their stuff and waiting outside of the airport for a car to get them. Yesung or Donghae had gotten someone to do. The two mortals had no clue what else their journey was going to turn out. Right now they were just waiting for their next way for transportation to their destination. 

Yoochun spoke with a bit of nervousness in his tone. “So we're heading into a haunted forest? How lightening that is for a trip." Obviously anyone could tell how scared he was right now. 

Yunho released a deep sigh and just kept looking straightforward. “Our blood-sucking friends know what they're doing. They wouldn't be leading us to our death so fast."

Yoochun shrugged and crossed his arms. “Do we have the right to be frightened though? I mean this is serious, Yun." 

“The world isn't in the articles in the internet nor in the books of history we people read. The world has not been discovered yet." Yunho said and turned to look directly at his friend. 

“You didn't answer my question." Yoochun said with an angered and annoyed tone.

“Do I ever?" Yunho asked with a teasing smile.

Yoochun chuckled and simply shrugged. He answered his friend with a bit of relaxation. “I guess you do sometimes. I am frightened, does that make me less of a man?"

Yunho shook his head in reply. “Not at all. I think you're still man enough to say something to _Susu_." He said the nickname with a grin on his face which made his friend blush a bit.

“Thanks." Yoochun said with a soft tone.

Yunho raised an eyebrow. “Thanks for what? I am the one who I should be thanking you. You have to be following us into this mission which is complete suicidal. I am entering a territory that belongs to vampires that is something worst. Who knows what they have up their sleeves?"

Yoochun smiled gently and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “You're welcome. But we're forever best friends; I'd never abandon you and let you die on your own. We die together, or no one goes." 

“Ready boys?" They were interrupted by the voice of Junsu who was gesturing towards a fancy black car where Donghae was sitting up front with Ryeowook and there was Yesung who was on a motorcycle in front of the car.

It was time to go. 

Yoochun and Yunho took a deep breath before trying to smile and approach the car.

“Ready as we'll ever be." Yunho muttered under his breath as Junsu closed the door and sat down too. The motorcycle and car drove.

There was a road they were following. 

Continuously they were passing many cars and places. They had to pass Tokyo before they were anywhere near their destination. Ryeowook had said they had to leave to head to Kanagawa which was where their last stop in this world would be. 

It was quite frightening. Once they enter that portal they would be in a whole different place. They wouldn't be talking or looking at humans, but something more dangerous. They would be near creatures who looked like regular humans but they weren't at all. 

During this journey of theirs there had been no regret in Yunho. Many times he could've gone back and tried moving on with his life. There were many times when he could've gone back and chose to forget about everything. So many times he could've tried forgetting about everything.

His true fate.

His child.

Jaejoong.

Even though he could've turned back, he did not. He was sure about his decision. He had two choices to choose from. He had a ton of time to think about it all as the seconds passed on watches and clocks. Time, days, seconds, and hours passed and he thought. He chose finally. He had decided. 

This wasn't something time-consuming. If he wanted to he could've taken more time, but it would be wasting it now that he thought about it. There was indeed limited time.

Jaejoong was going to get married soon and therefore they had no time to waste. He had to make a decision as soon as possible. And he had made one. 

Continuously he pondered on the thought if he had made the right decision. If he had possibly taken the wrong path perhaps? He thought maybe things would go really bad if Jaejoong and him were to unite. He couldn't stop thinking about his dreams. Nor the story of Jaejoong and his fate.

Yunho was not afraid of death. He figured Jaejoong wasn't either. 

If the world would end because of the small decision of them being together. Because of them marrying and having a baby Jaejoong would die. Because of their love the world will end in destruction and flames. 

He knew what he was choosing and he wasn't being bitter at all. He wasn't miserable and wanted everyone to suffer. All he wanted to do was live a happy life. He was grateful for the life God had given him. All he wanted do was live it until he couldn't. Until his time was up. Before God took him away for good.

He didn't want to cheat God.

He knew what he was doing was somewhat okay. He just wanted Jaejoong to know about their possible future if they are together. It would be unfair if he had no clue about any of this. He would've been lied to. 

Jaejoong has a soulmate. He has a lover. He has a son, a child of his own with his beloved. He has a _fate_.

He would not give up.

They continued driving and passing many trees and places. If any of them had kept track of how many cars they passed it would've likely come out to a hundred or more. There was traffic in Tokyo, but it didn't take long for them to get out of it.

There were no words shared amongst the people in the car. It was a nerve-wracking moment for them all. The vampires had been in out and many times, but they were bringing a huge burden. They were bringing Yunho with them.

The one person every vampire was trying to avoid.

They did not know his name or what he looked like, but it wouldn't be hard for them to notice he seemed to stand out more unlike any other human that has entered the vampire world. They would sense it and it would not be something pleasing to them.

It wasn't long until they were out of Tokyo and now driving. Yesung was leading them in his motorcycle even though they all knew, besides the Mortals, where they were going to. They knew the streets and the places to pass. The directions either left or right. They knew where to go. And how to get there or course. 

They did not make any stops, of course. They were trying to get to their destination quick. It would only take them an hour to get there, but once in the forest they would need to travel to wherever the portal was. Only the vampires knew how long that mission was.

“Once we enter the forest where next?" The silence was broken by Yoochun's question.

The answer came from Ryeowook. “We must head to the portal. The vampires from Korea had travelled many feet away from the entrance. They were aware of a Mortal's fear of such place. But they were aware that not many were as scared as usual ones were. They ended up travelling far and placing their portal there. For travellers I believe there are certain areas no Mortal could go."

“The portal is basically a small shrine. It's a tiny building with rooms full of lit candles and then a door with a room of blackness. That is the portal. Once you believe you've been engulfed by all darkness you continue on walking and see yourself in a different world." Junsu explains afterwards.

“Why are there candles?" Yunho asked.

“For those who've died." Donghae chimed in.

“In the forest?" Yoochun asked.

Junsu nodded his head and replied, “Yup. We did not know them, but the forest belongs to them and God now. We mustn't enter their territory with no respect."

“May we show our peace with a few words?" Yunho asked curiously with a stern face.

Junsu shrugged. “If you want to. Us vampires say it in our heads so we won't interrupt them with our voices. All of those who enter and exit this portal have written notes for each one whom has died."

“How formal." Yoochun said.

“It's the least we could do. Maybe vampires could've changed them? The death of people innocent don't make God happy, believe it or not it saddens him." Junsu said.

“Do vampires like God?" Yunho asked.

“Who said we didn't? There had to be way vampires were created. There weren't men and women who kept their skin icy cold and drank animal and Mortal blood. We believe, many of us, that God created us like you Mortals. Some vampires do believe that God does not exist and believes that we our the creator of things. I believe otherwise." Junsu said.

Afterwards there was just silence until once again they were on the world. The two Mortals noticed the sign: KANAGAWA, in kanji which everyone in their class knew. It's not that the two knew Japanese, but if they knew what the Aokigahara Forest was they knew what the signs looked like and read. They also noticed a familiar and famous warning sign.

They continued on the road until they headed into a whole road with a small fence and a sea of trees on both left and right sides. The two Mortals immediately wondered which way they were going.

Yesung stopped his motorcycle and Donghae stopped driving. Everyone left the vehicles and were outside. 

“What do we do now?" Yoochun asked, his fingers gripping the straps of his backpack. 

Junsu looked at the male with a hopeful smile and gestured towards the trees from both sides. “We take the journey inside the forest."

“Is it safe? Can we return back here?" Yoochun asked, a bit frantic.

Ryeowook sent him a soft smile that did a bit calming to both Mortals. “Of course, with our help."

“That is you aren't killed by the vampires." Yesung said with a small chuckle which the two Mortals did not find comforting. The vampire sent them an apologetic smile.

Yunho sighed deeply and smiled happily. “Well, why not we take this journey? We can't give up now that we've made it this far, can we?"

Donghae nodded. “No turning back now. Right now this is your last chance. We'd happily take you back home and return to our own homes ourselves. Still willing to do this, Jung?"

Yunho nodded his head. 

“Well let's get over this." Donghae said heading towards the left side of the trees and jumping over the tiny fence. 

“Hae will be leading the way while I'll stay behind. Ryeowook and Su will keep watch over you." Yesung explained.

“So much protection?" Yoochun asked.

Yesung frowned. “Mortals could easily be distracted. We must keep good watch."

“Why?" Yunho asked curiously.

“There are vampires, Hong Sung's underlings, here and they will try and mess with your head. Manipulation is not a power any vampire has. But some have the power to play with your sight or hearing even. That is why we must keep close to you. If anything weird happens Hae and I will be able to sense it. If anything happens to you guys Wookie and Su will notice easily." Yesung explained. 

“Are there any?" Yunho asked.

“Any what?" Donghae asked as he lead them farther away from where their vehicles were.

“Vampires with the powers of manipulation." Yunho clarified his simple question.

Donghae snickered. “Long, long, ago, centuries and centuries ago, there were many. By then vampires and Mortals were horrible to each other; vampires had no second thoughts on whether or not they wanted to spare a human's life. Even if it were a mere child. It was a bloodbath during those times."

“Manipulators is what they were called, not much of _vampires_. Manipulators could have all sorts of powers with manipulation. Their voices, body language, and minds could control anyone." Yesung explained simply. 

“Really? That easily?" Yoochun asked in amazement. 

Yesung nodded his even though none were looking at him. “Indeed. Those vampires were slain by Mortals though. Once they heard of their powers, they feared them more than regular vampires. Some vampires can manipulate using one method, which does not make them under the category of 'Manipulators' but it seems only those types exist. No one has seen such power in centuries."

_You won't find him. This is useless. You're useless. You're nothing but a disgrace to your family. Go back to your place where you belong._

Yunho heard such things in his head. It sounded so...real. It sounded as if someone had set it out loud. That was not true though. That was not possible though. Not only that, the voice was not familiar. It sounded like a female's. Not one familiar.

He continued on in silence. 

Perhaps he was imagining it?

The vampires seemed perfectly fine and so did Yoochun. It was probably his exhaustion. 

_Do you believe you have any happiness? A disgrace, you are! No man would go against his parents' wishes. Your mother and father want grandchildren and sad to say you can't give them that. Be a man and find a woman, love or not. They wouldn't want what you chose. _

Yoochun noticed nothing unusual besides the words and voice in his head. It came from a female. He at first believed it was Junsu's voice, but once the third word of the whole conversation was heard he knew it didn't belong to the pretty boy.

It was a female's voice.

Yunho kept walkingand surprisingly heard another voice in his head. It belonged to a male this time. And it sounded too familiar. It was the voice of his father.

_A queer son is no son of mine. What are you thinking? Your mother, sister, and I wish the best for you. Don't you see how much we've provided for you? Don't you see our respect, care, and love towards you? Do you value us as much as you supposedly value that temptress? He will lead you to your death. Return and we won't think of you as a mistake. _

Something welled up in him. It was his father's voice. The sad thing as that he could see his father saying that. He could see his father thinking of him as a disgrace if he knew what his only son was doing. 

Yunho could picture his dear mother thinking and saying the same thing. As for his sister he had no clue. 

These words he did not want to hear. Even though they weren't being said again, they were repeated in his head. The anger in his father's tone. The hate and disgust in his father's words. He hoped he would never have to face such thing. But no one can guarantee that. 

He wasn't even open to his parents and he knew what their highly-chance reaction would be. 

_Your mother and I did not work out and that does not mean you have time to form a rebellion. Liking women is fine as dating many. Do that instead of noticing the queer boys. It isn't normal. This feeling you have for boys is not real. Come openly to us and we'll fix you. Don't waste your time. Don't waste ours either. _

It sounded so much like his father. It had seemed a week ago when his brother and him had seen him since he visited them. It truly had been weeks since then. A very long time.

It was his father's voice.

These would be his father's words if he knew exactly _everything_ about Yoochun. 

The four vampires noticed something strange in the air. It felt like the vampires' presence were stronger than they had ever been. It worried them a bit, but did not make them stop waking. They continued to walk in silence. 

They had no clue The voices in the Mortals' heads though.

_My one and only son has abandoned me. My one and only son has left us for nothing. My son has left me for something not real and worthless. This is useless! Come home! Come back! Don't do this, return to us. We will forgive your flaws now than later. Return, return!_

His mother's voice sounded real. 

It was as if yesterday he was still in Korea. 

Still in Gwangju where he was born and raised. Where all places and people he knew. Where he went to school and lived.

It was as if he was still at home and he was talking to him right in front if him. But he did not see his mother's expression. But he could imagine it. It wasn't nothing hard to do. Her words andtone painted a clear picture in his head.

_It seems father like son. Mistakes and disappointments. Disappointing things were expected from your father, never you or Yu Hwan. My boys...my sons, you were raised by me. Yu Hwan has made no deeds of this. Why must you, my eldest? Why do you carry disappointments and regrets? My little boy...why must you make me sad and angry? Do I not deserve respect? I've been there for you. I've supported you and you give me this? What kind of son are you? Are you really Park Yoochun? Are you really...my son?_

Those words made him sad.

He would expect such words from his father. A man would be disappointed at his son fir not blessing him with a beautiful daughter-in-law who would bring beautiful grandchildren upon him. Because his father seemed so distant it made sense. But his mother was so close it seemed shocking. 

“_Happy and healthy is all that matters to me," _that phrase from many mothers was something he always believed. His mother did say such phrase many times and he hoped they were not false.

She did love him. She did care about him. She did support him on exactly everything.

Would this oddness of him change all of that? Could it?

_I am different. We are both different, aren't we? This isn't the difference Appa and Umma wanted. We are very different it seems. I want a noona, hyung! Do you not feel the same? You don't have a girlfriend...why not, hyung? Girls are pretty, don't you think? I like girls, do you? You're handsome, funny, and smart. You can easily get a girlfriend, hyung. But you won't. Why? Why must we be so different? Too different it seems._

It was Yu Hwan. 

Those words shattered him the most. 

It was his innocent and young brother. 

How could such bitter and cruel words come out of his mouth? Yoochun always thought of his little brother as the sweet and gentle one. He thought his mother would understand. He didn't necessarily think his father could be cruel.

They seemed so..._deceiving_. 

Would they really react like this?

_We love you, Yunho. Appa, Umma, and I do a lot. We wish the best for you. Appa and Umma want grandchildren and I wouldn't mind some nephews or nieces. It would make our family complete, bigger. Our bloodline and family tree would continue on. Don't you want that? I can't be the one to be married and conceive. You want a wife and children, we all know that. This male won't give you that. He probably wants nothing to do with you. The child they say is yours probably doesn't even exist. It's a mistake. That thing is a monster. Not meant to live._

This angered him. 

How dare they saw such things to his lover? To his innocent baby who does deserve a life? It's not fair! 

He felt his blood heat and he couldn't stand it.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" He screamed in anger. 

Suddenly after his outburst, he felt dizzy. He noticed the vampires were looking at him and Yoochun looked weak and tired. Everything seemed fuzzy and blurry after the dizziness. He shook his head and blinked many times believing everything would go back to the way it was.

Finally it did.

Yoochun and him turned to look at each other and back to their vampire friends who looked worried and shocked. They grinned a bit, reassuringly and disturbing. Before they knew it they fell to the ground. There was excruciating pain in their heads and they were screaming. 

Yesung, Donghae, and Junsu were hissing and fighting off figures dressed in black who had approached them. Ryeowook was on his knees checking the two Mortals with a worried look on his face as they struggled and screamed. Yunho noticed the sun had gone down and the sky was dark. 

He turned his head to the left and saw a shining light. 

There was a figure dressed in all white.

It was Jaejoong. 

_A sedative, Mortal, only to calm you down. I am not him._

It was not Jaejoong at all. 


	21. The Blue Kingdom

He was greeted by guards of the Blue Kingdom along with his soulmate, Siwon. He had left his home more than an hour ago. He had things had to discuss with his uncle about. It was private matters that he did not wish for his parents to know about. 

Besides right now wouldn't be the best time to talk to them about this. They were setting things up for his older brother's wedding. He couldn't stand being there another second. The thought of such event finally coming into action was disturbing and worrying him. 

He noticed his beautiful feminine uncle walking towards him from behind the guards. The guards felt the presence if the royal one and stepped away for the superior one to step towards Kibum and Siwon. 

Superior Park Leeteuk, Queen of the Blue Kingdom. 

Leeteuk embraced his nephew and shook hands with the companion of Kibum. He looked different from his younger brother, Heechul. The two had the same mother, but different fathers, one being Park and the other being Kim. The two grew up loving and accepting each other.

The two brothers made a decision to rule their own kingdoms and use their father's surnames for reasons that were never shared. Not even their spouses are aware of such matters. 

While Heechul had black hair, Leeteuk had lighter brown colored hair. It also seemed like Leeteuk's aura and presence was warm and gentle, not somewhat strong like Heechul's. Also unlike Heechul, Leeteuk seemed to be the more reasonable one at times.

“It is quite a pleasure to see you, my nephew. How have you been?" Leeteuk said with a soft and gentle voice. His smile matching his tone.

Kibum smiled at his ageless and happy uncle. “Fine, the preparations to hyung's wedding is somewhat affecting me."

These words made Leeteuk smile sadly. He too was aware of all of this. He had been the second person to find out about what Hong Sung and Heechul saw. The terror Jaejoong's fate brought.

“Do not think of such things. Poor Jae has no clue to why this is happening to him." Leeteuk said softly and then sighed deeply. He tried thinking of something else with a brighter smile on his face. “How about we head inside?" 

The three entered the castle and walked into the throne room. There were guards in there as well. The carpets were the color of blue sapphires and so were the cushions to the white thrones that stood in the center.

Leeteuk turned to look at his nephew's companion. “Sir Choi, do you mind us discussing some matters? You may stay in here, if you have any questions you can ask one of the guards."

Siwon nodded his head with a sweet smile and bowed and lifted back up. “Indeed, Superior Leeteuk. Take as much time as needed."

Leeteuk thanked him and led his nephew towards another room which would take them to a hallway. As they walked down the hallway they talked. 

“I see you two have become quite closer each day. It is quite a pleasant sight to watch two lovers connect so sweetly." Leeteuk said with a sweet and happy tone.

Kibum blushed at the thought of his soulmate. “Indeed we have become so close. I worry about saying anything. I don't want things to be uncomfortable. I don't want to say such things in front of Jaejoong."

“You think you'd be rubbing it in his face? Don't think such things, Bummie. Jaejoong loves you, anyways I think he's figured it all out by now. You two are quite obvious." Leeteuk said with a teasing grin.

Kibum shrugged and spoke of a different topic. “Where's Uncle Kangin? I didn't see him."

The two entered a room that looked like a large study full of shelves of books, a desk full of paper and pens, and two large couches of the same shade and material of black. 

Leeteuk locked the door and turned to his nephew with clasped hands and a saddened face. “He's visiting our youngest." 

This made Kibum feel guilty.

Leeteuk and Kangin had not two sons, but _three_. Their oldest child, Park Sungmin, was the true heir of the Blue Kingdom. He had been born with the power to heal many types of wounds within seconds. It was quite an amazing power, but one that took energy. Once he was more advanced with his power he would be able to use less energy. 

The second child of Leeteuk and Kangin was Park Eunhyuk, Donghae's soulmate. Eunhyuk had been blessed with the power of communication, especially with animals. Eunhyuk could easily know a language in minutes without taking years of studying the language. It only took seconds. He knew every language. 

Then the couple had one more child. Once again they had another son. They named their child Henry. The boy's powers had not been quickly developed like many younglings. It was indeed so strange. Because of this, Henry's soulmate had stopped aging at the age of eighteen. 

For Henry's safety, Leeteuk and Kangin had allowed their son's soulmate to take care of him until his powers had shown up. Their little one was only three when they had allowed him into the care of what seemed like a complete stranger. 

But even if Leeteuk and Kangin did not know their son's soulmate, they had indeed did a back up check. The man was named Zhou Mi, a Chinese vampire from Wuhan. His parents were no longer alive, but they did have a son who was given in the care of a trusted human friend who was turned to a vampire after three years of being Zhou Mi's guardian. The tall, redhead was only ten when his parents had died. 

The boy had not much control over being a vampire. He did turn his human guardian into a vampire. But it seemed only easier to the two. Zhou Mi's guardian was able to teach him things that his friends, Zhou Mi's parents, had taught him.

Zhou Mi was highly educated and was working with a diploma and good reputation to his name. Even though he was a good person who would never hurt Henry, Leeteuk did not want to let go of his baby. He was protective over his children, like a lioness to her cub. 

For Henry's safety, Leeteuk and Kangin left their home to head to China with their son. The boy had no clue where he was going. His older brothers looked sad and their eyes were red and puffy when they said goodbye. He would be right back. His parents had told him that they were going on a faraway trip. They would return to their home and his brothers, is what the three year old had believed. 

Once they were in Wuhan they went to where Zhou Mi lived. As Henry looked at everything, he had no clue that he would be staying here for a very long time. 

Henry met Zhou Mi and found him to be a nice, kind, and gentle person. He was very sweet and caring. He made Henry smile which was something his parents were happy to see even though their hearts were full of sadness and despair. 

They told their baby that he would be staying there with Zhou Mi for a while. The three old asked his parents if they were going to be with him as he spent time with Zhou Mi; they sadly shook their heads with glassy eyes. That day Henry's heart was shattered. He had felt like he had done something wrong. He didn't understand why his parents were leaving.

Leeteuk and Kangin left their crying child in the arms of someone else. They had no choice whatsoever. They had to leave right away. Both had to return home and rule their kingdom as they wondered about how their youngest child was doing. 

Over the years they sent letters and received replies. Henry seemed fine, still no powers yet. He had fangs, icy skin, and the aura of a vampire. Zhou Mi never forgot to write that still Henry had no powers yet. He was only a vampire, a regular one with no powers yet which seemed so unusual.

There was so little time when Leeteuk and Kangin could visit their youngest. There were even lesser chances for Eunhyuk and Sungmin do so; everyone in every kingdom had duties and thousands of things to tend to. It seemed like one at a time was when one of them could go visit Henry.

Sometimes it was only one of them could go and visit. It had been a while since Leeteuk had seen his baby. Now Kangin was the one to go since Leeteuk always had piles of things to do and many places to go. Eunhyuk and Sungmin had things to prepare and people they tended to as well.

Now Henry was fifteen. It had been twelve years ago when Leeteuk and Kangin had made the decision to allow Zhou Mi to take care of their son. 

Leeteuk realized he was put in the same situation his brother had been placed upon. He had no clue if he had played with fate though. Was Henry supposed to be with them? He had not asked for his youngest son's future to be foreseen. 

Like Heechul he had been forced to do something he did not wish to happen just for his son's safety. He knew Heechul was just trying to protect his eldest son. Leeteuk could understand that; he had given his son to another for his safety.

Kibum looked sad as well. “I'm sorry, Uncle Leeteuk. How is Henry?"

Leeteuk smiled softy and remembered the letter Zhou Mi had sent not to long ago. “Well it seems by Zhou Mi's letters. Still, my youngest son has not found his powers yet."

Kibum now looked shock. It has been so long. Henry was not even a youngling anymore. “Still no powers? Isn't he fifteen? Barely a child, by now he should've found his powers, if not long ago."

Leeteuk nodded in agreement. “I agree with you, and I too wonder what is wrong. I should have this matter discussed. Besides all of that you asked to talk to me privately, right?" 

Kibum nodded.

Leeteuk gestured towards the couches. “Shall we?" His nephew nodded his head and the two sat across from each other on the couches.“What do you wish to discuss about, my dear nephew?"

_You can tell him. He'll understand and not overreact, _Kibum thought in his head before releasing a deep sigh.

“Jaejoong has seen his child I think." Kibum blurted out. His uncle did not look surprised or disgusted. He seemed calm.

“Did he really?" Leeteuk asked curiously, crossing one leg over the other.

Kibum tilted his head and answered, “He said he dreamed that he heard the child, but he wasn't allowed to see it. I think that is the child of Jaejoong, the nephew of me, and the grandchildren of Hangeng and Heechul." 

Leeteuk nodded his and crossed his arms. “A dream, you say? Was this _all_ you wished to discuss about, Bummie?" He could see his nephew had something else. 

Kibum bit his lip before answering hesitantly. “Jaejoong's powers...do you know of them? I know Appa's is to read auras and memory, Umma's is a combination of reading minds and making someone say what he wishes for them to say. I do not know of hyung's."

“Manipulation." Leeteuk answered softly and quickly.

Kibum's eyes widened. He had read many things of vampires who owned such powers many centuries ago. The ending if such power was a bloodbath because of the Mortals. 

“No way...how is that possible?" Kibum spoke with shock.

“Neither of your parents have such powers. Only some younglings inherit the powers their parents have but not your or Jae. It would seem like Jae had gotten it from Heechul, but that is not the case. Jaejoong's powers seemed to have been brought down by the ancestors themselves." Leeteuk explained, rising from his seat to take a random book from the bookshelf.

Kibum looked frightened but did not move from his seat. “How can this be? Does Appa and Umma know about it? Does Jae?"

Leeteuk stared down at the book he held in his hands. A thought was forming into his head, but he answered his nephew. “Your parents do as well as Hong Sung and Hyun Joong. Jaejoong knows he has a power, but does not have a clue to what it is. Sometimes Manipulators have no clue they're manipulating someone until it is pointed out."

“Why...why would Hong Sung risk his son of this all? He knows there's a possibility that Jae could manipulate him." Kibum said with worry and panic in his tone.

Leeteuk set the book down and turned to directly face his nephew. “Hong Sung always knew what he was sacrificing. He may not be pleasant but at times he thinks things through. Hyun Joong has the power of telekinesis, he too has some sort of manipulation. Hong Sung volunteered to be the one to sacrifice his child. Luckily Jae and him had became friends; I'm not sure Hyun Joong would've continued on if he had no clue of who Jae really was."

“If they were to have children...they would be as powerful as Jaejoong's son." Kibum said as if he had pointed out something that had not already been pointed out. 

Leeteuk shook his head in disagreement. “No, Bummie. It seems not. Since Hyun Joong's powers are not as powerful as Jae's, their offspring would have some control."

“How much control?" Kibum asked.

“More than Jaejoong's son would have." Leeteuk said.

“Is this a wise thing to do, Uncle Leeteuk?" Kibum asked. 

Leeteuk shrugged and answered. “Giving my son to Zhou Mi was for his safety, something tells me that was how it was supposed to go because of his safety. No matter how much I wish I got to raise Henry, he is safe. That's all that matters to me. Even though Jaejoong and the world will be safer, it is not fate. Honestly, it is not a wise idea to me."

“Should this be changed?" Kibum asked in worry. 

“Head back home, my nephew. I do not know what it is, but something throws my senses off. I don't know how this will continue though. How long till the wedding?" Leeteuk asked.

Kibum looked down at his lap with saddened eyes. “A couple of days. He'll be leaving to Hyun Joong's kingdom. Supposedly that is where he will live."

Leeteuk frowned and chuckled bitterly with glassy eyes. “It's sad to say that there is no heir to the Red Kingdom. Is there?" He knew about Siwon's family for sure.

_No heir at all, _Kibum smiled sadly as a tear fell from his cheek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * SMALL NOTE: 
> 
> This happened during the time Yunho and the others were traveling from Korea to Tokyo. 
> 
> Thankyu for reading! Comments are loved! ^o^
> 
> Hope to update soon!


	22. The Kingdom of Unity

He opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. There was a horrible aching feeling he had in his head. He had no exact memory of what had happened before he was supposedly knocked out. He felt his eyes a little heavy; he must've been out for longer than an hour.

Yunho groaned and decided to sit up on whatever he was lying on. He was still in the clothes he had on In the forest and also had his shoes on too. His backpack was nowhere to be found neither the supplies that were inside of it. He noticed he was also lying on a bed.

As he examined the room he noticed it was pretty large and had a large window. There was two dressers, a table with two chairs, two bookshelves full of books, a king-sized bed, a desk with a chair. Then there were three doors; one that lead outside of the bedroom, one to the bathroom, and other likely leads to a bathroom.

Yunho turned his head to look directly at the table and saw there was a pile of what seemed like clothes. Also there was a white piece of paper on top of the pile. He got out of his bed so he could approach the table with the pile of clothes and the note.

He took the note in his hand read it:

_ **These clothes are for you to where once you awaken. Someone is waiting for you outside of your room. Put the clothes on and leave your room and the male will escort you to your friends and hosts. ** _

Yunho felt a little suspicion. But he had no reason to judge yet. His friends were here and it seemed like he had been perfectly taken care of. Following the orders, he stripped from his clothes and put on the ones that were on the table. 

Once he was done he approached the door to grasp the doorknob and open the door. What revealed to him was a male. The male wore black leather from head to toe; even his jacket and gloves were black and made of leather. The male had lightly tanned flawless skin and shining eyes. His silky long hair looked like the color of honey. 

_He's a vampire, _Yunho thought in his head. 

He could tell by the remarkable beauty the male owned. A face, skin, and body women could only wish for. For a second he thought of Jaejoong and suddenly memories of what happened in the Aokigahara Forest filled his head as fast as time really was.

They were just walking in the sea of trees; Donghae leading them and Yesung following from behind. They had talked about the power of manipulation until they just stopped. After the silence, he heard voices in his head. His parents and his sister's voice. He heard it and it was as if they were with him then. It indeed seemed so realistic. 

And then he screamed. 

The vampires looked at him in worry and panic. 

Yoochun and him had looked at each other with a grin and when he looked back at their vampires friends there was pain coming from his head. He was screaming because of such agonizing and uncontrollable pain. He had saw his best friend fall as well. He also noticed the vampires were perfectly fine; it seemed like it only affected them.

He remembered Yesung, Donghae, and Junsu fighting off the vampires as Ryeowook looked over them with worry. It wasn't until he suddenly looked towards the left to see Jaejoong.

_A sedative, Mortal, to calm you down. I'm not him._

That was exactly what the figure approaching them said in his head. He came to realize it indeed was not Jaejoong. His soulmate was not there at all. It was just an illusion to calm him down and he did.

He did not remember what the male who made an illusion look like though. But the calming down had worked.

“I see you've finally woke up?" The male asked with a small smile and planted his two hands in his hips. 

Yunho sent the male an apologetic smile and bowed his head down and lifted it up. “I read the note on the table with confusion. Have you been here ever since I was brought in there?" For some reason he felt guilty for having been out seemingly long.

The male nodded his head and crossed his arms. “Yeah, but don't mind that. It's not like I had anything else to do. Strangely your friend woke up just five minutes ago."

“How long have we been out?" Yunho asked curiously.

The male shrugged simply and answered carelessly. “Two full days. This is your third day in a half I believe. Your friend and you had been in the infirmary for a _long_ time. All we heard was screams and shouts. Quite terrifying I believe."

Yunho seemed shocked by the male's words. For two full days they have been out? It seemed so strange. If felt like only a few hours to him. Their vampire friends were probably made by how long they've been out. Or at least annoyed.

He was surprised to hear the man meant by _we_. Who was listening?

“Who...who listened to us?" Yunho asked curiously. 

The male snickered and look at the Mortal as if he was crazy. “The people of course."

For a second something seemed different all of a sudden.

They were in the territory of vampires, but for a second he couldn't tell _who's_ territory it was specifically. 

“W-where am I?" Yunho stuttered as he asked his question. Once again the male looked at him as if he was crazy. 

The male placed his right hand where his heart was and bowed his head and lifted it back up. He spoke softly. “I am Ruki, Assistant of the Kingdom of Unity."

_The Kingdom of Unity? _Yunho thought in confusion. He had no idea what kingdom that was. It was definitely a vampire one.

“Your plans were to attend somewhere else, but we might as well head to the rest since they've been patient enough. They'll explain everything to you, I promise." Ruki said with a small smile and Yunho nodded. 

Yunho closed the door and followed the beautiful male as they made they were out of the massive hallway full of doors both left and right. He noticed the carpet was dark blue with designs of silver glimmering stars. He noticed many of designs he saw on the walls were of some sort of stars. 

Ruki lead Yunho down of a flight of many stairs with black rails. He was shocked to see such a massive and beautiful place. If this was a kingdom, then that obviously meant he was in castle of some sort. It felt like centuries once they were finally at the bottom of the stairs. And even after that they were in another massive room. 

He noticed the ceiling caught his attention. He saw blues, and purples of a background with little planets and thousands of whinging silver stars. It was the painted universe. It amazed him since it seemed so real. It was as if someone had actually taken a picture, but he could easily noticed it was painted.

They headed into another massive hallway with more doors and designed walls and ceilings. They had gone once again through another flight of millions of stairs. It felt like forever once they finally got down. After the stairs they entered another hallway with many doors with engraved words. They went through one with the black engravings: **_Laboratory. _**

Once they entered the room was lit from the bright lights attached to the ceiling. Yunho noticed there were many tables, chairs, and bottles of colorful liquids along with taped titles. He also noticed the people in there. A lot there were.

He saw his friends. 

Yoochun was sitting on a chair with a glass of water in his hand while the vampires held onto green water bottles full of something he did not believe was water.

“Yun!" His best friend called out with a smile.

The two approached the vampires and one Mortal in silence. As Yunho made his way towards his friends, Ruki retrieved something from the table from across the group. Yunho noticed different clothes each of them wore; not the same clothes he had last saw them wear. Ruki came back from the table and approached them and held out an identical glass of water for Yunho, who thanked him and took it. 

“Well I notice we're not in the forest anymore." Yunho said with a grin on his face.

Yesung answered with his arms crossed and back leaned against a wall. “It's not like it was that hard to notice obviously. But before we think of going anywhere else we might as well meet up with the leader of this beautiful kingdom."

“As I lead you to the throne room, your friends can explain what happened." Ruki said with a gentle smile and his hands clasped together behind his back.

“They've told me nothing yet either, Yun." Yoochun said as he took a sip from his cup and stood up from his chair.

Donghae turned to look directly at Ruki. “You can go on, we'll be following right away." The other nodded his head and started walking away as the others followed. 

“So what did happen?" Yunho asked, looking at the others with the glass if water in his right hand.

Yesung had been the one to answer first. “Donghae, Junsu, and I were trying to fight off the vampires who were attacking us. Surprisingly, Tiffany was there. We were outnumbered and Wookie was protecting you two. You guys were suffering through some agonizing pain. As we thought we we would lose, we were blessed with something you would call a miracle I suppose."

“The leader of the Kingdom of Unity had come to our _rescue_." Donghae added.

“This kingdom....they're Japanese?" Yunho asked curiously.

Donghae snorted and shook his head as if Yunho had said something so ridiculous. “Took you that long? Yes it. This is one of the biggest kingdoms of the Japanese vampires. There are more, but none we know of."

“Why is it so bigger than the others? What makes this one so different?" Yoochun questioned with curiosity in his eyes.

“Five vampires had believed in the power of peace and unity; they did not want conflict. Those vampires are now known as ancestors. Four of them had somehow distanced themselves and there was only one remaining. That vampire had created their symbol which is a star. Even though his fellow friends were not with him he still cared about them a lot. He ruled the kingdom on his on and the bloodline continued on until now." Junsu explained.

“The leader of this kingdom is son of Kae and Fumiya, two male Japanese vampires. Fumiya had conceived a son whom they named Kai. Strangely the day Kai was born, the baby was stolen from his parents. He was given a different name which he uses more often than Kai." Donghae explained with a frown.

“He came here, right?" Yunho asked with widened eyes. He was shocked by the information.

Yesung nodded his head and responded. “Yes, he did. His parents did not look for him since he was in the care of stronger and vicious vampires. The vampires had threatened to kill their child if they were to try anything. But these vampires did not want anything; no money or power. Kai was born from two vampires whom had the connection of light from sun and moon. Since he was also a descendant from the Unity Kingdom, he had a strong power in him." 

“Those vampires wanted him for his powers, didn't they?" Yoochun asked.

Ryeowook nodded his head and replied. “Yes, and they knew if they were to raise Kai than he would be their secret weapon. He did have an extremely strong power though."

“What were his powers?" Yunho asked. 

“Connection with light and the sight of the universe. He was given the power from the sun, stars, and moon. All three lights combined have much power than anyone would've believed. The light gave him many additional powers as well; barriers, spells and magic, and advanced healing. He is quite powerful." Yesung explained.

“What did they use him for?" Yoochun asked as he looked at Junsu who did not look at him.

Ryeowook was the one to answer the male's question. “There was a small battle where those vampires wanted to take over the whole kingdoms of the Japanese vampire world. Their underling they believed was on their side was not."

“Kai had been secretly visited by his parents who had told him about how everything came to be. But even without his parents and their words, a huge part of him felt that this was all horrible. The day they attacked Kai did not follow their orders. With the help of other vampires, Kai was able to slay the bad vampires and they never were seen or heard of again. " Junsu said, still not making eye contact with the Mortal who he was aware was looking at him.

“What happened afterwards?" Yunho asked.

“Kai was crowned leader of the Kingdom of Unity. He did not use the title that his parents had given him. He felt the need to continue on with his life by using the name he knew was meant to be his." Yesung said sternly. 

After going up many stairs, going through many hallways, and entering thousands of rooms, they were about to go throw one that had two doors instead of one.

“What is the name he uses now?" Yunho asked sternly.

Ruki opened both doors by grasping both doorknobs in his hand. 

“His name means _sinter_. His name is Yui." Donghae answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jrock has just entered the Vampire World  
The Jrockers aren't main characters so they're only present for two or three chapters :)


	23. The Stars of the Unity Kingdom

The room was large. Since there were thrones, two only, it obviously was a throne room for a king and queen who ruled a kingdom. There was no need to ask Ruki where they were at all. 

But it was not the looks and features of the room that made the group fascinated by anything. It was the people in the room. There were five beautiful males standing. They had previously been talking but were now looking at the guests who had just arrived in the room.

The one in the middle wore all white head to toe. He wore a jacket like the ones men used for tuxes and white clean skinny jeans. The beautiful male's skin was flawless; it glowing in a healthy way. He had a cute nose and face. His lips were lightly pink and quite lovely. And his eyes were dark. The color of his hair was of silky gold. His smile was welcoming and warm. 

The one beside the golden haired boy had silver short hair and glasses that were not near the bridge of his nose. Around his neck he wore a white scarf with a small orange vow attached to it. Unlike the golden haired boy's clothes, the grey haired male wore a white shirt with a small short white jacket and white long pants. The golden and grey haired male their hands intertwined. The expression on his face was blank.

Another one of the males had hair the color of purple and some dark streaks of black in the back. His eyes were dark and his lips were light pink like the others. He seemed serious, but something gave away that he seemed like a nice and heart-warming person. He wore a simple white shirt with a fancy color and white jeans. He did not smile, but looked sternly at the guests. 

The other one on the right of the purple haired male had fully blonde hair. His face looked cute and his eyes were light and lips light and pink like everyone else's. The blonde haired boy wore very formal clothes it seemed. He had a white buttoned up waistcoat with a plan white silky shirt underneath along with white dress pants. His fingers were tangled with the ones that belonged to the purple haired male. He looked confused, but a bit excited. 

And the last of the males had not such a bright color to his hair. It was black like a raven and looked soft and silky. His skin was flawless like everyone else, and was the color of the moon. His eyes were light and his face was quite a beautiful and enchanting one. He wore a long white tank top with a white shirt with one short sleeve on the right, exposing his left shoulder. He wore some type of skirt that was white, silky, and frilly. His beauty was quite breath-taking. He was the only one with no hand to intertwine with. His expression was full of ice and coldness. 

The dark haired male looked so familiar to Yunho that it wasn't even funny. The dark hair, the enchanting eyes, and the ice and cold beauty. It looked familiar and even though he didn't know who they were, he could fell by their colors and that they were the only ones wearing them that they were quite important in the Kingdom of Unity. 

He realized the only thing they didn't wear was white, was their shoes. Which were boots; ankle-length (dark haired and purple haired), short (grey haired and blonde haired), or even at the knee (golden haired). 

They were all surprised when the golden haired boy removed his hand from the hold of the grey haired male and approached them with his beautiful warm smile.

“I see my guests have arrived." He said in a soft voice that was quite melodic and angelic at the same time. It was also a cute and friendly voice. He placed his hand where his heart was and vowed his head and lifted it up. “I welcome you all to the Kingdom of Unity."

Yesung was the first to speak and he sounded shock. “My Superior, why bow to us? It is us who should be bowing to such magnificence." 

The golden haired boy moved his hand in a dismissive way and shook his head. “Nonsense. It is a pleasure to have company from other kingdoms. We do not get many."

“How? The hospitality here is good, I don't see why others wouldn't want to visit." Yesung said with a small smile.

The golden haired male clasped his hands and shrugged. “I was hoping others not from here could answer that." His eyes averted towards the two Mortals in the room. “But there is no time for such talks. We have more _important_ matters to discuss. Please introduce yourselves."

“I am Yesung, eldest son of Kim Sang On and Kim Bo Kyung. I was born in the Vampire World, no specific kingdom I know of. I was taken under the wings of King Park Kangin and Queen Park Leeteuk of the Blue Kingdom. My power is of invisibility and my soulmate is Kim Ryeowook." Yesung introduced himself, extremely formal of him.

The golden haired boy nodded his head and smiled brightly. “I am Yui, leader of the Kingdom of Unity. I believe Ruki has said pretty much enough about me. Am I wrong?"

Yesung nodded his head in agreement and answered. “Yes, he has told us pretty much everything. Thank you for having us."

“Thank you for such hospitality, Sir Yesung. May you continue on?" Yui said with a soft, gentle voice.

Yesung gestured towards his own soulmate with a sweet smile. “This is Kim Ryeowook. He is my soulmate. He as well was taken under the wings of the rulers of the Blue Kingdom. He was not originally a full vampire, one turned by a vampire soulmate."

“This is Lee Donghae, whom was born in the Blue Kingdom of the Vampire World. He is guard and soulmate of the Heir to the Blue Kingdom, Park Eunhyuk." Yesung explained, now gesturing towards Donghae.

Yesung pointed at Junsu since he was not very close to him. “This is Kim Junsu. He was born in the Red Kingdom of the Vampire World, but assisted the Blue Kingdom; meaning he is in allegiance of both. His soulmate is..._unknown _for now."

As Yesung gestured towards Yunho, he was interrupted by one of the beautiful males. 

“A Mortal in a land of Immortals." It was the dark haired beauty who now had his arms crossed and his expression was still cold.

“Two." Yesung said with a nervous smile.

“I see no point in needing to help them." The dark haired male said with no change of his voice. Now he was looking towards Yui. 

Yui spoke. “We already have done so and did it willingly. When there are those in need whom you can assist, why deny their cries?"

“We weren't crying for help or asking." Yunho said in an angered voice. He had stares from everyone in the room.

The dark haired male shook his head and approached them. “You hear him? He's unbelievable. No respect or honor towards the one who had agreed on saving his life and did so." 

“Thanks to your illusion, he was able to calm down." The purple haired male chimed in. Yunho's eyes widened by the words of the male.

Yui placed a hand on the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Oh what is this?" Helooked at the group with his hand removed from his nose and gesturred towards the group. “Haku and Lin, please."

“You...made the illusion? You told me it was just a sedative?" Yunho asked with shock in his eyes as he stated directly at the one who had looked exactly like his soulmate. 

Yunho couldn't remember it.

But he wished to see if it were true, even though at the same time he didn't. It seemed so impossible. All of it did though. There was nothing that made sense. Supposedly Ryeowook can control people's sight and Junsu can invade dreams. 

Nothing right at all.

As if the beauty did not hear a single word of his, the dark haired male spoke of something differently with bitterness laced in his voice.

“Your race are useless and idiotic. Mortals do not deserve to see light. Because of your kind the Star almost broke. Because of your race we almost lost someone important! Useless and helpless!" The male said and exited the room without looking back.

Yui sent him a sympathetic look. “I know Haku is moody, but do not blame him for his words."

Yunho looked at him as if he were crazy. “No? Why not? His words were full of ice and fire."

“Perhaps we would be able to understand if you would explain to us?" Yesung asked politely.

The grey haired male went closer towards Yui. The two had their hands entwined in seconds. Yui's expression changed to one of happiness.

“He has a good reason." The grey haired male said. 

“May we know who you are, My Superior?" Donghae asked, placing his hand on his heart and bowing his head.

“This is my soulmate, Mio. And he is correct; Haku has perfect reason to be angered at Mortals." Yuu said.

“What did they do to him?" Yoochun asked with an anxious and nervous expression. 

Yui sent Mio a weak smile and turned back to the others. “We value our soulmates very much. Haku's soulmate, Yukimi, was badly injured by Mortals he desperately tried helping. In the end Yukimi couldn't save them but they betrayed him. We will kill anyone who tries to harm our other halves."

“Once he didn't mind Mortals. There's even a possibility that in the past he believed they were somewhat interesting of some sort. He knows those Mortals who harmed aren't every single human. He just takes it out on them because they are the same kind." Mio explained with a serious expression.

_I'm such an idiot,_ Yunho thought in his head shamefully.

Haku was suffering as much as he was. 

He felt guilty in some sort of way he could not explain. He did not think Mortals could have such power over a vampire. The thought that Mortals had _injured_ a vampire seemed impossible. If Yukimi was really injured, he must have been really loyal to the Mortals he believed were his “friends."

“What is _the Star_?" Junsu asked curiously.

Yui smiled lightly. “It is known as the symbol of the Kingdom of Unity and also known as the council group. It consists of me, Haku, Lin, Mio, and Sana."

“Yukimi used to be a part of the Star, but once he was terribly injured he was released from the Star and we needed a fifth member. A group of vampires had arrived from a different kingdom. They had left because of being accused of something that they did not commit." Mio explained. 

Lin gestured towards the full blonde haired male. “Sana was a part of that small group and when we met it was seconds when we realized we were meant to be. Seeing that there was no problem with the group we accepted them into the kingdom. We had allowed Sana in Yukimi's place."

“How long has Yukimi been out, if we may ask?" Donghae asked in curiosity. All this information was quite an interesting topic.

“He's been out for three in a half years. His injury was extremely serious and one that took time to fully heal." Yui answered.

“Yui was the only one allowed to be in the room with him since he was the only one with advanced healing. Even now, Yui has to ease some agony that still remains." Lin added to Yui's words.

“What did the Mortals precisely do?" Yoochun asked as surprised as everyone else. Just like Yunho, he wondered how a Mortal could harm a vampire.

“The Mortals had done something to his back when he least expected it. And they didn't even do it once. It seemed like five times and there was a clear reason to why they did it. Haku was going to help him when he was pulled back by vampires and watched his other half suffer. As vampires held onto Haku, and Yukimi was hit five times other vampires killed the Mortals instantly. Even afterwards Haku was pulled away from his soulmate. As Haku was interrogated, Yukimi was being healed by Yui." Mio explained with a face and tone full of solemn.

“Why was he questioned?" Donghae asked.

“Yukimi had involvement with the Mortals so they believed his significant other might as well. Haku was aware if the Mortals and did not think they would betray Yukimi so he let them be. As the vampires questioned him he answered truthfully and wished to see his soulmate." Yui said.

“How horrible." Ryeowook muttered under his breath with a sympathetic look and his face looking down.

“Did he really...look like Jae?" Yunho asked as he looked at his four vampire friends. They didn't need to ask or read his mind to know who he was referring to.

Junsu was the one to answer. “I do not remember much, neither of us do. We did not care since all of our focus was in Yoochun and you. If he really can make illusions then I do believe he looked like him." 

“We can always show you." Yui offered.

“Thanks for the offer which we will take. But we have things to talk about, do we not?" Yesung asked with a satisfied smile.

“We do." Mio said and approached Ruki to whisper something in his head. Ruki nodded his head and exited the room. “He went to retrieve Haku."

“Well as we wait there are still things needing to be discussed." Yui stated.

“What shall we talk about, My Superior?" Yesung asked.

“For starters, why are you four vampires bringing two Mortals into the Vampire World?" Yui asked with a less brightened expression. 


	24. A World of Vampires

There was no hesitation as he the story of their journey was told by Yesung. It made Yunho worry every time a new event in from their adventure was spoken of he worried it might seem a bit too absurd. All of it did nice Yunho heard it being told by someone as if it were a story. 

Once during the story Ruki had entered the room with Haku following in tow. But even when the two entered the story still continued on. Each and every word seemed to change the expressions of the members of the Star. This is what made Yunho worried frantically.

If they seemed confused and thought of it being extremely ridiculous then there was a high chance that they would try to stop them. It was even more nerve-wracking once Yesung explained Jaejoong's and his fate. He noticed while the rest looked stern and firm, Yui was the only one with his face turned. 

It seemed to have taken hours once Yesung had finished the story of their journey from all the way to the beginning to the end. 

“This was your decision?" Mio asked firmly as he directly looked towards the main character of their little story.

Yunho nodded his head and remained quiet.

“Your goal is what, exactly?" Lin asked curiously as he crossed his arms and took two steps forward to get a little closer.

“I am aware of the fact that Jae will likely never be told of this fate of his they do not wish for him to have. I will continue on knowing of this fate and what I am letting go forever. It is unfair for him to not be told when he had the right to. If he wishes to continue on with the plans everyone has set for him, I will support his wishes. I just want him to know since that is his right as much as it is mine." Yunho explained.

Donghae looked towards Yui and spoke. “What do you think we should do, My Superior?"

Yui released a deep sigh and answered. “Fate is not something we ourselves plan. Majority of us believe it is the ancestors and the other believe it is God. I believe both create it. It is a wish they want us to carry out. No matter what we accept it since it is titled _fate_."

“It makes sense to want to find a solution to prevent things, but why change all of the fate? How about teaching the child some control of some sort?" Mio asked.

Yesung answered. “It seems that they do not wish to take anymore risks. They love Jaejoong and wish him to live rather than to die missing his child's life. They did not want or ask for this."

“We would have definitely wished for you to not bring the humans into this world due to the history between Mortals and Immortals. Many possible things could happen during this journey to the Red Kingdom. But you all are confident enough knowing what you're doing. We cannot stop you." Yui said.

“What will you do?" Junsu asked.

“If we cannot stop you, we_ will_ help you." Yui said.

“When we will be heading back into the Aokigahara Forest?" Yoochun asked in a worried voice as the group stayed in the room with only the guards with them.

After their large conversation the group had stayed in the room to discuss some things by themselves while the other vampires left the room. 

“By tomorrow morning. We will leave this portal and head back into the forest. Yui will have more vampires on patrol than usual just for our sake. We'll head towards our portal and from there things will go by the way they should; we'll make it to the Red Kingdom." Donghae explained.

“How will Yui and his people help us out?" Yoochun asked.

Yesung sent him a confused look with both eyebrows raised. “He's having us protected by his own men. I believe that is good enough. None of us have to fight."

“Where's our stuff?" Yunho asked as he remembered that they did not have their backpacks they had brought with them from Korea.

Suddenly Ruki entered the room with an angered look on his face. This surprised them. Donghae easily sensed the anger coming from the now arrived vampire.

“What's wrong, Ruki?" Yesung asked.

He sent a look towards the two Mortals and back at the four vampires. “Why are there two extremely sharp knives in one of the Mortal's bag?" 

All four vampires look shocked. Their eyes were widened and were the only ones. Yoochun looked nervous and his face was all red while Yunho looked rather ashamed and anxious at the same time. 

Junsu turned his head to look directly at their Mortal companions. “Yes, why?"

“U-uh..." By the look on Yoochun's face and his tone it was pretty obvious to be able to tell he was the one who brought the knives. But also that he was quite terrified and wasn't going to really answer that question.

Yunho sighed deeply and shook his head. His best friend wasn't going to answer and someone had to. Besides, the two knives weren't for only Yoochun to use.

“Yoochun brought them from his home but they were for us to use. We were entering the home of vampires so we thought it wasn't really ridiculous. What if we got split up from our group and if we did at least we'd have some kind of _protection_." Yunho explained, trying his best to remain calm and seem not too anxious. 

Ruki nodded his head. “I do not know if we should really give those back to you. Mortals could likely have a misunderstanding and we do not wish for you to embarrass yourselves or nearly being killed once again." 

“You can simply give them to us and we'll hold them." Yesung said with an apologetic smile.

“I do not think _these_ knives we'll be able to offer you any assistance." Ruki answered and shook his head. 

Yunho raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, bemused. “What is that supposed to mean?"

“You'll see tomorrow." Ruki said and exited the room with a small satisfied smile.

“What now? We still don't have our backpacks." Yoochun said. 

Yunho plainly shrugged and crossed his arms. “We wait till tomorrow I guess."

Once the sun was up there was no need for anyone to enter the rooms the Mortals stayed in just to wake them up. The sunlight that came from the window woke them up well and they were wide awake in seconds. 

The group had a good sleep and woke up well with no desire to sleep in a bit more. Maybe Yoochun since he had not got much of it since Yunho and him passed out for two full days. It had messed up his sleeping schedule that he always went by. 

The Mortals, Junsu, and Donghae were the only ones who were given separate rooms. Yesung and Ryeowook were the only couple there so they easily shared a room with no problem at all. The sight of the couple made Donghae miss his beloved, Junsu and Yoochun wondered when they would be lucky, and Yunho thought of Jaejoong even more.

He wondered if Jaejoong would choose their life together or the arrangements that had been planned ever since he was a child. Yunho thought if they would be the way Yesung and Ryeowook were. 

Happy.

Madly in love.

The group were asked to had into the throne room and followed Ruki as they exited many rooms and hallways. Once they made it to the room they saw the Star. They were dressed in all white and had white clean cloaks on as well.

There was a small table near them full of supplies. Ruki lead them towards the noble and beautiful males and left as the group stood in front of them.

“What is this?" Donghae asked.

Yui answered with the brightest smile he's ever offered them. “Gifts from us. This is our way of helping you all."

Mio took two folded white cloaks from table and approached Yoochun and Yunho. The two Mortals took the cloak and unfolded them; afterwards putting them on.

“What are these for?" Yunho asked.

“These cloaks will help you go through weather. If the temperature is cold they will keep you warm, if the weather is warm they will keep you cool. Vampires are not affected by weather unlike Mortals." Yui explained.

Lin took two sheathed blades and held them out for the two Mortals to take which they did. 

“Is it wise to take weapons?" Yesung asked.

“Mortal blades do not affect vampires as much as they once used to. We have discovered that throughout the continuous changes of the vampire history, that vampires somehow become _immune_ to such made blades. We forged them ourselves; they will do more damage than the kitchen knives." Yui said.

“Would it be a burden for you to hold them till the end of journey? To wait for me to come ans retrieve them?" Yoochun asked with hopeful eyes towards Yui.

The golden haired male chuckled lightly. “Do not be silly, Master Park. It would be an honor to be a protector of belongings of a good man." Yoochun was surprised by the nickname but just nodded his head and thanked him.

One at a time, Sana took a backpack that was full of supplies and gave them to the six who took them and placed them on their backs once they received them.

“These backpacks are full if things you may need. There are clothes, a kit, and other stuff in there as well. There is no accurate answer to how long it will be once you head to the Red Kingdom, but there are supplies for you if needed." Yui said.

Haku took six rings and gave them to each person. They realized each ring was a different color; one purple, pink, orange, green, light blue, and dark blue. 

“What are these, My Superior?" Donghae asked looking at his light blue ring.

“These are colors of the Star. But they are not merely jewellery. They hold a power in them that will be in use to you if you are to approach trouble." Yui said, heading towards the table to get the very last item.

Yui approached Yunho and held out a white, thin and long box which Yunho took in his hands. As he was about to open it, Yui's hands came in contact with his. The vampire did not want him to open it yet.

“Do not open it yet," Yui said looking into the Mortal's eyes. Yunho could see the difference between a human's and vampire's eyes. 

“What is this, Superior Yui?" Yunho asked.

“You will know when to open it, I can promise you that." Yui said with a bright smile. He placed a hand on the male's cheek and spoke softly. “Do not give up faith and hope yet, Master Jung."

Yunho smiled and whispered. “Can he love me?"

Yui smiled sweetly and nodded his head. “When your eyes meet his, only look at him. When you two speak, only listen to him. When you two embrace, hold him as if it is your last. Show him that there is a place for him in your heart. He will not know if you don't show him. Tell him what he really means to you."

“If we are together...what if he does die? If I must raise our child alone...if the world is to end without him? What then? I do not want him to die." Yunho said with saddened eyes. 

“Do not lose the hope, Master Jung. He will have hope in you, so do the same in him. Where there is sadness there is as well as happiness and joy. Do not give up ever." Yui said, removing his hand from the other's cheek. 

Yui turned towards everyone and bowed his head and lifted it back up. “I thank you all for coming and accepting our help. You are all welcomed here in the Kingdom of Unity. You are now ready for the next part of your journey."

It was quite surprising when they entered a tiny, empty building as small as a storage with two doors. Once they went through the other door they were once again outside but somewhere else. Once the door was shut they were not in the small forest near the Kingdom of Unity.

They were back in the Aokigahara Forest.

Now with more energy and with new supplies the group did not stop at all. There were no unusual things besides the small distant sounds that did not affect them at all. 

It had seemed like they had travelled about fifty miles once they found a shrine that looked small but was a bit long on the outside. Donghae opened the door and entered with Junsu, Yunho, Yoochun, and Ryeowook while Yesung waited for them all to enter before he closed the door and entered too. 

There was a large hallway with many doors and the Mortals knew what we're in those rooms. As they went down the hallway they were silence. The two Mortals spoke words in their heads for those who had passed and continued on with Donghae. 

Once they got to the end of the hallway there was a large black door. Donghae opened it and entered. Junsu went in as well and Ryeowook gestured for the two Mortals to enter. Yoochun went first and Yunho went after, Yesung following from behind.

Once they were in the new Vampire World it surprised the Mortals.

It was cold and a bit windy.

It was snowing.

They tugged onto their cloaks and took a deep breath as they noticed a large forest of trees that was at least sixty feet away from them. But even though there was a forest there were pathways and just snowy grounds that lead to different places. 

“Where does the forest lead us to?" Yunho asked.

“That my friend will lead us to the Red Kingdom." Yesung said as he stood beside him with a soft smile. He released a deep sigh and light chuckle. “Where your prince awaits."


	25. A Vampire and Mortal

_It was almost time. _

_He had no clue why he felt so worried at this time. He knew this time would come and he would have to prepare. It was a couple of days before the wedding that would be held at his fiancé's kingdom. _

_His parents sadly would not be able to attend. _

_They had told him that once Jaejoong had been forced to try out his wedding outfit which was a white beautiful, stylish suit with a cloak attached to the shoulders. He was told that Hyun Joong would have one like his beat but would be black instead of white since he was the groom and Jaejoong was the bride of course._

_He was sitting down with his back straight and hands clasped. His expression was full of sadness and his eyes looked glassy even though he was not going to shed any tears. _

_His parents were sitting down as well and so was Kibum. He was glad that his younger brother was with them. It had been quite a while since he had spent time with him. There wouldn't be much of it once Jaejoong married Hyun Joong. He was to be the next Queen of the Solitary Kingdom._

_“How is Leeteuk, Bummie?" Hangeng asked his youngest son as he lifted his head from the book he was reading._

_Kibum smiled softly. “Well, Appa. Very well. It pains him that he cannot be with his youngest. He wishes to reunite with Henry."_

_“I pray that Teukie is fine." Heechul muttered under his breath._

_It was a surprise once they felt a new orpresence in the room. But this one was quite familiar to them all. _

_It was Hong Sung._

_“King Hangeng and Queen Heechul, we have things to discuss. Or I have a few words that must be talked about which are quite urgent towards you." Hong Sung said in an anxious tone. _

_Heechul tilted his head in confusion. “What is there to discuss, Hong Sung? Is there something wrong? Shouldn't you be at your home?"_

_Hong Sung looked at the princes and back towards their parents. “Hyun Joong is not at home either. He is going to wait till tomorrow so both of them will head together; quite romantic if you ask me."_

_Hangeng shrugged but still looked as bemused as his wife. “I suppose it would be. But what must you speak to us about?"_

_Hong Sung looked at Kibum and back towards Hangeng and Heechul who had noticed his look towards their son. “It is about Prince Kibum's guard."_

_Heechul raised an eyebrow. “Sir Choi Siwon? What is wrong?"_

_“I have gotten word from one of my resources about the male. It seems like he has some nobility in him." Hong Sung explained._

_Hangeng rose his chair. “What do you mean nobility, Hong Sung?"_

_“You are aware of their relationship, aren't you?" Hong Sung asked and Heechul was the one to nod and answer._

_“They are soulmates; that is not oblivious." Heechul said._

_“Sir Siwon is born from Lord Choi Ki Ho and Lady Choi Jin Sung who rule a minor kingdom of their own. Since the two are soulmates they are to marry." Hong Sung explained._

_Heechul's eyes went glassy. _

_“W-what?" Heechul said. Fear and confusion within his tone._

_“That can't be." Hangeng muttered under his breath._

_Heechul rose from his seat and leaned on his husband with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Han-Hannie...there is no heir...no heir to the throne if the Red Kingdom."_

_Hangeng smiled weakly and shook his head as he took his wife's hand in his own. “Sorry to admit but, you're right my love. There is...not."_

_“Our sons will leave together." Heechul said with a saddened voice, trying to atop himself from sobbing. _

_As this went on tears had already fallen from Kibum's eyes. He rose from his seat and dashed out of the room. Jaejoong sat there in confusion. His children would be ruling the Solitary Kingdom. Kibum's would be ruling the Choi Kingdom. There was no heir or heiress. _

_“Umma, Appa, why must Kibum leave so soon?" Jaejoong asked._

_Heechul turned towards his son. “It makes sense to have the Choi's start planning their own wedding. They might as well have the Oath done."_

_The Oath._

_Jaejoong had forgotten that part of a vampire's wedding. It was the part where both vampires decide to age a bit more and then bite each other or not. It was fine for Hyun Joong and him to bite each other since they were to be married. _

_It was and wasn't for soulmates only even though all vampires had one. _

_The bad thing about the Oath for them is that once they bit each other, they would belong to only each other. A few words amongst each other and then the biting on their neck, arm, or wrist. _

_Sadly once they were both bit they were destined to be together forever. There was no possibility of going back. _

_“The O-Oath." Jaejoong stuttered._

_Hangeng answered as he turned to look directly at his eldest son.“Yes."_

Jaejoong was recalling all in his head of what happened days ago. Everything was set and prepared to be placed in action. He was standing up in his chambers as he looked at himself in the long, large mirror. Another myth of the Mortals was vampires cannot be seen in the mirror. They were wrong.

Jaejoong could perfectly see himself.

As he stood he wore black from head to toe. His skinny jeans, shirt, boots, and his long cloak was black. He was not going to get married in these clothes of course. These were simple travelling clothes. And he was not the only one wearing them.

Yesterday it was confirmed that Kibum would be heading towards the same direction and then would leave from the Solitary Kingdom to the home of his soulmate with Siwon coming along. And of course Jaejoong would be heading to the Solitary Kingdom.

There were many other vampires heading their direction as well.

These vampires were from many kingdoms and would be dressed in the same clothing Jaejoong was wearing. It was a sort of custom in the Vampire World; signifying the fact that the vampires were relocating far or leaving home to somewhere else which was still farther from home.

Jaejoong wiped his eyes so the tears that were threatening to be released would not appear or cascade down his cheeks. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He would have to leave his home and live where his husband's homeland was.

He would not live in the Red Kingdom anymore. The Solitary Kingdom would be his new home. 

He heard the door from his room open and heard footsteps. He turned his head from the interior towards the new arrival. It was Kibum who was dressed in the same exact clothes. 

“It's time to go, hyung." Kibum said.

The forest was large and full of thousands of trees. They had entered the forest a day ago and there wasn't much stopping. It wasn't as massive as the Aokigahara Forest. But even though both forests weren't necessarily the same it still took many miles to walk. Yesung and Donghae insisted the continued on. They could all tell their time was really running out now since they had two days of a break.

The Mortals perfectly understood why they couldn't sleep or take a five minute break. At least Yunho did more than his best friend. Their goal was to get to Jaejoong before he married Hong Sung's son, Hyun Joong. If stopping for a break meant wasting time, Yunho would start running if he could. He couldn't since he did not know the way in and out of the forest.

There were many trees but there were also as many paths that lead straight, left, and right. Yunho couldn't even guess how many times they took the left, right, and straight path. It seemed a countless amount.

“O-our pace....seems to be wasting time. Can't vampires run in _super speed_ or something? Yoochun asked. 

Junsu chuckled. “Of course we can, but Mortals cannot."

“Agreed. We are faster than the fastest animals on Earth. Mortals would never be able to catch up with us." Donghae added to Junsu's statement.

“But we're running out of time!" Yunho said.

Yesung stopped walking and turned to look at the Mortal who had just spoken. “The time your friend and you took was a waste of time. We would've been at the Red Kingdom by now."

“Perhaps if you two would've said something about those talks in your head the pain would've been prevented?" Donghae muttered not so quietly.

Yoochun looked shock. “I forget you guys knew."

“Of course we would! Why didn't you tell us?" Junsu said in an angered tone.

“It all sounded so real...why did it?" Yunho asked.

“It was the powers of vampires. They had the power to sink into your head, get the familiar voices you knew well, and speak to you with those voices. It's just like what Haku did with his illusion of Jae." Ryeowook explained.

“It worries me...it seems like things they would _actually_ say." Yoochun said with a saddened voice. 

Yunho nodded. “I agree with Chun. My parents wouldn't have accepted me if they knew I was gay. They still don't of course."

“Would you keep that secret forever if you didn't have Jae? Would you have this hidden forever?" Yesung asked.

Yunho shrugged. “I do not know. I don't advertise it as much as Chun does."

Yoochun chuckled bitterly. “No one would tell besides one person who would've told my parents and my brother. I had to pay them so they wouldn't."

“How much money did you pay?" Yunho asked as he looked directly at his friend.

Yoochun frowned. “It wasn't money." 

Yunho's eyes widened and so had the ones of the vampires. They all looked surprise and Junsu's looked cold and sad. Devastated.

“Chun...was it your _first_?" Yunho asked.

Yoochun nodded his head. “Yeah and the person had threatened everyone at school to not tell anyone. No one did; they feared that person."

“That must've not been pleasant." Donghae muttered.

Yoochun shrugged simply. “First times should have love involved, not lust. That's all it was and I was forced into it. I knew that they would have never approved of me."

Yesung said softly. “We're sorry."

Yoochun shook his head. “Don't worry about it." He noticed something strange. He looked at Junsu who seemed so sad. “True love only comes once." Surprisingly, Junsu looked towards the Mortal with glassy eyes.

“Might as well continue on." Donghae said, noticing Junsu and Yoochun staring at each other. Right away the group continued on walking. They had no more time to spare.

Jaejoong and Kibum were in the throne room. Their parents were there and so was Hong Sung, Hyun Joong, and the guards from the Red Kingdom. Hyun Joong was also dressed in the same clothes that Jaejoong and Kibum were wearing. 

“I heard Siwon was accompanying you. Where is he?" Hyun Joong as he looked directly towards his soon to be brother-in-law.

Kibum smiled softly. “He's not here. He's waiting outside with everyone else."

Hyun Joong nodded and looked at Jaejoong who looked a bit sad and happy at the same time. He was trying to stay relaxed. His dearest friend was simply trying to stay calm and try not to burst to tears. 

There would be no happy days.

_This wedding of ours is a tragedy,_ Hyun Joong thought in his head. He could only imagine his own soulmate wishing to be dead. 

He did not want this as much as Jaejoong didn't.

Hangeng and Heechul approached their sons and Hyun Joong. Hangeng was smiling weakly and Heechul was trying to stop himself from crying.

“My dear sons, I wish you two the best." Hangeng said.

Kibum chuckled. “Thank you, Appa."

“Your words will always be bright and pleasant, won't they?" Jaejoong asked his father with a sweet smile.

Hangeng embraced his two sons and patted their backs. He pulled away and smiled. “You two are the ones who will lead on our bloodline. I am happy for the gifts the ancestors, God, and your Umma blessed me with. The best I've ever been given." He placed a soft kiss on each of their foreheads and approached Hyun Joong.

“My two babies finally getting married. It brings tear to my eyes but happiness and relief to my soul." Heechul said as the tears finally started falling. 

Both sons chuckled lightly. 

“We are happy that you're happy, Umma." Kibum said as he took his mother's hands in his.

Jaejoong nodded. “We...we're happy."

Heechul looked towards his eldest and removed his hands from his youngest. He caressed his son's cheeks and whispered. “Do forgive me...Jae. I only wish happiness and for you to he safe...do not hate me for what I've done."

Jaejoong seemed confused, but did not question his mother's words. He probably wouldn't get much from him but these words. He placed his hands where his mother had placed his. 

“I do not hate you or ever will." Jaejoong whispered back.

Heechul placed his forehead lightly on Jae's and chuckled. Jaejoong pulled away and held his mother's hands. 

“The most beautiful brides I've ever seen." Heechul said with a brightened smile. 

The two thanked their mother.

“Do take care of him. He deserves everything." Hangeng whispered to his son-in-law who was not destined to have that title. 

Hyun Joong nodded his head. “I promise, Superior Hangeng. I will never disappoint you."

“Good luck, Hyun Joong." Heechul said softly as he approached his son-in-law. Hyun Joong thanked his mother-in-law.

“It is time." Hong Sung announced.

The three young vampires bid goodbyes and then made their way to the outside of the castle. At the entrance there was a massive line of male and female vampires dressed in the same clothes the three were wearing. 

Kibum, Jaejoong and Siwon stayed close together while Hyun Joong was ordered to stay in the sides and watched as everyone continued the walk. It was a minute later once every vampire placed their hood from their cloak over their head and started walking away from the Red Kingdom.

The fog in the air was something they did not mind and brought worry to them at all. They could handle it. 

“We're going too slow, Chun." Yunho said in a complaining tone. He knew this was the only pace the vampires were allowed to go since Mortals could not go the speed they could go.

Yoochun chuckled. “What do you expect us to do, Yun? We'll never reach their speed. Might as well be lucky that they were considerate enough to do our regular walking speed."

“But if we're not even going to take a break, can't we at least go a bit faster? We're still wasting time and we haven't even stopped walking!" Yunho said.

“Ha, well thanks for pointing that out, Sherlock." Yoochun said sarcastically and tugged at his cloak. “It's getting a bit chilly."

Yunho rolled his eyes. “If we had ever cared about the weather we would've died a long time ago."

“You're not wrong about that." Yoochun muttered under his breath.

_What's bothering you? _Donghae asked in his head as he looked directly at Junsu. 

Junsu did not reply.

_I know you can hear me, Su. You can hear everyone but you choose to ignore my call, _Donghae said in his head. Junsu never needed energy to use his power. He loved talking to people verbally and in their heads.

He was quite the talkative type.

_I can hear you. What do you want?_

Donghae smirked as he knew he was right. 

_Something is bothering you. I seem to be willing enough to ask you. So, Su, tell me, what's wrong? _Donghae replied. 

_Yoochun. _

Donghae chuckled as he once again felt right. He noticed their stares; it was a perfect match with stubbornness and feared of being rejected.

_Fear of rejection? _

_That used to be the only problem, Hae. Now I...I don't know. _

Donghae seemed confused.

_You don't know what? Please try to understand that I'm simply worried about you._

_And because you worry it means you pry into other people's business, right?_

_Don't accuse me of such things!_

_He's already bedded someone._

Donghae chuckled out loud and didn't answer their looks.

_He was forced, you know?_

_I know but it's not supposed to be that way! _

Donghae answered, _You're aware. _

_I've known since the first time we met. _

_Oh, so Mr. Denial, you are._

_I'm not in denial! We are...we are destined to be together, I know that for sure. Soulmates are supposed to have their first everything together! Look at Yesung and Ryeowook, Hyukkie and you!_

_Things would've gone differently if your father wasn't such a jerk. Who cares if a vampire has a Mortal soulmate? It's nothing new to the Vampire World._

_It isn't. He didn't want me with a Mortal._

_Because of this you were out of your parents' home by the age fifteen. Luckily you were raised by Red and Blue._

_I was honored to serve both. Perhaps I could've met Chun sooner?_

_There's a possibility we'll never know was true._

_It's just he's already experienced and everything and I'm not. He's not supposed to have his first anything with a Mortal, male or female. He's supposed to be with me._

_I would feel the same if such things happened to Hyukkie if he were a Mortal. And I bet Yesung would feel the same if such things had happened to Wookie as well. I do not blame you. But he has no clue what any of this soulmate stuff is. I advise you to confess to him after this journey. Do it so he doesn't think all hope is lost._

_No hope is ever lost, Hae._

_Make him believe that then, Su. Do not worry. This is both exciting and scary for the both of you. But do not dismiss him. _

_Thanks for the talk you had to pry in to have._

_You're welcome._

The two vampires looked at each other with a smile and looked back to continue walking.

But unexpectedly, one of the Mortals started running. Of course, it was Yunho who was now becoming extremely impatient and kept complaining that they were wasting time by walking. He was not wrong though. They were not aware that Jaejoong was not at the Red Kingdom anymore. 

Yoochun ran at the pace his friend was going and so was Ryeowook and Junsu while Yesung and Donghae were a little farther trying to catch up a bit. They noticed the Mortal who had suddenly decided to run was not even heading to the right place. But it seemed like Yunho wanted to just get out of he forest. 

Jaejoong was just following the vampires in front of him. No vampire was just quiet. Some in the front, middle, or even the very back chatted a bit just to make time go a bit quicker. Even though they were walking and talking they kept their hoods on.

He smiled a bit as he saw Kibum's and Siwon's hands entwined as they walked. They did not need to speak at all. Jaejoong was happy his brother got to be with hid soulmate and found true love. 

Strangely during their walk he sensed something strange. 

He noticed he was the only who looked like he had suspected something. He was the only one who had sensed something. 

By surprise he heard the wail of a baby from the left.

He stopped and looked towards the left besides straightforward. He was surprised to see a different sight. There wasn't fog or distant sight of tall trees. 

There was a child. 

It was a little boy who looked to be about three or four years old. He had dark hair and brown eyes. He had light skin and his brown doe eyes were full of life and excitement. 

The little boy was running around and a figure approached him and picked him up. It was a handsome man that was familiar to Jaejoong. Brown almond eyes, beautifully and healthy light tanned skin, muscular, brown hair, and a gorgeous smile.

It was Yunho. 

Yunho smiled and chuckled as held the baby boy. The child and smiled as well as he was being held. Instantly the doe eyes met Jaejoong's. 

Jaejoong noticed something around the boy's neck. It was a necklace. The silver chain held the pendant of one he knew well. The pendant was a teardrop shaped diamond with wings at the side. Just like in Jaejoong's dream, the diamond shined like a star. 

He noticed immediately such sight dissolved and another one was seen. That little boy was now older. Probably eighteen or maybe a year younger. He had resemblance of Yunho and strangely, Jaejoong saw features that matched his appearance a bit. 

The boy was handsome and wore black head from toe and the necklace was still around his neck as it had been when he was little. Right beside the boy was a beautiful male vampire who had light skin and raven hair.

Jaejoong noticed their hands were entwined. They were soulmates.

Jaejoong saw the boy was still looking directly at him. Unexpectedly, the boy smiled and Jaejoong closed his eyes in sadness. He had in idea to who this boy belonged to. His eyes became glassy. He opened them to see the boy and his soulmate gone. 

_Leave,_ Jaejoong thought in his head as he immediately sensed something else in the air.

_Jae, it's me, Junsu. He's here, find him. Find him, Jae,_ Junsu spoke in his head.

As if on cue Jaejoong suddenly started running towards where he was. His hood fell from his head as he ran. The vampires had just continued walking but Kibum and Siwon had stopped, Hyun Joong had noticed Jaejoong as well.

Kibum stepped forward, but was held back by the strong arms of his soulmate. He struggled a bit but he was not released.

“Jaejoong!" Kibum's calls were not answered.

As the beautiful male ran and the fog enclosed him, Hyun Joong did not follow him. If he did it would be the mistake of his life. As the vampires continued walking, and so had Kibum and Siwon, Hyun Joong turned away and did so. He would be returning home alone.

_He will be okay,_ Hyun Joong thought as he continued walking. He hoped for the best for his friend. 

Yunho found himself finally outside of the forest and in front of him thick fog. He could hear running from behind him and knew it was his friends even though he could not see them at all. He knew they were there.

He could not see anything. There was no castle, nothing but the thick fog surrounding him and his friends. It made him worry. If he couldn't see anything he could go on.

“There's too much fog!" He heard Yoochun complain. 

“Do not worry!" Ryeowook shouted.

“This can be handled." Junsu said.

“We aren't near the Red Kingdom at all. We went the wrong way! We are already late it seems." Yesung claimed in a saddened tone. 

“All of our effort...has it gone done the drain already? Yoochun asked.

As they spoke Yunho felt something unusual. He saw something in the distance. It was something small and black in the land of white. There was so much fog it was hard to see what the object was. To his surprise the object was getting closer and closer.

He noticed it was a figure in all black. He noticed the person was running towards him. Instantly the fog lessened meaning his friends were likely aware of where they were now and not only that but he could clearly see the figure running towards him. The figure stopped once they were only five feet away from each other.

Yunho knew who this person was. It wasn't a female even though this figure was quite feminine and beautiful. Black silky hair. Dark sparkling doe eyes. Perfect nose and luscious lips. Snow white flawless skin. 

He was looking at Jaejoong. And Jaejoong knew exactly who he was looking at. Yunho wondered how they finally met and wondered why Jae was dressed like this and Why he was outside and not getting married or with Hyun Joong. 

To Yunho's surprise, the beautiful boy ran towards him and embraced him tightly. Jaejoong's intentions weren't to let Yunho go. Yunho placed his arms around Jaejoong tightly. Yunho was not letting go either.

“Y-you're here...you're really here!" Jaejoong said gleefully and pulled away with his arms still around his soulmate.

Yunho placed a tender kiss on his cheeks and answered. “And my intentions aren't to leave yet."

Jaejoong removed his arms and caressed Yunho's cheeks. “I saw him...Yunho, I saw our son." Yunho's eyes widened. 

“You saw him?" Yunho asked.

Jaejoong noticed something strange as he questioned him. “I had no clue we...we had a son."

“I did, Jae. I did." Yunho admitted with a saddened face.

“I don't get it...how-how did you know?" Jaejoong asked in confusion. 

Yunho placed a hand on Jaejoong's left cheek. “I was told after we stopped our little connections."

“What?" Jaejoong asked as he looked directly at Junsu.

“We have things to discuss about, Jaejoong. And it involves your parents." Junsu said.

Jaejoong averted his eyes from his friend and back to his soulmate with worried eyes. “Do they know, Yun?"

Yunho nodded. “I'm sorry to say, but they do." 


	26. New Plans

The doors to the throne room slammed open. It was a shock to everyone who was inside of the room. There were guards inside of course like always. And then there was Hangeng, Heechul, and Hong Sung having a discussion about something. 

It was a surprise for the doors to be slammed and someone just to interrupt royals, but it was more shocking to see _who_ it was. Dressed in all black and with an angered expression, Kim Jaejoong walked in towards them. His hood was off and he was not alone. 

While Hangeng and Heechul were surprised they saw their son, there was only one thing that actually caught Hong Sung's senses. It was the scent of Mortals. 

“Jaejoong-ah," Heechul called out the tone of his voice full of shock. He rose from his throne like his husband had just done. “What are you doing here?" 

Jaejoong refused to answer their questions. He stopped until he was about four feet away from his parents. “Why didn't you tell me?"

Hangeng's eyes had widened and Heechul looked confused. He would've immediately told his wife, but it seemed like he could not. Jaejoong was angry and finally knew of what they had been hiding from him ever since he was only an infant. 

Their little game of secrets was over.

“Didn't tell you _what_?" Heechul asked.

Jaejoong answered, “My true fate." The shock in Heechul's face came so quick that no one could miss it.

“What?" Heechul said, softer and quieter than a mouse. 

It seemed wrong. The words from his son were merely things that didn't exist. Words he misheard. His son had no clue about _that_ future. It seemed impossible. It wasn't wrong. Jaejoong never knew. Who could've told him? The people he trusted and him kept such secret from Jaejoong his entire life. All their work of trying to protect Jae seemed to have easily gone down the drain in seconds.

Heechul never intended this. He just wanted his son to live, never to have a shortened life. He would've made the same decision if it was Kibum in the same exact situation. What else was he supposed to do? They were his children. He would make sure to die first before they ever did. 

His sons were so young that their life shouldn't have to be short.

Hong Sung looked furious and glared at the Mortals in the room. He pointed at Yunho. “What are mortals doing here? They shouldn't be here! They are disturbing, uninvited guests who should be escorted out immediately!"

Jaejoong interrupted him. “No one is going anywhere until my parents and you, Superior Hong Sung, and I have a talk. They can wait outside or in another room, but there will be talking between us four."

“W-where is...Bummie?" Heechul asked while stuttering. His eyes were becoming very glassy.

Jaejoong was mad about the future his parents had hidden from him to think about anything else. He had forgotten about Kibum, Siwon, and Hyun Joong. He had felt something in him that he had not paid attention. He did not notice he was leaving his brother. 

He suddenly felt guilty. Kibum must feel worried and Hyun Joong and Siwon as well. He felt bad that he had made them worried if they were. He would have to remember to apologize to them personally for hid actions. 

Jaejoong was frustrated that his mother had changed topics, but he was quite thankful for it at the same time. He would've completely forgotten about those he abandoned later on. Besides he was a little worried about the three. But they probably made it to their destination safely. 

“He was with Siwon the last I remember. He did not follow me; I would've sensed his presence. He made it with Siwon to their destination, I believe." Jaejoong said looking down.

Hangeng approached his son and Jaejoong lifted his head as he felt his father's aura. As he looked at his father he noticed the exhaustion and pain in his eyes even though he smiled. 

Hangeng took Jaejoong's hands and squeezed them lightly. “We will talk if you wish for us to do so, _adeul. _If you wish to know more we will answer your questions."

Jaejoong smiled weakly and his eyes averted towards his mother. Heechul stared at him sadly and instantly looked away with a painful expression. His parents were hurt, Hong Sung was angry, the new arrivals were worried, and Jaejoong was eager. He wanted answers to his million of questions he had. 

The room was silent, but wouldn't be for long. There had been done sort of deal made. There were only four people in the throne room. Hangeng and Heechul wished for no one to listen to the conversation that was going to happen in minutes to come. Of course, respecting and obeying the rules of the superiors, the guards exited the room.

As for the group who had just arrived were not taken outside but were led into the library of the castle by a maid. Before they left, Jaejoong and Yunho had embraced each other. Surprisingly as they pulled away the Mortal planted a tender kiss on the beauty's lips.

Sadly before Jaejoong could respond to the other's deeds, the Mortal was running after the group who were exiting the room. Jaejoong felt happy that it was not at all a dream or one-sided. If only Yunho had allowed him to respond. 

The beautiful Immortal was reminded of the fact that he was alone in the throne room for a reason. His parents and supposed to be father-in-law were those he was going to talk about. They were not happy at all. That was nothing that Jaejoong was oblivious about. Obviously his parents and Hong Sung were angered that their little plan hadn't gone the way they had expected it to go.

“How long?" Jaejoong blurted out the question as he looked at the door that the group had opened and entered the room.

Hong Sung replied. “How long what? Do clarify your question, Superior Jaejoong."

Jaejoong ignored the anger and annoyance in the man's voice and answered. “How long had you three knew of this fate of mine?" He was now looking at them.

“Since you were only a babe." Hangeng replied.

Jaejoong's eyes were wide and he looked as surprised as they had been not long ago. “Tell me everything." 

There was silence and glances shared between Hangeng and Hong Sung. Heechul was not looking at them at all and was quiet.

“You were born," Heechul began with a shaky voice. He sniffled and used the back of his hand to wipe his forming tears and continued. “And it was a joyous and amazing day; one event that should be celebrated. Your Appa and I wanted to know of your true fate; your future. We wanted to be sure...." 

“So sure of what?" Jaejoong asked. 

“You would live a well and happy life. We got the opposite of what we would've expected." Heechul said. The male continued on, “We didn't want to believe any of it and we didn't. But I saw it...I saw your fate myself, Jae. It wasn't pretty at all."

“You saw my f-fate? I thought only certain vampires could foretell the past, present, and future?" Jaejoong asked in confusion.

Hong Sung replied. “Visions can always be seen and sometimes they're clearer than expected. Your Umma saw what it would all become if you united with your soulmate. There was no happiness and no smiles. Dead bodies and debris was left and nothing else."

“Dead bodies?" Jaejoong asked.

Heechul nodded his head and replied. “It was seen from three people; a woman by the name Kim Bo Kyung, Hong Sung, and I. It was seen and therefore it must be true, sadly."

“There was malice formed between the powers your soulmate and you had that your son inherited. Your soulmate's power being of a strong inferno and yours being manipulation." Hong Sung explained.

Jaejoong's shock was seen even more now. He had a power that he was aware of for sure. He felt it, but he had no idea what that power was.

“M-manipulation?" Jaejoong muttered from his mouth. 

“The ancestors had blessed you with such power." Heechul said with a weak smile. “Do not think of it as anything terrifying, Jaejoong. This power is nothing bad."

“But something extremely strong and powerful." Hong Sung said.

“Supposedly after your son's birth, you die. Your soulmate and son continue on with the strong, extreme powers and somehow they become menacing; the bloodline does and because of such things there is some type of war and the evil vampires end up destroying many vampires and humans." Heechul explained. Jaejoong was not looking at them anymore. He was too terrified to do so.

“This was how it was supposed to be though..." Jaejoong said and wheeled around to look at the three. “This was what God and the ancestors wanted! They chose for this to happen, not Yunho or I. This was meant to be."

“Your _death_? The death of thousands of vampires and humans? How is that 'meant to be' when it seems unfair." Hong Sung said. 

“Perhaps life is unfair, but we aren't following the orders that were given to us. All vampires are destined to be with their soulmates; Yunho and I are supposed to be together no matter what." Jaejoong explained. 

Heechul shook his head and turned away. “No, no, no...Jae, you must understand we don't want this for you. Why would we allow your death to occur when we could've prevented it? Why do you wish to leave everything?" 

“Perhaps we were to allow you to be with your soulmate and you would get to live your true fate? Would you wish to leave him and your child? They would be miserable; your soulmate wifeless and your son motherless." Hong Sung said. 

“I understand living my correct fate that I would be lost to those important to me. I know they would hurt and be in pain, but I cannot live a life without my soulmate. It would be better to be with who I should be with; live the life I am supposed to live. That is how life works. I cannot deny my fate." Jaejoong said. 

There was silence. 

Jaejoong could see the worry in his mother's face. There was clearly anger in Hong Sung. The two had been talking to him the longest. His father was looking away with a fearful face. 

Jaejoong really wondered what was going in his father's head. 

“Appa." Jaejoong called out to his father. 

Hangeng turned his head to look towards his eldest son. There were tear-stained cheeks and red puffy eyes full of worry and fear. 

“Yes...Jae?" Hangeng answered.

Jaejoong looked only at his father and noticed the other two were looking at them. “Don't tell me you think this is all okay. You have a son-in-law....you have a grandson. Are you going to throw all of that away for this?"

“Your life is what matters to us! There is only death. This fate of yours is fading away." Heechul said. 

“My son is the life in such fate; the genesis of something powerful. This future is not lost. It is still alive and can happen." Jaejoong said.

Heechul spoke with pleading eyes. “My dear son do not do this. Do not throw your life away for something that can possibly be avoided."

Jaejoong leaned close to take his father's hands in his. “I want the future I am supposed to have, even if it is a misery or if it is heavenly." 

Hangeng squeezed his son's hands and tried smiling, looking happy than sad. “Is this really what your heart truly wants? Is this what you seek?"

Jaejoong nodded his head. “Yes Appa, I do indeed."

“Unbelievable!" Hong Sung shouted and left the room from the entrance immediately.

Heechul approached his husband and son with a weak smile. “It seems that we have new plans to tend to."


	27. What You Are

As they stayed in the massive library, they waited until they got news about the conversation between Heechul, Hangeng, Hong Sung, and Jaejoong. They had taken their backpacks off and a man wearing all black took them and promised to place them in their room.

Being in the library gave access to many books and of course he had been curious and decided to explore a bit.There were covers that were of certain shades of colors; reds, greens, and blues. He did not get the time to pick one out from its place and open it up and read since he was pulled into a conversation by Yoochun who had been chatting along with the four vampires in the room with them.

“Yun, what do you think they're talking about?" Yoochun asked curiously, ignoring the looks the vampires were giving him. There was obviously one thing they were talking about. 

Yunho chuckled. “Obviously the big thing that has just happened. The fact that we just ruined plans that had been set. Not only that but they're probably debating on whether or not they're going to kill us or not."

Yoochun grinned and nudged his friend in the arm with his elbow. “Not _Jaejoong_, of course. He's too head over heels for you just to allow you to die once you've finally come to him."

“I guess your right. He did seem pretty happy that I had arrived." Yunho admitted recalling earlier when Jaejoong had ran towards him. Once they had embraced each tightly; wishing to never let go. 

“Happy? He was overjoyed! Anyways, you're lucky to have someone fall for you even though you haven't met actually face to face." Yoochun said.

“I'm lucky? And what does that make you? Mr. Unlucky? It's not my fault you haven't approached Su." Yunho said with a grin and small chuckle towards the end of his sentence. 

Yoochun simply rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. “Don't worry about any of at. Besides, we can discuss the relationship between Junsu and I if there ever is one."

“Fine." Yunho said not wishing to push his friend into talking about a topic he just didn't wish to talk about. He perfectly understood his friend; he's been in such situations before and Yoochun was definitely there for him too. Now he would be there for him. 

To their surprise the doors to the library opened and a young man entered the room. He had brown colored hair with golden highlights that shined in the light and dark. His skin lightly tanned and flawless of course. He wore a black shirt that revealed his chest while the sleeves were long and black. There was no way to see if his back since he had a brown jacket over his shirt, his arms not in the sleeves. He wore leather tight black pants and black leather boots. 

His beauty was enchanting but that was not what caught Yunho's eyes. The vampires, especially Donghae, had smiles on their faces while Yoochun watched the scene in awe. Yunho noticed the rings on his two hands and his necklace around his neck. One ring had a sapphire blue gem on his middle finger of his left hand. The ring on his ring finger of his right hand that was a regular silver band. His necklace was a silver chain with a golden pendant shaped a diamond holding a shimmering sapphire stone.

The same stone Yunho had seen more than once. He's seen it on Donghae; always wearing it. Obviously the jewellery had some type of meaning to it if there were two vampires wearing it. He knew that such type of brooch and necklace held a meaning and was nothing could just be easily purchased. Just like Hong Sung's original written book. It was something that you just could not simply buy since it held magic. For a second now that he thought about the book he knew he had not placed that _item_ in his backpack. He was certain about that.

Unexpectedly Donghae approached the new arrival and embraced him with a bright smile on his face. The boy smiled as well and hugged the other back. This confused the two Mortals and it confused them when two other young men entered the room wearing black from head to toe and a brooch on the right side of their top. It was the same sapphire from the boy's necklace and the one on Donghae's collar. 

The two vampires pulled away but still held onto each other. As they watched and waited the two spoke in whispers and matching smiles on their faces. In seconds Donghae wrapped his arms around the boy's waist whole the latter wrapped his arm's around the other's neck. Donghae leaned in and his lips finally claimed the other boy's. It was cute and sweet and one that was indeed romantic. They pulled away after a minute or so and unwrapped their arms from each other. Donghae instead took the boy's right hand and led him to the others. 

When the three vampires saw this they immediately bowed down in respect. Junsu noticed that the Mortals had not bowed down yet. Immediately he elbowed Yoochun's leg and gestured them to bow as well. When they did he scolded them quietly and then stopped once the two vampires had approached them. 

“It seems like my dearest friend and adoptive brothers have returned from the Land of Mortals." The boy said with a smile and teasing tone in his voice. “Please do not bow to me; Wookie, Sungie, and Su you three are aware of how I feel about formalities towards those I know and care about."

As if on cue the three vampires rose with smiles and once the two Mortals saw this they too stood from where they had bowed. Yoochun and Yunho looked at the new arriving vampire in confusion. He was indeed different from the vampires they had already seen and met. 

The boy looked towards the two Mortals and grinned. “And I see you brought souvenirs as you came back?" 

“Sorry if you three are confused of some sort." Junsu said with a bit of a worrying tone and gestured towards the two Mortals. “This is Park Yoochun and Jung Yunho. Yoochun, Yun, this is the second eldest Prince of the Blue Kingdom, son and heir of King Kangin and Queen Leeteuk."

“Yunho is the soulmate of Jaejoong." Yesung said simply, trying to clarify any questions the prince had of Yunho. 

Eunhyuk's eyes widened. “Jaejoongie's soulmate? I would like to believe my cousin and uncles are aware of this." He said looking towards the three vampires. 

Donghae replied. “Yes, they found out many minutes ago. We or at least Yesung and Ryeowook were following orders of Jaejoong about his soulmate. As Yunho found out about his fate he wished for Jaejoong to know of it as well."

“So the wedding is off? That must make Hong Sung's skin boil." Eunhyuk said. 

“Look another thing to worry about." Yoochun chimed in suddenly. His words made his best friend look at him in confusion. 

“What's that supposed to mean?" Yesung asked. 

Yunho rolled his eyes, nearly annoyed. “I worried about Jaejoong not feeling the same way and his parents' approval. Even if I was rejected, not approved, and the wedding continued on I would be punished for trying at least." 

“How accurate are we about if the wedding being off?" Donghae suddenly asked and now everyone was looking at him. 

“What do you mean, love?" Eunhyuk asked. 

Donghae shrugged and replied. “Perhaps they'll be able to convince Jae or something. I'm not wishing for such result, but it wouldn't hurt to just think about it."

“There will definitely be no turning back. Besides Jaejoong seems to be too in love with Yunho and seems to enjoy what the future looks like." Yoochun explained. 

“Did you tell him the results of his fate?" Eunhyuk asked curiously. 

Yunho raised his eyebrows in confusion. “You know of his true fate?"

Eunhyuk nodded in reply. “His families does and of course close friends. If we were to tell the whole world that would bring more worrying and worrying brings chaotic matters. Many would want you dead of they knew of Jaejoong's true fate."

“So this is really happening?" Yunho asked with a worried tone. 

Yoochun placed an arm around his friend's shoulders. “No turning back now, my friend. That is unless Jaejoong changes his mind and decides to send you back to whence you came from but I doubt it."

“Thanks for the honesty, at least." Yunho said softly.

“If you are to stay and become a vampire, what are your plans? Your previous home and life?" Eunhyuk asked with a worried expression. 

When he heard the question come from the vampire's mouth all he heard were the words repeating in his head. His _previous_ life and home. He had forgotten about what he had left behind when he had made the decision to leave off on a journey that would lead him to death or an eternal life and his true fate. 

He had left them with nothing, no word or note to why or where he left. It was the whole point and by now they likely had a search party. Or worse, the cops were in on the whole mission of finding him as well. The last he had thought about his family was before Yui and his friends had helped them; when he heard their voices in his head. The words like poison to him but truth from within. As much as he did not want to believe it, his parents would not accept their son who had fallen for a male. He had no clue about his sister; she would be confuse and know there was no possibility she would ever have a niece or nephew like her parents would not have grandchildren from their one and only son. 

Now that he thought about the possible words and insults his parents would have once he old them the truth, he did not wish to go back. He would like to think he would simply let go of his old life and his family. But he knew deep down he was not that type of person even if all he was going to get from his family was nothing good. He knew that the only way he would be able to settle this was to let go of his previous life the correct way. 

“I would have to return and tell them the truth." Yunho finally answered, returning from his thoughts. 

Junsu looked at him with a terrified expression as he crossed his arms. “The _truth_? I'm eager and worried to know what truth you mean, Mr. Jung."

“Not the fact that vampires roam the world in their own land and that I'm in love with one. I don't think they would even believe me if I told them that. But I have to tell them that I'm not what they think I am and that means telling them I'm gay. And if I wish to stay here if I can, I will leave school and them officially if they accept me or not." Yunho explained. 

Yoochun seemed shock by his friend's words. “How can you just let that all go? How is it possible?" He looked towards the vampires. 

Junsu had opened his mouth to answer but Yesung beat him to it and answered. “It's happened many times before and it is not as hard as it seems. Emotionally and mentally it is likely hard, but not physically."

“For example, it was easy for me to let it go in some way. I was happy to not have to live such a life and have someone forever by my side, but I worried at first if things would go the same. Luckily once I was turned there was nothing left for me but the new start that I was blessed with." Ryeowook explained as he looked towards his smiling soulmate. 

“Once Jae bites you it will take some time for you to adjust since you were originally a human." Eunhyuk said.

“What happens after that?" Yunho asked curiously.

“The Oath will need to be made of course since you two are vampires." Eunhyuk explained briefly. 

“Will everyone know about this?" Yunho asked. 

Eunhyuk nodded his head and explained. “Of course! Traditionally the wedding ceremonies come before The Oath though. But in case one of the soulmates are a human it is likely better to have The Oath done before the wedding."

Yunho looked towards the only couple he knew where one of them had been a Mortal: Yesung and Ryeowook. “How did things go with you two?"

“Now we have to share our personal business to you? We may be related in an adoptive way, but I don't need to share about my love life to you." Yesung said with serious eyes but a small smile.

Ryeowook softly punched his soulmate's arm and replied to Yunho's question. “I had to become a vampire first before anything else could happen; The Oath, sex, and a wedding. Which only two have been accomplished."

“You two aren't married, _yet_? You walk around as if you are." Yoochun spoke with shock in his voice. 

“It may seem like it but not yet. We're wondering when such event will happen though, surprisingly is hasn't." Junsu answered and crossed his arms and averted his eyes towards Eunhyuk and Donghae. “And it won't be long before you too and when Eunhyuk's coronation."

“Coronation? When will that be?" Yoochun asked in surprise. 

“I'm only seventeen. It will be soon once my coronation will come along. Hae and I have already had our first _everything_ with each other and the Oath will be done after our wedding. My Umma already has it planned out." Eunhyuk explained. 

“We cannot wait till such event takes place." Donghae added in with a joyful smile as Eunhyuk talked about such topic. 

One of the young men who had stayed behind Eunhyuk when he had entered had approached them with a solemn expression and whispered to the Prince of the Blue Kingdom. Yunho noticed that even though Donghae was Eunhyuk's soulmate and was standing right beside him, it did not look as if he was listening to what the man was whispering to Eunhyuk. He respected him for that. 

At least he wasn't prying into things that possibly did or didn't have anything to do with him. The man moved away from Eunhyuk after getting a nod as a response from the prince. 

Before anyone could say or move a muscle the doors to the library opened once more and they had not expected another visitor at all. They were all surprised to see a softly smiling Jaejoong enter with a guard following him in tow. His averted to his soulmate and Yunho looked at him two with a smile on his face. Whenever he saw this beautiful person he wanted to smile and thank God and the “vampire ancestors" for blessing him with such a gift. Such a _paradise_ he would never give up for anything. 

Jaejoong approached the vampires and two Mortals. He looked towards his cousin who he had not known was here. He placed a hand where his heart was and bowed his head, Eunhyuk doing the exact same thing.

“Eunhyuk." Jaejoong said.

“Jaejoong." Eunhyuk said. Both cousins looked upon each other with sparkling eyes and smiles. They were happy to see each other. 

“What brings you here? How long have you been here?" Jaejoong asked curiously with eyebrows raised and his two arms now crossed and against his chest. 

Eunhyuk chuckled lightly and replied. “I arrived once you and Bummie had left. Umma sent me here to have a talk with the Council to get some things sorted out. I heard that Donghae and Junsu were here and I've been wondering where my adoptive brothers have been. Now I know where they've been and that they've finally returned."

“How did things go, Jae?" Yunho asked. Everyone was surprised to hear him say something. It was quite a shock to them all, even the three men who had followed. The Mortal had just chimed in on two princes' conversation. 

Jaejoong smiled brighter once he heard his soulmate's voice and responded. “Hong Sung is not pleased with it and neither was Umma at first. Appa and Umma come to realize that this is what I want."

“So they _accepted_ your decision?" Yesung asked, wrapping a protective arm around his soulmate's waist. 

Jaejoong nodded his head and approaches his soulmate. “Yes, they finally have."

“Well this calls for a celebration!" Yoochun said with a grin. 

Eunhyuk frowned which caught everyone's attention. “I would commemorate with you all if I could. Sadly I must return to my home." He looked at Yesung, Ryeowook, and then to Donghae. “If you three wish to follow along you may. Umma and Appa can wait another day or two to see your presence."

“I think I should go." Donghae said, gaining his love's attention to turn and look directly towards him. 

Eunhyuk shook his head slowly and placed a soft kiss on Donghae's cheek and pulled away. “Maybe it's best to stay with your friends, especially the Mortals. They will soon be dragged off by their own vampires and I think you've become accustomed to them." 

“Are you sure?" Donghae asked with pleading eyes. 

“Yeah. Besides they probably want to spend time with their fishy vampire friend." Eunhyuk said, hearing snickering from them by the nickname. 

Eunhyuk nodded his head and shared one last passionate kiss with his soulmate before bidding goodbye to each of them and leaving with the two young men dressed in black with the sapphire gems. 

“So six instead of seven?" Yoochun said with a weak smile on his face. He knew the mood wasn't as bright since Eunhyuk had left; Donghae wouldn't feel fine to celebrate or party. 

“Make that five." Donghae muttered loud of for them all to hear. And they did since Yoochun groaned. He looked directly towards the other with a saddened smile. “I might as well turn in for the night."

“What? But we were going to honor this moment!" Yoochun said with a shocked expression. 

Ryeowook giggled and approached Yoochun along with his soulmate. Yesung spoke to his Mortal friend. “We five can mark this occasion _privately_." 

“Privately? What about the main guests?" Yoochun asked and was answered by Ryeowook whispering in his ear. When the vampire was done, Yoochun nodded his head. He looked towards Jaejoong and Yunho with a smirk. “You two have fun." He winked towards them and followed the others out of the library. 

It was awkward and silent once the door of the library was closed and no one but the two remained in the room full of thousands of books. When Jaejoong looked at Yunho, the Mortal blushed and looked away. He found his attention on the many books even though he could really care less of what was written inside and who wrote them. He wanted to pay attention to his soulmate without his face looking beet-red. 

But he started thinking about something else as he noticed the word _vampire_ on the spine of a book he noticed. He then realized that he was experiencing one of the most fearful things. He was alone in a room with a vampire. He was defenceless and was wrapped around this beauty's finger so in any case if Jae's intentions were to kill him and drink his blood the other could do so. Yunho wouldn't expect it. 

“Yunho?" Jaejoong called out in a soft voice. 

Immediately the masculine male turned to look towards his soulmate who called him. He felt guilty to see a saddened Jaejoong. Yunho didn't feel right for just simply avoiding and looking away from Jaejoong even though he had come to see him. 

“Yes...Jae." Yunho responded, completely dropping any precautions and guards he had up. He was with _Jaejoong_ for Heaven's sake! They were soulmates and were in love with each other. He would never mean to hurt him. 

Jaejoong took his soulmate's hands in his own and looked up with sparkling doe eyes. “I want to be with you and I want to live the fate I am destined to live. I believe you want that too?"

Yunho smiled and gave Jaejoong's hands a squeeze. “Yes, Jaejoong. I do. I am happy I don't turn out the way I've been expected to turn out. And I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me."

“Then tell me Yunho." Jaejoong said with a softer voice and Yunho seemed confused. He relaxed once Jaejoong continued on. “Tell me what you want. Do you wish to remain a human or turn into a vampire now? We can wait if you wish."

He had come to see Jaejoong and tell him about how things should go; a goal he had accomplished. He had told him how he felt and the fear of rejection was not there anymore. He had forgotten to worry and Jaejoong had ended up still feeling in love with him which had brought happiness to Yunho. Nothing could get any better. 

Yunho knew his last stop on Earth was not when he had left to go on this journey. He would still have to go even if he returned a vampire or not. He still had things to finish and say. He feared of becoming a vampire and it was probably because of the fear of all things he was going to lose. His family would never become vampires and he didn't know when Yoosu would finally become a couple. 

He would say goodbye to a life he had been used to. All the people he once knew would become nothing but phantoms in his life. Things he had to let go; things he _chose_ to let go in order to live his true fate. He would have his soulmate and son if he let it all go. And he wanted the family he never thought he could have; the life he could never have as a Mortal or living on Earth. 

Once again another choice to make. 

“I...I want to become what you are, Jae. As soon as possible." Yunho said softly. He had expected his soulmate leaning close to his neck. The vampire fangs sinking into his skin and finally his world turned black. 


	28. A Friend's Fate

Opening his eyes seemed like a simple, but big task. As his eyelids opened and his brown orbs looked up at what was above him things had changed when it came to sight. He saw a brown ceiling, but other things came to him as he looked up at the simple layouts that all homes had in every single room, loft or two-story house. He saw what the ceiling was made out of and started seeing what other simple things were made of and how old they were. He came up with the number a thousand. Obviously if the ceiling was this old then the whole castle was the same age.

That was unless King Hangeng and Queen Heechul had needed new repairing in the rooms, but that was something any vampire could tell. Yunho knew the age of these walls, rooms, and ceilings. Not that it mattered though. 

He sprang up from his bed as he heard footsteps from many miles away. He did not need to observe the room to see that he was the only one in the room. He looked to see this was not the room he had previously once been in. He clearly remembered the last room he was in were full of shelves and books. This was a regular bedroom; he was lying on the large bed, there was a small table with two chairs, a window with black curtains pulled back, a dresser and closet full of clothes. 

Yunho slowly got out of the bed and did not need to worry about the clothes being messed up since he had been placed on top of them. He did not feel groggy or confused at all, instead he felt quite energetic and tireless. He made his way towards the window where he was welcomed to grey skies and light sprinkles. But even when the window had water all over it he could see what was beyond it all. 

He saw the sea of trees from the forest that his friends had went through to be led to the Red Kingdom. He could see every tree and its difference in each one of them. As he observed from outside of the castle he noticed some figures in all black heading towards the entrance doors of the castle. His eyes ended up averting towards the three figures in black entering the castle. He did not see their faces because of their hoods but he could hear their footsteps in the throne room. 

The footsteps he had previously heard were coming closer and louder. He knew who they belonged to and he could smell the scent of the person who was going to enter the same room he was in. It was familiar and not at the same time as if he finally realized the scent belonged to someone. He did not have to turn his head to see who it was since he knew. 

It was the one he had allowed himself to rely and be with for his eternity that he now had. The scent of Jaejoong made his head go insane and he felt a bit turned on by the beautiful smile his soulmate flashed at him. Yunho could feel the aura of Jaejoong as well could see his emotions like an open book. Jaejoong seemed excited and happy just like how he felt. 

He's never been turned into another species God had created so of course he would be new to this. And he didn't even believe in any of this once so he had never imagined him ever being one. It seemed as if he was living all in a dream or fantasy he had not even dreamt of. But it was neither; it was how his life was supposed to turn out. 

Yunho approached his soulmate near the door and placed his arms around Jaejoong's waist and leaning close to the other's face. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his soulmate's neck and deepened the kiss a bit. At least after a minute of just kissing and then pulled away to look at each other lovingly.

“You're finally up?" Jaejoong asked softly. 

Yunho nodded his head a bit too quick and answered a bit too energetic. “Yes, I am. You weren't waiting too long were you?" 

Jaejoong shook his head. “That depends on what you think_ long_ is. I've seen a few humans turn to vampires and it seems around the same time you did. It seemed around three to four hours at least and you took about two."

_Two_ hours was neither three or four and that made Yunho a bit worried. He tried seeing or sensing other emotions or feelings in Jaejoong after he had told him. He did notice something besides happiness or excitement. He noticed a bit of nervousness. 

And this was something Jaejoong could tell. Yunho would be dumb if he thought his soulmate would not think about the powers he held. Like Yunho, all vampires sensed things. He was not the first and would not be the last. 

“Is two hours something okay?" Yunho asked.

Jaejoong shrugged and answered. “It was nothing to worry about even though it was quite different from other transformations. Umma and Appa said everything was going fine though; the screaming and struggling was quite a heartache though."

Yunho raised an eyebrow by the way his transformation had gone and how it had bothered his soulmate. “How is the vampire venom?"

“I wouldn't know the pain since I was never bit before. I was born as a vampire from two vampire parents. But by the experience of humans turning into vampires it seems like the pain is quite excruciating. As if you're being set on fire and burning. And others have said it feels like you've already been in agony and there is more pain to it."

“As if you've been beaten to death just to be placed in fire?" Yunho suggested for more clarification. 

“I guess so. Usually when humans are turned into vampires they don't do much besides scream, yell, shout, or cry. Everything went like it should and as long as you're turned and awake everything is fine." Jaejoong said calmly. 

Yunho wondered to what would have happened if things did not go they way they should've. If there was a possibility that he did not wake up or was still human somehow. He wondered what would have gone down then. As much as he wanted to protest and ask he felt there was no need to. Things did not turn the other way luckily and he was now a vampire and was awake with Jaejoong. He was thankful for that and was fine with how things had gone. 

Memories started flowing in his head as he started calming down. Quickly pictures and images were forming in his head like sketches and paintings being drawn and painted in less than seconds. He saw his friends and noticed he had not owned fangs that time and he still had all things he could've as a Mortal.

For a second he smiled a bit as he recalled the moments with the vampires. The library was full of vampires besides the two Mortals which had always been Yoochun and him. It was not like that anymore for he was not human. He was now a vampire and Immortal. He had fangs and some type of supernatural powers that would be revealed soon. He thought of his group he had travelled with. 

“Where are the others?" Yunho asked, his thoughts been pushed away. 

Jaejoong smiled and answered softly. “In their assigned rooms." 

“Do they know?" Yunho asked, a bit worried of Yoochun's reaction. His best friend was officially the only Mortal in this kingdom now. 

“I didn't say anything, but the vampires probably could smell your new scent since you're now a vampire. As for being certain I don't know." Jaejoong answered truthfully. 

“I think I should go see them. I want..."Yunho's words ended up trailing since he was trying to say what he really meant. He wanted to see his friends and to talk to them of course. But he wondered if that would be a good thing. 

Jaejoong nodded his head and removed his arms from Yunho's neck. “It is okay for you to see them. It seems like we have guests from other kingdoms who have arrived once they found out that the wedding was called off."

The sound of that did not seem good at all. The only vampires he has seen from other kingdoms had been Yui, Hong Sung, and Eunhyuk. He knows that the Red Kingdom was the one he was intending to head to so it did not count. He did believe that the guests from the other kingdoms were not so pleased with the sudden change of plans. The only ones who seemed perfectly fine were Jaejoong and him. There was still that possibility that his friends might feel different; but he did not know for sure. 

“It would not be a good idea for me to encounter them, right?" Yunho asked. He had no clue if these vampires who had just arrived were friendly or mean; they could possibly be neither. 

Jaejoong leaned in to place a soft, tender kiss on his soulmate's lips. Yunho was shocked by Jaejoong's sudden action, but he did not pull away. He simply kissed back and allowed his other half to pull away which he did. 

“Even if you did I would be with you. Besides, you're a vampire now. They should know better than to create a scene." Jaejoong said. 

“And if they do?" Yunho asked curiously. 

Jaejoong shook his head head in reply. “If they did I would come to your aid; it is not yet when you can use your vampire skills besides the basic ones when you awaken."

Yunho nodded his head. “Okay."

It had been weird how he had tried to look for his friends. His soulmate had left the room to allow him to start his little scavenger hunt. All he had to was smell their scent which was not really the most pleasant way to look for someone. He believed this was how vampires were always able to track anything and anyone down.

For Yunho it took about what seemed like two to three minutes. The struggle was the fact that there were so many vampires in the whole castle so he tried focusing a bit more. But once he passed about twenty doors, from left and right, he noticed there was a different kind of smell in one of the rooms. It was way different from the rest of the vampires once he had caught. 

It was a human scent.

And he knew that in this castle there was now only one Mortal and that was none other than his dear friend. It was a room on the left side of the walls. He knocked on the door and heard shuffling from inside. Once the door opened, Junsu was revealed. 

“Yunho...you're finally..." Junsu's words trailed on since he was shock but he had expected it sooner or later that Yoochun would be the remaining Mortal.

Yunho nodded his head and looked behind the vampire to see if there was someone there. “Where's Yoochun?" He averted his eyes back to the other male as he asked his question. 

“He's still sleeping. Even though it's raining and dark out there it doesn't mean it's night time. Yesung and Donghae had gone off somewhere and Ryeowook was sleeping on a couch like I was; you've woken us both." Junsu explained and crossed his arms as well. 

Yunho nodded his head and was happy that at least his friend was okay. It was their first night here and it made Yunho more comfortable that he kept his guard up. Now that he was stronger than he could ever be, he would be able to sense things quicker than any Mortal could ever. 

But even though his friend was safe and sound for now, he had some questions in his head. And they involved Junsu's and Yoochun's relationship. He had thoughts that they were soulmates, but he was only aware of his friend's feelings and not the other's. 

“Can we talk privately, Junsu?" Yunho asked as he finally got back into reality and out of his deep thoughts. 

Junsu raised an eyebrow and looked at Yunho suspiciously before closing the door shut. “What about?"

Yunho wondered how he was supposed to properly talk about such topic. This was not his relationship but he knew the two needed a push and he was willing to do it. “What...what is Yoochun to you?"

Junsu released a small chuckle and kept silent for about a minute. Yunho did not have the power to read minds so he could not tell what was going on in Junsu's head. But he knew certainly that the male could tell what was going on in his head. Junsu had the power to invade someone's head and surely he was doing that to Yunho. 

Even though the thought of someone in his head was not as comforting he knew he could trust Junsu. He had trusted the vampire many times already and he has not failed him. Yunho could easily tell that Junsu was seeing that all Yunho wanted to do was know about his friend's future; if Yunho would be able to keep his friend. 

“He's more than any of us what have expected." Junsu answered Yunho's question but continued on since there was way more to say. “I've known what he truly was to me the first time my eyes laid on him. I know we are meant to be more than friends."

“Soulmates? You two are soulmates...right?" Yunho asked, a bit worried but felt calm.

Junsu nodded his head. “Yes, we are soulmates."

“If you know this that means you have to know that Yoochun has doubts about this relationship, don't you?" Yunho asked. 

“He's not the only one who does. I have not confessed because I am aware of what he is giving away. Our relationship is different from yours; I was not forced to not be with my one unlike Jaejoong." Junsu explained. 

“But I know he has feelings for you and I think everyone has noticed that. I think he realizes what he would be giving up if he was to end up with you." Yunho said. 

“Does he? He has all the time in the world to think about it." Junsu said in a bit of an annoyed tone. 

“We share the same problems with our parents. Our fathers and mothers would likely not approve—" Junsu ended up cutting Yunho off. 

“All ties with any humans are cut, you know that right? Even if your parents were to approve of your decisions they are not allowed to know of vampires. They are humans who have no reason to know about vampires; that was how Yesung lost his family." Junsu explained with an angered tone in his voice. 

“I know what I was letting go and it was worth it. I won't tell my parents but I have to let them go properly. I could always tell them I moved to another country." Yunho said with an amused smile. 

Junsu chuckled. “No one notices the people they saw many years ago are still as ageless as they had been when they were first seen."

“Rebirth and spitting images are assumed." Yunho said. 

Junsu shrugged simply. “Yeah, but how long will it be until someone says something and everyone suspects it?"

“There will always be that small thought but that won't always be that person who had such thought." Yunho said.

“As we stay ageless and powerful many from another world are born and die each time." Junsu explained with a frown. 

He really wondered how long it would be until his best friend and vampire friend would just realize they both feel the same and they were meant to be together. He knew it took him long to finally admit his feelings to Jaejoong at the point in time when he was about to lose him to someone else. He was thankful he had thought about his true fate and Jaejoong. 

But just like he knew this fate had its benefits and advantages, he recalled there were just as many downfalls. Still there was that chance of Jaejoong dying once they have their first and likely last child. He knew that was how it was supposed to be, but he had faith that something would change and Jaejoong's life could be spared. 

_Where there is sadness there is as well happiness and joy. Do not give up ever. _

All he could do was hope for the best. Surely there has to be some reason to why Jaejoong is to die. And there must be a way to fix this because he was not leaving his soulmate to marry someone else. That was something he would _never_ allow. He would have to hope for the fate of his soulmate and best friend for now. 


	29. Vampire and Mortal Difficulties

“The Mortal must be aware of the consequences, is he not? He must realize this not only has placed Prince Jaejoong in danger but the whole world! Not only the vampire race, but any race that has ever lived! He can't be serious, neither can the prince." Superior Jung Yong Hwa exclaimed. 

Jaejoong was sitting down like the rest of the other vampires in the room. He had wondered why on Earth these vampires were here but he had ideas that were forming in his mind. He believed the news of the broken engagement had been leaked out and now everyone was aware. But he could care less of they knew or not. None of these things being brought up mattered to him. Right now all that concerned him was his future with his soulmate.

Hangeng rose from his seat as he looked at the three other vampires. “I believe both my son and Sir Yunho have thought of their decision countless times. I think they're aware of what they're doing."

“Don't you understand what could happen if they are to marry and have children? A manipulator of minds and a manipulator of the scorching inferno? You must understand the powers one child can inherit." Superior Kang Min Hyuk said as he replied to Hangeng.

"It's quite understandable to why anyone would be reacting in concern. We ourselves are as worried, but are aware that both of them know what they're doing." Heechul said as he glanced at his son who was merely watching.

Superior Lee Jung Shin spoke. “And how are things with Superior Hong Sung? I believe he was furious to this sudden change. You three were planning everything until now when the Mortal chose to make his grand arrival."

“He was angered, but we are unaware of him as for now." Hangeng replied as he remembered the talk they had with Hong Sung once Jaejoong learned of his true fate. 

Yong Hwa raised an eyebrow with a confused facial expression. “Are you worried of him? Do you know what he might do?" Jaejoong's attention was now on Yong Hwa's words.

“He wouldn't try to threaten us, would he?" Jaejoong asked as he looked directly at his parents.

“I would like to say no since we would like to believe he would remain civil and realize what's done has been done. But he was angered and nothing went according to plan." Hangeng explained with a frown. 

Heechul approached his son and placed his hands upon his son's shoulders and spoke softly with a small smile. “Do not worry, Jaejoong. Yunho is in our care and he is now a vampire, no longer a human making him more powerful than before. Everything will be fine."

Jaejoong nodded his head as he tried telling himself that. He looked at the three other superiors. “I understand this is all something to worry about, I do understand. But this is how things were supposed to go, this is _my_ fate. This was meant to happen and there's no use in changing it."

“Every vampire and Mortal family were meant to be destroyed?" Superior Min Hyuk asked with a glare as he looked at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong simply shrugged and replied with crossed arms. “If that's what was supposed to happen, then yes. There's no reason to be cheating anyone of their true fate. If we're meant to end then we will. This is all how it was supposed to go, like it or not."

The three superiors merely glared at him while his parents were concerned.

This day would go by slow.

“How does it feel?" Yoochun asked as him and Yunho were standing outside looking at the forest that was only miles away from the castle. Yoochun was finally aware of his friend's transformation.

Yunho shrugged. "There's a difference, a big one. Every ability a human owned has been enhanced: hearing, taste, sight, touch, and smell. I could smell and see things from far away. It's..._amazing_." 

Yoochun chuckled and looked at his best friend in fascination. “It sounds awesome! You're like some supernatural creature! You know what that means, Yun? You don't have to take anyone's words or actions at school! Being a vampire and all."

Yunho frowned at his friend by the mention of school. He wasn't sure of how Junsu would approach Yoochun, but he could tell the pretty vampire was still trying to figure some things out or something. Yunho could tell the vampires wanted him to approach his own friend who was now the only human in the whole kingdom right now.

Yoochun had no clue about what Yunho had sacrificed. 

Yunho knew Yoochun would have to go back to Seoul if Junsu didn't try approaching him. Yunho didn't want to pressure anyone, it was Junsu's choice. Besides, things between Junsu and Yoochun wouldn't be done over night. It had to be properly developed. Yoochun was a human and like any other male, they believed in dating one person and then another in seconds.

Junsu was Yoochun's soulmate, but maybe Yoochun had no clue what that meant. 

“Chun...About school and home..." Yunho began, but his words trailed. He couldn't find anything else to say. He didn't want to anger his friend.

Yoochun frowned as well as he looked at his vampire friend. He chuckled and smiled softly. “Did it hurt when he b-bit you?"

Yunho's eyes widened by the change of the topic. He felt guilt well up in him as he noticed what Yoochun was doing. Yoochun had many thoughts running up in his head, so he thought of something less painful to talk about. 

He looked down at his shoes, not finding the confidence to even look at his friend. “I-I...I can't recall properly."

“Did, um....Did you ever think that...Maybe vampires could live in the regular human world?" Yoochun asked softly.

Yunho exhaled deeply before looking up as his friend's back was facing him. “Blood thirsty creatures living with blood-filled beings? Tch. _Impossible, _right?" 

Yoochun turned around slowly towards his best friend, his smile saddened. “It can't be that bad. Yesung and Ryeowook...They were able to control their thirst. Can't y-you do the s-same?"

Yunho approached his friends and placed two hands upon his shoulders. He spoke quietly. “Chun, why would you think that's possible? They weren't going to stay forever. You're asking that of me."

“I'm asking for my best friend to stay by my side in my home." Yoochun said, his eyes becoming watery and his tone raising a level. 

Yunho chuckled bitterly. “And you think I can? Chun, don't you see what I am?! I can't place anyone in danger."

“Aren't we already?" Yoochun asked. 

Yoochun just wanted him to stay.

He had no clue he was meant for the same life as Yunho. 

He would remain alone until fate knocked on his door and he was a blood-thirsty monster as well.

“Chun...I'm going to go back to say goodbye to my family _forever_." Yunho explained, finding those words hard to say.

Yoochun sniffled. “D-does that include me?"

Yunho stared directly into his friend's eyes and just looked for anything besides sadness. He saw nothing but fear. 

Fear of loneliness.

Fear of everything.

He wanted to tell Yoochun about him and Junsu, but he couldn't. He knew others spoiled it for him, but his situation had been different from Yoochun's. Junsu was just uncertain and Yoochun probably needed to learn a thing or two about sacrifice and true love.

Yunho knew what it was.

He felt pain when his connection with Jaejoong had been gone. He felt happiness and freedom when he got reunited with Jaejoong. He felt something amazing within him as he looked upon Jaejoong's face. He couldn't describe it.

But he knew it was true feelings of love.

“I-I don't know..." Yunho said.

Yoochun looked confused instantly. “What's that supposed to mean, Yunho? What do you mean you don't know?"

Yunho shrugged, coming up with something quickly from the top of his head. “Maybe I will be able to visit from time to time...Maybe I won't. But you don't know how much I wish I will be able to."

Yoochun took a step away from his best friend and just stared at his vampire friend. Yunho took this time to look for Yoochun's reaction. He saw sadness and fear, but he saw anger and confusion mixed in as well. Yunho didn't blame him at all for having these feelings. He would feel the same way too if he were in Yoochun's shoes.

“I suppose this was how it was supposed to turn out..." Yoochun whispered soft enough for no one to hear, but Yunho could. He had enhanced hearing.

In seconds, Yoochun walked away from Yunho and went towards the direction of the castle.

Knowing his friend wanted to be alone at such a time, Yunho stayed standing. He didn't have to look anywhere to know there was another presence. He could easily tell who it was due to the familiar scent. Like he had expected, when he turned to the right he could see Junsu who was watching him with saddened eyes. 

Yunho would've gone over to Junsu and told him something. He would've if he were still a human. That would be any human's reaction of anger. But he saw things different now after becoming a vampire and experiencing true love. He exhaled deeply and started walking towards the castle, planning to stay away from Yoochun unless his friend wanted to see him. 

Now, he couldn't just randomly get involved in things like a human would. Right now he would have to let both Junsu and Yoochun cool off and let fate do its thing and bring them together in some way. He hoped it would be soon, but only time could tell. 


	30. The Love Between Soulmates

Yunho had made his way back into the castle, finding no use in trying to talk to Yoochun. He would need to allow his friend to cool down after such news. He knew the type of news he bad delivered to his best friend was something unexpected and definitely something to ponder on deeply. He could bet Yoochun wouldn't get any sleep and neither would he.

He had been walking when he was approached by Jaejoong's father, Hangeng. He approached Yunho with a soft smile. Yunho would've expected the father of his soulmate to hold a stern and intimidating aura, but it seemed like that was Jaejoong's mother, Heechul, who had complete control of that. Hangeng was the exact opposite.

“Hello Yunho. How has your day been going so far?" Hangeng asked politely as he now stood inches away from his son's beloved.

Yunho cleared his throat and repeated in his head that he wasn't talking to Heechul. “F-fine. And yours, sir?"

“Somewhat swell, I suppose." Hangeng answered simply and could easily tell there were issues going on with his son-in-law. “I see there's something going on. I doubt it's with Jaejoong since he's been with us."

Yunho had no doubt that he could trust Hangeng. 

But even though Hangeng seemed friendlier than Heechul, Yunho didn't know if it was a good idea to pour out all of his issues on his in-laws. They would have to know what was going on in his head, but still...He didn't like giving people his issues. It wasn't even the fact that he wanted them prying into anything.

He didn't want to bother them. 

It'd be a mistake to annoy a vampire.

Yunho looked away from Hangeng and exhaled deeply. “It's just human and vampire issues."

Hangeng nodded his head, understanding exactly what Yunho meant. He crossed his arms and spoke calmly as always. “This has something to do with your friend, doesn't it?"

Yunho wanted to question how Hangeng knew. But even that would be a stupid question. 

Yoochun was the only human there.

“I assume you told of your role on Earth now, correct?" Hangeng asked, his eyes not straying from Yunho's direction. 

Yunho had found the confidence to look back at his father-in-law. “Y-yeah. I told him that my visit back would be my last, most likely. He got mad and dashed back here."

“I assume you're just as worried as him." Hangeng said.

Yunho couldn't help but nod. He knew there must be worry filling up inside Yoochun. He was even well aware that he was somewhat worried too. They could possibly be a part for a while and Yunho would have to let go of his old life. Although he was a vampire, it's not like he could expose such thing to the entire world. 

If his parents started insulting him, he couldn't show his anger because he'd just end up losing all of his control. He needed to let everything go without hesitation. He would probably find it best for another vampire to be there, since it'd just be an easier escape from it all. 

Yes, Yunho was worried.

“Now, we might as well get this part done before any other part. It'd be best to let your human life go before beginning your vampire one, wouldn't it?" Hangeng suggested.

Yunho nodded his head, finding the words hard to say. They had so much meaning behind. “Yeah, you're right. It'd be easier that way."

Hangeng placed a reassuring hand on Yunho's shoulder and a small frown. “But not any less painful, I would assume."

“I would ask how it's like...But you've never had to experience such a thing since you're a full-blooded vampire." Yunho explained nervously. 

Hangeng released a small chuckle and shook his head slowly. “Wrong person to ask such question. I'd suggest Ryeowook. But I could even tell there was pain in him. Being abandoned young and abused his whole life by people just to die as a human and be revived by his soulmate, becoming a vampire." 

Such story haunted Yunho's mind.

He knew Ryeowook must've been sad at moments of his life. Every time pain was inflicted upon him, he must've felt the need for an escape of such pain. He must've felt worthless and maybe the wish to just end everything all so there wouldn't be anymore pain. Maybe he thought he could be brought to the euphoric heaven where his parents may be.

But Hangeng even said he saw pain in him. 

Pain in letting go a life of horror and pain itself?

Escaping from torment?

Yunho knew he had to hid things from his family when he wished he didn't have to. He didn't like hiding his sexuality since it felt like no one thought such ways of a lifestyle wasn't correct. It was complete judgment to the way one was born to live. He didn't choose to like males and not females. He was born like this. He didn't choose this path for himself. He couldn't when it was already chosen for him.

Should he feel pain for letting go of years of a human life?

Should he feel sad for letting go of years of hiding in shadows to please his family? 

“There must've been fear." Hangeng said, causing Yunho to enter back into reality and dismiss all of his previous thoughts. 

“Fear?" Yunho asked.

Hangeng nodded his head. “Once you've been used to something and then everything changes in seconds...It's quite terrifying. When something your not used to occurs, what are you supposed to do? How are you supposed to feel? Is this good or bad?" 

Yunho thought of something. “What did you think when you figured out about...Jaejoong's fate?" He felt nervous to ask such question. He knew this was a painful question to answer. 

Hangeng exhaled deeply and he suddenly appeared sad before answering Yunho's question. “It caught me by surprise to what I was told. I couldn't comprehend because I didn't see it. When Heechul saw it too, I knew it was true. I was happy knowing my son had a beloved and that they shared a child. It wasn't easy for my love and I to make the decision we made. It was unexpected and all we wanted was to protect Jaejoong.

As years went by, we thought of our choice we had made for Jaejoong. It was horrible to think our own grandchild wouldn't be born because of the choice we made. Although it was a harsh fate, we couldn't help but think about what it would be like if we allowed Jaejoong to be with you and to have our grandchild be born. He might be the killer of the world, but...He's as innocent as any newborn. He was merely born with powers stronger than sanity."

Yunho could see to why Hangeng and Heechul had reacted the way they did. They were worried, but even though they were and even though they changed everything for Jaejoong, they felt remorse. They wished the could allow their son to be truly happy if only it didn't cost him his very own life. Even the lives of millions were in their hands. It only made sense what they did. 

Yunho couldn't help bit smile when he heard that they had even thought of the life of their grandchild. They knew the actions of their very own grandson, but they still defended of course. Yunho would do the same, but he hoped such things wouldn't need to happen. Now that such fate was going to happen, everyone would need to figure out a way to prevent such things from occurring. 

“I understand." Yunho said softly, smiling at his father-in-law who smiled back at him. 

Hangeng cleared his throat and changed the topic. “So, the mission back to Korea. When will you be ready to go?"

“I would like to discuss that with Yoochun. It will only be him staying, I won't. At least not for long. I would expect merely two or three days there at the most. To withdraw from school and leave home." Yunho explained, finding easier said than done. 

“Would you like anyone to go with you?" Hangeng asked.

“Junsu might be a good person to bring. Maybe anyone who could handle all the missing person cases." Yunho suggested. 

Hangeng nodded. “I'd suggest Yesung." 

Yunho nodded his head. “I'll discuss everything with Yoochun today and tell you in the morning. Right now he's just adjusting to the fact that I wouldn't be there too long."

“I agree. Well, I hope things turn out well." Hangeng said before bidding goodbye to Yunho and making his way out of the entrance room.

Yunho had went back to the room where he had woken up from and thought about what he would say to Yoochun. His friend was still cooling down with everything and Yunho was unsure if Junsu had approached Yoochun or not. He didn't know whether to speak to Junsu or not. He had to remember it wasn't any of his business. It would be wrong of him to try and convince Junsu to approach Yoochun if he wasn't comfortable with it. 

It wouldn't be right of him.

He knew he had to talk to Yoochun today. Tomorrow he would have to give Hangeng an answer. He exited the room and made his way towards the room where Yesung, Ryeowook, Junsu, and Yoochun shared. He took deep breaths as he found the confidence to knock on the door. He didn't get an answer until ten seconds passed.

“Come in." It was Yoochun's voice.

Yunho grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open and was sad to see what was revealed to him. At a table, his best friend sat, looking away from where the door was. Yunho could tell just by how Yoochun had his head down that he was thinking about something sad. 

Yunho closed the door before walking towards his friend. He sighed deeply before breaking the silence. “Chun, it's me."

Yoochun chuckled bitterly. “I assumed it was you. No one else had anything to talk to me about. I figured you would come to say something sooner or later."

“Chun...We need to talk." Yunho said softly. 

Junsu was thinking about the words spoken between two good friends who were facing different difficulties but both at the same level of pain and difficulty. He had decided to find Yoochun, thinking he could try to to convince him something to get them closer. He couldn't though. He found his soulmate talking to Yunho about returning to Seoul. 

He had to remind himself the situation between Yoochun and him. 

He was a vampire ready to love someone and Yoochun was a mortal with no thoughts of marriage or kids. 

Junsu had been waiting to meet his soulmate. He had intentions to marry his soulmate and within months have children. He was ready and prepared for all of that. He knew humans didn't think like that. He doubted Yoochun was ready to give his life to one person. 

After hearing the words of the two friends and once Yunho left, Junsu just stood and felt sadness well up in him. He doubted this would be easy for Yoochun or Yunho. He didn't know what to do exactly. One part of his mind told him to do one thing and the other part told him something else. He didn't know what was right or what was wrong. 

Junsu sensed another presence and since it was familiar, he knew exactly who it was. He could see the familiar brown hair with gold highlights at the corner of his eyes. He could see the sapphire blue gems on the jewellery. He hadn't expected any visitors at such moment.

His eyes got watery and his voice cracked. “What brings you here, Eunhyuk?" He sniffled as his friend walked and stood to his right.

Eunhyuk smiled sadly as he looked at his best friend. “I see my friend who's distraught and I know he'd be there for me if I was in the same mess he was in."

“H-how do you...Help one you care for?" Junsu asked, the moments between Yoochun and Yunho invading his mind. 

Eunhyuk exhaled deeply. “My dear friend, I wish you wouldn't face the problems that have occurred."

“Do you u-understand, Hyukkie?" Junsu asked as he found the urge to look directly at his friend. 

“I see clearly it's a problem between your soulmate and you, am I correct?" Eunhyuk answered. 

Junsu gulped hard and spoke softly. “Mortals know nothing of soulmates unlike vampires. We're aware that once we find our other halves that we give each other everything. I don't know...Is Yoochun ready for that?" 

“I wouldn't know." Eunhyuk replied softly, looking up at the sky and then back at his friend with a saddened facial expression. “He's not my soulmate. I used to not understand how lucky people are when they're blessed with vampire soulmates. Now I see."

“I don't know when he's leaving...Should I go with?" Junsu asked.

“If you wish there should be no problem. Everyone takes their own pace and there's no problem with that. Maybe Yoochun isn't ready and you guys can date and when you're for something serious you cam discuss about turning him into a vampire." Eunhyuk explained softly with a reassuring smile.

Junsu tried smiling, but couldn't help but frown. “Am I being selfish by waiting?"

Eunhyuk shook his head in reply. “No, I don't think so. It's reasonable to wait. Yoochun might not be ready and it's probably best to develop a natural bond than quickly getting it over with."

_I hope you're right Eunhyuk,_ Junsu thought as he tried thinking of a reason to go with Yoochun and Yunho when they go. 


	31. The Trip Back

_“Chun...We need to talk." Yunho said softly. _

_Yoochun looked up at his friend with worry and anger mixed in his eyes. He sighed deeply. “Yeah, we do, Yun. We do."_

_“We have to go back, Chun. We have to return to Seoul." Yunho said, watching out for a reaction from his friend._

_“Yeah...We do." Yoochun replied simply._

_“When do you want to return? We can leave tomorrow or the day after. We'll be leaving with Junsu and Yesung, okay? Everything will be prepared, you won't have to worry about a thing." Yunho explained. _

_Yoochun looked back to look at his friend, his eyes becoming watery. “How long will you stay, Yun?"_

_Yunho sighed deeply and looked down and then back at his beat friend. “Likely two to three days at the most. I'll come back here and try to visit, I swear."_

_Yoochun rose from where he sat and approached his friend with a sad smile. “How about tomorrow?"_

_Yunho's eyes widened by his friend's reply. “You w-want to leave tomorrow? Are you sure, Chun?"_

_Yoochun nodded his head. “It'll be easier this way. Whatever we have to face, we should do it as soon as possible. There's no use in waiting. Besides, it's for the best, isn't it?"_

_Yunho stood there and watched his friend who grinned and started chucking. There was pain, sadness, worry, and anger in his friend. He couldn't do anything besides agree with Yoochun._

_This is what his friend wished for._

Yunhohad gone back to his room and found Jaejoong there. The two talked about the talk between Jaejoong and the three vampires. Yunho had told Jaejoong about his discussions he had with Yoochun. The two having faced tough situations. Yunho having to let go of his friend temporarily and Jaejoong speaking to those who didn't necessarily approve of his decision to be with Yunho.

Afterwards the couple had even started kissing passionately. The two caressing each other lovingly and speaking loving and soothing words to each other. Unexpectedly, the two had gone far while being together. The two had started undressing each other and their kisses became deeper and they had no intentions going back.

_“Yunho...A-are we ready for this?" Jaejoong had asked, his voice becoming raspy as he laid on his back and looked up at his soulmate._

_Yunho had caressed Jaejoong's right cheek with his hand and smiled as he spoke softly. “Jae...I think we are. I've been waiting for this moment. I think this is the right time."_

_“I...I love you, Yunho." Jaejoong whispered._

_Yunho whispered back, “I love you too, Jae."_

The two had fallen into deep kisses and continued on what they were going to do. They had made love, falling asleep at night and waking up in the morning with bright smiles. They had made love with no regrets, finally becoming one soul. They had finally completed a special and large part of them being together and it was a delight to them both. 

Yunho had woken up telling Jaejoong that he would see him in a few days and the two shared a soft kiss and bid each other goodbye. Yunho had met Junsu as the two went to the entrance of the castle. Yunho had told Junsu that he would be going with them as they make their way back to Seoul. Junsu had told Yunho about his plan on trying to form a relationship with Yoochun which Yunho gladly agreed with. 

The two made their way to the entrance room to find Hangeng, Yoochun, and Yesung. The two already had backpacks on their backs as they held two, one for the two males. Yunho easily noticed his friend's surprise when he saw Junsu with Yunho. Yunho got his and Junsu's bag and looked at Hangeng.

“I believe we're ready." Yunho said. 

Hangeng nodded his head and smiled brightly. “I believe so too. I will see you in a few days, be careful going and returning. Yoochun, you're always welcomed."

“T-thank you." Yoochun thanked Hangeng softly with a small smile before turning back to Yunho. 

The four were off in seconds.

Although they weren't even there yet, it was Yoochun, Junsu, and Yunho who were nervous. They knew what they were facing and the fact that it took a while until their destination, it felt like torture. They continued on thinking hard about what they would face and thinking about how the ending result would be.

There was a familiar scent in the air as the dark clouds invaded the baby blue sky. Those dark clouds kept the shining yellow sun hidden from the world. There was sharp wind in the atmosphere and therefore it made it easier for the wind to pick up any different colored wrinkled leaves from the ground and move them to wherever the wind wished for them to go and stay. 

It was so strange to be back.

At least it was for Yunho and Yoochun.

They had been missed since they were humans from Seoul unlike those they were traveling with. Yeaung and Junsu had a different home. 

The trip back to Seoul was different from leaving. They had no problems with any vampires and had even stopped at the Unity Kingdom and told the rulers of the kingdom about how things had turned out. The five had been happy for them and had guarded them until they had left the Aokigahara Forest. The four had made it obvious that they hadn't come from that place at all. 

It wasn't difficult to get a plane from Japan to South Korea. They were back in Seoul within hours. 

It was funny to them how they were in Seoul and then they were in a whole different world that couldn't be found on Earth. Their lives had changed in mere seconds and they were facing the adjustments. It wasn't something vampires from a whole different world could understand. 

“We're back home." That was the first thing Yoochun had said when the four had arrived in Seoul. 

Yunho and Yoochun when to their separate homes, Junsu following Yoochun and Yesung going with Yunho. The plan was that the two would announce their arrival and things would change since Yunho and Yoochun were in different situations.

Yunho would announce his return to his parents and tell them that he was gay. Knowing it was something his parents didn't approve, Yunho had said this would help him be thrown out of his very own home. He would tell his parents that he wouldn't finish school and that he was leaving to where his boyfriend was living. He would leave right after and meet up with the others. 

As for Yoochun, he would announce his return and tell his family that he wanted to go back to school. He would lie and say he had made a mistake by drinking alcohol and finding himself in Mokpo. Yoochun would meet up with the others as well when he finished, but he wouldn't be leaving when Yunho left back to the vampire world.

Yunho knocked on the door softly, finding he had a ton of strength as a vampire. If he knocked too hard he could likely put a hole in the door. He didn't want to stay any longer than he had to. He simply waited at the doorstep for the door to open to have one of his family members appear at the door and welcome him in. 

He tried not imagining anything bad, but it was foreseen. If his family weren't mad at him finishing his studies and leaving, they would be angry by his homosexuality.

He couldn't stay.

He couldn't be missed.

If he was going to visit like Junsu and Yesung, he would have to be unknown and unwanted. The vampires couldn't be noticed because no one noticed them because they didn't know them. 

He went back into reality as the door opened and his mother's face was revealed. She was in shock and placed a hand over her mouth as her eyes started to go watery. 

“Oh, oh, o-o-oh my God! Y-Yunho....Oh my heaven's sake!!" Mrs. Jung cried, shock welling up in her.

Yunho smiled innocently and waved at her. “Hi Umma."

Mrs. Jung sobbed and opened the door and basically pushed her son in before closing the door and looking back at him and embracing him tightly as she sobbed hard. 

“Oh my he's back! My son is b-b-back! Oh my goodness!!!" Mrs. Jung cried harder as she even started rocking back and forth, her tears wetting Yunho's shirt.

Yunho hugged his mother and tried not to feel too sad.

This was hard. 

Right now was the good part of the goodbyes. It would get uglier when they all found out why he was really there. 

“YUNHO IS BACK!!!! YUNHO HAS COME BACK TO US!!!" Mrs. Jung screamed, running footsteps coming from the stairs.

When Yunho looked at the stairs, he saw his father and sister running down to see them. Both looked as astonished as his mother. He hated the fact that he was waiting for the bad part. He wanted to happen now like ripping off a bandaid. 

He hated the waiting of his torture he had been fearing to face his entire life. 

“Appa, Umma, Ji Hye." Yunho greeted them, earning tight hugs from each of them. They had brought him to the living room. At least it's close to the door.

Mr. Jung was the first one to speak after the greetings. “Where-where were you? We were so worried! We looked for so long and are grateful to have you back!"

“We'll have to call the cops and tell them everything is alright." Mrs. Jung said as she sniffled. She looked towards Ji Hye and chuckled lightly. “Darling, can you go and call the officers and tell them Yunho is back?"

Ji Hye nodded and ran into the kitchen where the home phone was. As his sister called the police department, Yunho was forced to sit down on the chair as his parents shared the loveseat right next to the comfortable chair. Yunho didn't relax like they did. He sat up straight and ready to go.

“Where did you go, Yunho? We couldn't...We didn't have a clue." Mrs. Jung started speaking, her tears wiped off from the back of her hand. She sniffled and chuckled lightly. “How...Where did you go?"

Yunho exhaled deeply. 

What he was going to say would sound ridiculous, but that's what he needed. He had to make sure he didn't mess this up. He had to have these words come naturally. 

He was talking to adults. 

He was talking to the people who had raised him. 

He was talking to the _homophobic_ people who raised him. 

“I needed a break from everything." Yunho said simply and looked down at the ground, showing some emotion. He continued on, “I needed to leave and think for a second. I needed a break and I got one."

_I found my soulmate,_ Yunho said to himself. 

“How did it go? Where were you?" Mr. Jung asked. 

“It went well. I ended up in Wando." Yunho replied to his father's two questions. He continued on with his words, finding the words hard to say. “I found someone though."

His parents looked completely confused.

“You f-found someone?" Mrs. Jung asked. 

Yunho nodded his head. “Yes. I realized while I was gone that my eyes were only on this person. It was that person who brought me back to life. I fell in love with this person and...I love this person."

Mr. Jung chuckled lightly. “Who is she?"

_He_, Yunho corrected in his mind. 

Yunho frowned and cleared his throat before finding the strength he never had and stood up to his father. “He's a boy who goes to Wando High School. He's a wonderful person, I know...I know you all will be happy to meet h-him."

Mr. Jung remained silent. 

“A _he_?" Mrs. Jung questioned.

Yunho nodded his head, plastering a fake smile. He wanted it to look as if it broke him. “We're going to live together. I'll be dropping out of school so I could start working and we'll live together. It's exciting!"

Mrs. Jung spoke quietly, not making eye contact with her husband. “You t-two are going to move in together?"

“Yes! We already plan on working, so it couldn't be that difficult." Yunho said carelessly, watching for his father's reaction. 

Mrs. Jung shook her head slowly. “H-how...Yunho, is this really the path you're c-choosing to take? To be with someone...To not have kids and marry?"

“We can always marry each other in America. And adoption is always there." Yunho explained.

Mrs. Jung exhaled deeply and clasped her hands. “Yunho...You can't be serious. All these sacrifices for—"

“A person who's the same gender as you?" Mr. Jung asked, gritting his teeth. 

Yunho expected this. 

“Yes, Appa! We're in love. We plan on our creating a life of happiness and love together." Yunho explained.

Mr. Jung rose from where he sat and looked down at his son in anger. “You come in this house and announce such nonsense? You're not my son!" 

Yunho rose from where he sat as well, expecting to leave anytime soon. “Appa...What are you saying?"

“You will obey us if you wish to stay." Mr. Jung answered simply. 

Yunho frowned. “Then I suppose this is goodbye."

Mrs. Jung rose from the loveseat and left to the door and opened it while Mr. Jung merely stared at his son in disgust. He had no clue what was really going on at all. Yunho knew what this meant and made his way towards the door. 

As he was walking, he didn't notice Ji Hye came running to him. She tugged at his right arm and looked at her brother. Yunho turned to his sister and couldn't help but feel like a fool for forgetting about her. She held The Vampire Codex in her hands. 

“Here, Yunho-oppa. This is yours." Ji Hye said as she held out the book. 

Yunho took it and smiled. He placed hand on her shoulder and whispered to her. “Thank you."

“Will we ever see each other again, oppa?" Ji Hye asked, her eyes full of hope.

Yunho smiled. “One day, Ji Hye. One day, I promise. Oppa has to go and follow his heart now. I want you to do the same when you're my age, promise?"

Ji Hye nodded her head. “I promise. Goodbye, Yunho-oppa."

“Bye." Yunho said to his sister before exiting his home he had known for eighteen years. It seemed like the only thing he would miss would be his sister. 

The only one who supported him in his own home. 

He had made Ji Hye a promise. 

He'd make sure to keep it. 


	32. Sadness and Marriage

It had been four days since his soulmate had left back to his old home. It had been four long days for Jaejoong. He missed Yunho and he could only wait until his beloved would return to the vampire world where Jaejoong would wait patiently for him. 

He couldn't help but smile every second because of the happiness he felt. How could he not be happy? He could be with his soulmate whom he loved and wished to spend eternity with? 

Jaejoong found another reason to be happy. 

He hadn't noticed anything the day Yunho had left and he hadn't noticed the second day either. It was the third day when he felt a bit light-headed and felt something strange in his stomach. He hadn't noticed what it was. He knew it wasn't an illness since vampires couldn't get human illnesses. So a cold or flu was out of the question.

He felt something move inside of him when he realized what was actually happening from inside of him. He couldn't throw up because vampires didn't get nauseated. But he could certainly feel dizzy as things starts changing from within him. He had realized as he felt more movements from inside of his stomach. 

He was _pregnant_. 

Jaejoong felt better now knowing what was wrong with him. The third day he had gone into the library and approached a large mirror on the wall that was taller than him. He looked at himself and smiled brightly knowing there was life growing inside of him. 

It wouldn't be long until the life in him would be brought into this world. The little boy he had seen in his vision moments before reuniting with his soulmate, would come to life. That baby boy would be revealed to the world and all those who lived in it. He had been too distracted that he hadn't heard the footsteps. 

“Jaejoong-ah..." It was his mother. 

When he turned back to look at Heechul, he could only feel happiness. He smiled brightly and faced his mother who was at the doorway who looked shock. 

“Yes, Umma?" Jaejoong asked, not wanting to ruin this moment for his beloved mother.

Heechul approached his eldest son slowly and remained frowning. “Jae...I-I sense another presence."

Jaejoong giggled and walked towards his mother with a wide smile. He took his mother's right hand and placed it on his stomach. “You feel it don't you, Umma? I-isn't it amazing?!"

Heechul stared at his son's stomach where his hand was. His eyes adverts back to his excited son. 

“J-Jae..."

Jaejoong chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “I can't believe it either! It's so amazing...I couldn't have ever imagined such a beautiful moment when you feel your own child inside of you...It's amazing."

Heechul gulped and took a step back, pulling away his hand as he stared at his son. “H-how did this happen? When d-did it happen?" 

“The day before Yunho left we made love, Umma. It was...so beautiful and indescribable! Being with the one you're supposed to be with at such loving moments couldn't make anyone feel any happier. I didn't figure out I was pregnant until yesterday...Can you believe it?" Jaejoong explained, his happiness never fading away.

Heechul shook his head, his frown never turning into a smile. His eyes of worry not turning excited and full of life. He spoke softly, “Jae...What have y-you done?"

Jaejoong couldn't help but feel confused and shocked by his own mother's words. He had never expected this reaction from his own mother. He would've expected his mother to be in joy that he would be getting a grandchild soon. 

The two were lost in silence that they hadn't noticed another presence had entered the room. Hangeng had entered the library with no knowledge of his wife's reaction. He did sense a life, another presence in the library though. He knew it wasn't just another vampire. 

“Jae, what's going on?" Hangeng asked his son directly as he entered the library. He smiled at his wife and eldest son. He looked at Jaejoong with a bright smile. “Is there something you'd like to tell, Jae?"

Jaejoong tried forgetting about his mother's reaction and paid attention to his father who looked more enthusiastic. “I'm...I'm pregnant, Appa."

Hangeng smiled and opened his mouth, but found himself closing it immediately and embracing his son in a tight hug. Jaejoong watched his mother who still had the same facial impression. He hugged his father back before pulling away.

As if on cue, Hangeng looked towards his wife and noticed instantly that someone wasn't too happy about the news they had been given. 

“Chullie, what's wrong, dear?" Hangeng asked softly, taking his beloved's hands in his own.

Heechul shook his head and looked at his husband and then back at his son. “You two have only been together for how long? You barely turned him into a vampire, Jae." 

Jaejoong narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, anger starting to well up inside of him. “What are you trying to say, Umma?"

“This could've waited." Heechul answered.

“Why are you so angered by all of this? Shouldn't you be happy like Appa? You're going to have a grandson!" Jaejoong said. 

“And I will lose something too." Heechul replied in anger, Jaejoong's eyes widened by his mother's words. 

“W-what?" Jaejoong asked, his world stopping as he looked into his mother's eyes. 

Heechul sniffled as his eyes started getting watery. His voice cracking as he spoke, “Don't you remember, Jae? Two months after the child is born...You'll die."

Jaejoong couldn't believe it.

He had forgotten all about that. 

_Supposedly after your son's birth, you die. _

Hong Sung and his parents had told him the day Yunho had arrived. They had told him exactly what his fate would exactly be like. 

_For all I know, I'll die and not be able to allow my child to have a mother. _

He had even worried about not being a good parent before any of this had happened. He had talked to Kibum and his brother seemed so sure, but he hadn't been so sure about any of it. He had not known that he actually started a family with his soulmate.

It had been foreseen and he had chose to ignore it all. 

He hadn't thought anything of it. 

He understood why his mother had reacted the way he did. 

Not only would Heechul be losing a son, but Jaejoong's son would be losing a parent. 

“Jae." It was his father.

He looked at his parents, his eyes becoming watery by all of these memories. He sniffled and shook his head rapidly, turning away from his parents immediately. 

“I'd...I'd like to be a-alone, please..." Jaejoong said softly, his voice cracking. He couldn't believe why he had gone beyond what he was supposed to be thinking about.

He had been imagining about the moments he would spend with his child. His son wouldn't be old enough to speak or walk before Jaejoong's time was up. 

He had been told about this fate of his and he had ignored it. He had been focused on the happiness he was feeling with Yunho. After turning him into a vampire, Jaejoong had tried proving to others that this was the best and fair decision. He had defended the choice he had decided to make. Now, he finally knew what it was.

His life was being timed by an hourglass that wasn't far from being completely out of sand at the top. His life had been timed his entire life and his choices would either make or break time. He could tell this choice of his wouldn't make anything. 

Jaejoong didn't regret being pregnant, but he indeed regretted the fact that he had taken things for granted. 

Yunho and him loved each other a lot. 

They were soulmates.

Now, Jaejoong would have to leave his side sooner than later. 

It had been a couple days since he had seen his eldest brother. He tried focusing on something else besides his brother. But even though there was so much Kibum should be worrying about, he couldn't help but wonder what had gone wrong with his brother. 

He had arrived at the Choi Kingdom safely, bidding goodbye and good luck to Hyun Joong, having no clue to what would happen to him now that Jaejoong had randomly ran away towards some place. He would've followed him if his beloved soulmate hadn't stopped him. He loved Siwon, but he did wish he had been able to run after his brother. 

“Kibum dear." His mother-in-law, Lady Choi Jin Sung, called out to him softly. He went back into reality, leaving his thoughts. 

He was in a guestroom where he was getting ready to marry in a few minutes. He was already dressed in all white and wore the stones that signified where he was from and where he was raised. He wore jewellery with the red stones that represented his home where he shared all of his memories with his family and friends.

He couldn't help but drift into his own thoughts.

His in-laws had postponed the wedding since they had wanted to make sure Jaejoong was okay. They knew how close the Kim.brothers were, finding it only fair for Kibum to know his brother was perfectly fine. A messenger of King Choi Ki Ho's had been sent to the Red Kingdom to check. 

“S-sorry...I'm sorry to ask but, are there any news about my brother?" Kibum asked politely at his mother-in-law.

Lady Jin Sung chuckled softly and smiled sweetly. “My dear, our messenger has just arrived. Your father had personally told our messenger everything was fine and that Jaejoong was with his soulmate."

Soulmate?

_So he didn't marry Hyun Joong,_ Kibum thought in his head in disbelief. 

He had been certain the plan had worked. 

The three had been so determined and had believed nothing would get in their way. It had been so strange how things were suddenly falling into different places. He realized the danger everyone was in now, especially Jaejoong.

“Oh...That's g-good, thank you." Kibum thanked his mother-in-law and rose from where he sat on the bed.

Lady Jin Sung's smile widened and she took Kibum's hands in her own. “My dear, are you ready to get married?"

Kibum smiled. 

Of course he was.

He loved Siwon and Siwon loved him. He now all he thought about was Siwon; waking up with him in the morning and falling asleep with him once night arrived. He had no doubts and he wasn't nervous at all. He knew what he was doing and he wanted to spend eternity with the man who was his soulmate.

“Yes." Kibum answered happily, trying to think of his wedding rather than the stuff that was bad.

Lady Jin Sung took Kibum's arm in her own and led him out of the guestroom. “Then let's go and get you married." 


	33. Soulmates Side by Side

He hadn't told them.

He didn't know if he had even wanted to. He had went home to where he found his family. They had all come to together, worried by where he had been this whole time. His father and mother had ignored the problems they had with each other and decided to come together and support each other as family like they had many years before.

He felt like crying when he saw their faces. They had embraced him tightly and asked him all sorts of questions, he never answered them. 

As he had entered his home, he couldn't help but think about the words that had raced through his head as he had arrived in the Aokigahara Forest at first. The fact that he heard his family rudely criticizing him for liking boys. He hadn't even had the strength to tell them now that he was back and that they were happy to see him. 

Yu Hwan called the police to them that he had returned while he was questioned by his parents. He had told them he had gotten drunk and drove himself to Incheon, however made it in Mokpo somehow. They had been confused, but as far as Yoochun could tell they were just happy that he was back safe and sound. 

He had told them that he wanted to go back and finish school, they agreed and promised to the call the school later on. Yoochun told them he would be meeting Yunho and a few friends. They had given him permission and he left right when he was done. 

When he exited his home, he saw the pretty vampire he liked standing outside with a worried expression. He was lucky to have Junsu with him right now, even though he would be leaving soon.

“How did everything go? What did they say?" Junsu asked, the worrisome tone in his voice making Yoochun smile.

“I'm fine, really. They're just really happy I'm back." Yoochun replied.

Junsu nodded his head and exhaled deeply. “Um...You ready to go meet Yesung and Yunho?" 

Yoochun nodded in reply, “Yeah. Let's go."

The four had chose to meet up at some private restaurant, Yesung had reserved a private room for them to sit and "eat" at. It was only Yoochun who had eaten something from the restaurant, the vampires finding no appetite in the varieties of soups, meats, and seafood.

While Yoochun was eating, the other three were picking at the coasters and taking small sips at the drinks they had ordered. Vampires didn't eat human food or drank human drinks. They only drank blood, of course.

That was something Yunho _hadn't_ gotten. 

He was starting to feel week and a bit dizzy. It was like someone dehydrated or hadn't eaten in a while. He hadn't been told when he'd be able to drink blood, but Yesung had told them that they would have to get something in his system soon. But apparently, vampires from the vampire world didn't really drink human blood.

It was a choice, not a necessity. A vampire could definitely devour the red liquid flowing in a human, but that was there choice. In the vampire world, no vampires liked seeing the corpses of a person who had been drunken to death. It had been rare for vampires to really drink human blood besides killing them, that's what Yesung said at least. 

Yesung had told him that they would have to get a rabbit or something. Nothing too big and nothing too small. He did need strength for the trip back. 

“So...When are you guys planning to leave?" Yoochun had asked randomly, pausing from eating his meal. He looked directly at his best friend who wasn't too shocked by the question. 

Yunho answered quietly, but comprehensible. “Tomorrow morning, I would like. I would like to return back to Jae as soon as possible. I miss him so much already."

Yoochun nodded his head and continued on eating. 

“Well, for now we'll be staying at a hotel, Yoochun. If you guys want to spend time together right now you c-can." Yesung said, finding his words sounding a bit awkward.

Yoochun opened his mouth but closed it immediately. He had took his vibrating phone from his pocket and answered instantly. “Hello? Oh, hi Umma! Uh huh..Really? Um...I suppose...Yeah, yeah...Okay, I will, thanks."

“What was that about?" Junsu asked curiously as the human placed his phone back in his pocket. 

Yoochun frowned as he explained to them. “I have to go down to the school and work out some things. I need to make explanations and tell the teachers my plan in continuing on with school."

“So you could graduate?" Yesung asked openly.

Yoochun tilted his head and smirked while answering with a sarcastic tone. “No, I'm there to stand around and look pretty. Yes, babo! Of course I'm trying to graduate."

“That's really good, Chun. I think it's cool that one of us could graduate." Yunho said with a small grin.

Yoochun chuckled and shrugged. “Can I be honest, Yun? I always expected you to graduate between the two of us."

“Why did you think that?" Yunho asked.

Yoochun scoffed. “Come on, Yun. Is that really a question? I was involved with parties and people, you never had the time for such things. Now it's me who'll have no time for such things if I want to graduate."

“I believe in you, my friend." Yunho said with a soft smile.

“Thanks, really." Yoochun said and rose from his seat and looked at the three vampires with a nervous smile. “Well...I have to go now. I'll call you later, okay?"

Yunho nodded his head. “We'll be waiting."

“Here." Yesung said as he held out a small rectangular card with black letters and numbers. “It's the number to our hotel room. We have a specific room phone number so you just dial that number and we'll pick up."

“Thanks. Talk to you guys later." Yoochun said as he waved and held on tightly to the card as he exited the restaurant. 

The hotel seemed nice. It had at least five floors and it was meant for people to only stay for at least five days at the most, not too long. It appeared homely and cozy indeed. The walls were the color of cream and the colors of each comfortable seat and loveseat were warm colors. The staff members appeared kind and helpful as far as Junsu could tell.

Their room number was 406 and it only had one bed and two large couches. There was a large flat screen television and a small bathroom with towels, shower products, and a bunch toilet paper. 

Hours had passed and now it was 10:00. He had been planning to tell the other two what he was going to do. He wasn't going to be accompanying them on their trip back to the vampire world. 

“Um...Sung and Yunho...I have something to say." Junsu began, catching the attention of the two other vampires. 

“What is it, Su?" Yesung asked, finding something wrong with his friend. 

Yunho looked back at the two vampires constantly. “Is everything okay?"

Junsu nodded his head and crossed his arms and exhaled deeply before continuing on what he had been planning to say. “I'm...I'm planning to stay here instead of going back with you two."

Yunho stared at the male while Yesung was the one to start asking questions with raised eyebrows. “What's your motive here, Junsu? What do you mean?"

“I think you both are well aware of Yoochun and us and our true relationship together...I think I need to form a bond with him before jumping into things. It would be unfair to him and...I dint know, maybe I could learn a thing or two about humans?" Junsu explained with a bright smile.

Yesung nodded his head in understanding. “I can see why you've chose to stay, my friend. I hope you do succeed though. I really hope so."

Yunho smiled brightly at Junsu. “I hope you two find your way. I think this is really for the best, Junsu. I really have faith in you two and wish for the best for the two of you."

Junsu giggled. “Thank you, really. I do hope for things to turn out well. Give Jae my wishes to him. I hope you too go through any obstacles with vehement minds and the love you two have."

“Thank you, Junsu. I really appre—" Yunho was cut off by the room phone. 

Yesung approached it and picked it up. “Hello? Oh hey, Chun. It's me, Yesung. You want to? Okay." He looked at the two, specifically to the former human. “It's for you, Yunho. Yoochun would like to speak to you."

Yunho approached Yesung and took the phone, realizingthe two vampires exited the room to give him privacy. “Hey Chun."

“Hey Yunho-ah...So, I finally finished things at school." Yoochun replied back from the other line.

Yunho smiled. “Really? How did it all go?"

“Um, it went pretty good. They made sure I really wanted to continue on with school. I suppose my words can't really be trusted." Yoochun explained with a small chuckle. 

Yunho chuckled and thought about his friend. He thought of his friend's thoughts and feelings. “Chun...Tell me how you really feel about this, please. Don't hide things from me. If you want to insult me....You can. I just don't want my best friend hiding anything."

Silence.

Yoochun sighed deeply from the other line and responded ten seconds later. “None of this is easy for you or me. I'm mad, really mad. But I see why you're doing this. I know why you're leaving...I understand."

“You know we will see other soon." Yunho assured his friend, recalling Junsu's plan to stay behind with Yoochun. 

“Really? How can you be so sure?" Yoochun asked.

“I am." Yunho answered.

Yoochun chuckled lightly. “So you're all leaving in the morning?"

“Yeah. About 5:30, do you want to meet up?" Yunho answered his friend's question.

“No. You need to get back to Jae, Yesung needs to get back to Ryeowook, and Junsu..." Yoochun's words trailed on after he said the vampire's name. 

Yunho grinned. “And Junsu, what?"

“He's got family and friends." Yoochun said.

Yunho chuckled lightly and was saddened by his next words he was going to say. “Well, my friend I think you should get some rest. You have school tomorrow, don't you?"

“Yeah...It sucks. But I've got a plan I wish to achieve." Yoochun replied.

“Well, I love you, Chun. You're more than a friend, you know that right?" Yunho said, feeling his eyes go watery. 

“Yeah, brother. Well, this won't be the last time." Yoochun said.

Yunho shook his head. “I swear to that."

“See you later?" Yoochun said.

“See you later." Yunho replied and waited for Yoochun to hang up so he could put the phone back. 

He knew his best friend and the two vampires had gone back to the vampire world already. He knew that he would have to get used to being alone since his friend who's always been there for him wasn't there anymore. He was curious to how the classmates in his class reacted and how they were now.

He was curious if the classmates were still reading The Vampire Codex. 

The next morning he had woken up at the time he was used to and took a quick shower before getting dressed in his school uniform and packing his school bag. When he made it to the kitchen he was surprised to see his father there as well. 

“Appa...What are y-you doing here?" Yoochun asked his father, trying not to sound too rude. He was shocked that his father was in his mother's home.

Mr. Park grinned and exhaled deeply before replying to his eldest son. “Your mother allowed me to stay. I wanted to spend time with you boys and she's a bit busy at work so...This is the chance."

“You want to spend time with us?" Yoochun asked with raised eyebrows. 

Mr. Park nodded his head in reply. “Yes. Surely we can find something to do. Just us men, you know?"

Yoochun chuckled lightly and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah...I guess. Um, I have to go to school Appa. We can talk about this later. Can you say goodbye to Umma and Yu Hwan for me?" 

Mr. Park agreed and bid goodbye to his son before Yoochun exited the home and was on his way to school. He felt somewhat nervous about how this would all go. Hefelt like some new kid transferring to different schools, he felt like some outsider in a bunch of people who mixed well with each other while he didn't. 

As he made his way to the high school building, he noticed a figure waiting at the front gates looking directly at him with a smile. As he walked closer, his heartbeat dropped as he finally realized who it. Unexpectedly, it was the beautiful vampire who he had been attracted to.

There he was.

Junsu was standing there with a smile on his face in a high school uniform that matched Yoochun's. He was holding a bag like purse in his hands. He took his left hand and waved directly at the human. Yoochun walked a bit faster to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

“J-Junsu...Junsu, how....How are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Yunho and Yesung?" Yoochun asked in confusion.

Junsu chuckled lightly and shrugged before replying. “I...I um, I decided to stay. Things seem interesting here. I wanted to get a taste of a regular life, I guess. I hope you don't mind..."

Yoochun shook his head slowly in reply. “No...No...I don't mind at all..." 

He was lost of words.

He didn't know what to say.

All he knew was that he wasn't alone. 


	34. The Cruel Fate

He was walking back and forth as he thought of everything that could possibly happen. He had been thinking of everything and none were good thoughts. Jaejoong could only be thinking of the things his parents and Hong Sung had explained about when he had found out about his true fate. He couldn't help but feel that maybe it would've been best to wait a bit. 

Jaejoong was too deep in his thoughts he hadn't acknowledged the fact that someone was about to enter the library he had been visiting for three days at least.

“What's wrong, Jae?" He froze when he heard the voice. It was Yunho's voice. 

He gasped and turned his head to the right and saw Yunho's head resting on his right shoulder, Yunho's arms wrapping tightly around Jaejoong's waist. He cursed himself since he hadn't even been able to sense his own soulmate since he was deep in thoughts.

“My love, I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much." Yunho said, a bright smile was shining upon his face.

Jaejoong turned directly to face his beloved. He gulped and was confused for a moment. If Yunho could sense another presence, he would've said something by now. Jaejoong felt like a fool once realizing his beloved soulmate was still new to this vampire life of his.

He had no knowledge that their son would be arriving sooner than later.

“Yunho...I have something to tell you." Jaejoong said, the serious tone removing Yunho's bright smile. 

Yunho raised an eyebrow and pulled a bit away from Jaejoong. He frowned, noticing how worried Jaejoong appeared. “What's wrong, love?"

Jaejoong exhaled deeply and stared directly into his soulmate's eyes, his eyes full of fear never softening. “I'm pregnant."

Words.

Memories.

Faces.

Voices.

Yunho kept recalling all those times he was reminded of the path he was choosing to take. He was remembering all those times he was told there was no way to allow such fate to happen. He was recalling all those times he had been careless and happy. He still was.

But now he was remembering all those moments when his child was talked about 

The fact that Jaejoong would be dying two months after their son's birth. 

Things were definitely going by quicker than he would've ever predicted. 

He was about to ask Jaejoong about it had all happened, but remembering the last time he had been with his soulmate, he could tell it just made sense. They made love and they had no regrets of such things. 

He hated the thoughts that were invading his mind. 

Jaejoong would die after their child's birth. 

“Are...Are you serious, Jae?" Yunho asked, stuttering during the whole process of speaking.

Jaejoong nodded. “Yes, Yunho...Our son..." He couldn't finish his words. Thoughts rushing back to him too quickly, making it difficult to agree with this situation.

Yunho exhaled deeply. “He'll...He'll be here in nine months?"

“Yup." Jaejoong answered simply and crossed his arms. His eyes got watery by the fact that he wouldn't be with Yunho in their son's life. “And...I'll be gone two months after..."

Yunho caressed Jaejoong's cheeks and held him close as Jaejoong's words filled his head. All he could think about was everything that everyone had told him. Everyone had said the exact same thing and he hadn't expected this moment to come so soon. They had known of their path they had taken and they knew the cost of having a child. 

They had been too careless. 

There were no regrets, but now Yunho knew something had to be done. There was no way he was going to lose Jaejoong, especially right after they had just come together and were finally reunited. He didn't want to let go of Jaejoong and he definitely didn't want Jaejoong to miss out on their son's life. 

Jaejoong started crying, his tears cascading down from his cheeks and his facial expression becoming sad. “Yunho...I couldn't help it..."

“You couldn't help what, Jae?" Yunho asked curiously. 

Jaejoong sniffled. “Me being there as our son starts large steps in his l-life...Oh Yunho, what are we going to do?"

Yunho removed his hands from his beloved's cheeks and took Jaejoong's hands in his very own. “Don't worry, Jae. We'll figure something out."

Jaejoong's eyes widened by Yunho's words. “H-how...?"

Yunho embraced his soulmate tightly and whispered. “We will, Jae. We will. I promise."


	35. Eleven Months

“Yunho, what a surprise." Heechul said as he stood with his husband in the entrance room, Yunho had just entered with a determined facial expression plastered on his face.

Yunho had opened his mouth to speak, but Hangeng had beat him to it first. “It's good to see you back. We found a big difference in the atmosphere with and without you. Jae missed you."

“And we would like to assume he told you the big news." Heechul said with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms as he looked at his son-in-law, looking for a reaction.

“Heechul-ah." Hangeng said in a warning one to his beloved who merely ignored him. 

Yunho gulped and nodded his head in reply to Heechul. He recalled his conversation with Jaejoong. “He told me moments ago."

“And how do you feel about this?" Heechul asked, the seriousness never escaping. 

“...I still feel the same when I chose this path to take. There are no regrets." Yunho said.

“But it would've been wise to wait, wouldn't it? I mean, you two barely have been together for no longer than two to three days? That long and you two have already started a family." Heechul said, bitterness laced in his words. 

Hangeng exhaled deeply and turned to his beloved. “My love, must you be so harsh? This is a decision Jaejoong and him have made and they are aware of what they're doing."

“Oh Geng, I'm beyond aware of such things." Heechul said, chucking sarcastically afterwards. He bit his lip hard and sniffled a bit before continuing on, “But still, I will voice out my opinion. So tell me Yunho, now realizing the choice that's been made...Would you have waited now knowing?"

_Bitterness_, Yunho thought as he looked at Heechul. 

It was like glass shattering. 

Or lava exploding harshly from a volcano.

Or even the harsh, cool winds in the most coldest places. 

But even though his words were harsh and cold, Yunho tried to find the reason to Why Heechul was being this way. And it wasn't easy at all. All Yunho could think about was the rude attitude and bitter words coming from the pretty male. He couldn't see the goodness in any of it, although he really wanted to.

Heechul wasn't a bad person. 

“I-" Yunho was cut off by his very own thoughts. 

He realized Heechul's eyes were watery and that he was sniffling a bit. Yunho could easily tell this was hurting the two males he was in the presence of. He instantly kept his eyes on them and looked at their faces. Hangeng looked relax, but his face wasn't of joy. It was of sadness and worry. Then there was Heechul who appeared broken and full of despair from his saddened and watery eyes. 

Yunho suddenly realized what was wrong.

He had done wrong, but at that time hadn't. 

It was Hangeng and Heechul that were suffering pain, not him or Jaejoong. Although he could lose Jaejoong and although Jaejoong could lose a lifetime without his son, the two males in front of him would lose a son and at the same time gain a grandchild. 

Hangeng and Heechul were terrified. 

Hangeng didn't want to worsen the situation by stressing people out and Heechul was only showing his protective side. He was only acting like any mother would to her child. Because that's the relationship between Heechul and Jaejoong. Only, Heechul could be losing his child. 

Yunho understand why Heechul was speaking bitterly to him. 

Yunho looked down at his shoes, becoming embarrassed of the fact that he had thought his in-laws were being irrational. “I'm sorry about this all, really...What parent wants to think about their own child's death, right?"

Hangeng and Heechul just looked at him in astonishment. 

“Yunho..." Hangeng said, his words not being able to come out and become sentences. 

“That's what I thought when finding out about my child. I couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be able to see the world if....If Jae was to marry Hyun Joong....I understand, I really do." Yunho explained, feeling the emotions take over him. 

Silence. 

Heechul exhaled deeply, tears cascading down his cheeks slowly. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly, speaking softly. “...This is f-fate, isn't it?"

Yunho looked up at his mother-in-law with a small smile. “It is, indeed." He remembered his promise he had made to Jaejoong and he wasn't planning on breaking it. “I swore to find a way to save Jae."

Hangeng and Heechul's eyes widened by his words. 

“What do you mean, Yunho?" Hangeng asked curiously. 

“I won't allow Jae to miss out on his own child's life. If possible, I'm willing to sacrifice myself so Jae could take my place, I don't mind. But I will find a way, if it's the last thing I do." Yunho promised them. 

Heechul wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. “You have eleven months."

Yunho nodded his head. “And during those months, I will find a way. I don't have a specific plan, but I will come up with one. Jaejoong will be living after two months, I swear to that."


	36. Prices to Pay

"What do you mean, Sungie?" Ryeowook asked in shock as he stared at his beloved. Yesung had just told him about Jaejoong being pregnant.  
  
Yesung nodded his head. "Yes, things are changing quite quickly. We helped ruin a plan, we helped a friend spend time with his soulmate, and now there will be a baby soon."  
  
Ryeowook looked down at his feet and looked back up, the shock never leaving. "Does this mean Jaejoong will die?"  
  
Yesung shrugged. He had just been told by Hangeng about Jaejoong being pregnant. He was shocked and was concerned. He didn't know if he should worry or not since Hangeng seemed somewhat calmed, but he had guessed it was all a mask.  
  
Yesung believed Hangeng had to be calm since Heechul was likely the one freaking out. Hangeng probably had to be the strong and sane one right now, like he had always been. Yesung didn't want to think of it, but he knew this was killing Hangeng.  
  
"I don't know, Wookie. But surely Yunho is thinking of something to stop Jaejoong's death." Yesung said.  
  
Ryeowook nodded his head and as he was about to open his mouth, someone had entered the room. It was Eunhyuk and Donghae and they didn't look excited.  
  
Eunhyuk was the first to speak out of the two. "Is it true? Is my cousin pregnant?"  
  
Yesung nodded his head. "I'm afraid so."  
  
"One would think bringing a child into the world would be something to be joyful about." Donghae said quietly, his eyes full of seriousness.  
  
"Who knows about this?" Eunhyuk asked.  
  
Yesung exhaled deeply and was happy other vampires had no knowledge of this. "Only family knows so far, having this come public won't be ideal."  
  
"They're going to have to find out sooner or later." Donghae said, looking at the three of them.  
  
"As to when, I'm not sure," Yesung began with a soft voice and continued on with the same tone, "But no one will be happy about this."  
  
"No one will be able to reason with the fact that this child is innocent from birth until adulthood?" Ryeowook asked, seeming more worried than panicked.  
  
Eunhyuk shook his head. "No one else knows of this fate besides family and Hong Sung. Since he's now been angered, he won't be too merciful when he finds out."  
  
"Will this really be the end for the vampire and human race?" Donghae asked in disbelief.  
  
"We can't try doing anything if it's just us. We'd need to have help from other kingdoms, which won't be easy." Yesung explained.  
  
"Correct. We're facing the one trying to dominate the world with dark powers. This isn't something we should handle alone." Eunhyuk explained.  
  
"And there's no accuracy that any other rulers will want to assist us." Yesung pointed out, thinking about the many vampire sovereigns in the world.  
  
"Is it possible that they would kill Jaejoong and the baby on the spot?" Ryeowook asked innocently.  
  
That was something disturbing to think about.  
  
But it wouldn't be surprising, Yesung thought in his head.  
  
This situation the whole world was in was no joke. This one child could end the whole world and it wasn't good for any of them.  
  
It wouldn't be right to kill an innocent child, but this one life could kill thousands. Then again, it wasn't only the child that turned evil. It was also the child's father.  
  
In the vision, the two turned evil from the loss of Jaejoong and the greatness of their powers. Both worked alongside and the flames burnt everything from lives to landscapes.  
  
Yesung wasn't worrying about the child anymore. Now he was more worried about Yunho. Jaejoong will be out of the picture and what the child would do has already been foreseen, but no one knew of Yunho's actions. He was a vampire now.  
  
To Yesung, he couldn't see Yunho being antagonistic in any worlds. It was hard to believe Yunho would become just as malevolent as his very own son was born to be like.  
  
Knowing of Yunho's powers, Yesung could clearly see how things could turn out. The fact that his powers were of a great inferno, was something to worry about.

Yunho had a strong power and therefore he shouldn't be messed with at all. Yesung believed it would be best to not anger the father of the demonic like child he had sired. It would still be best to not anger Jaejoong too. His manipulation power was just as almighty  
  
"Yunho...We shouldn't upset neither parents since they would both protect their child even if that meant killing." Yesung pointed out.  
  
Donghae nodded his head. "I can see that happening. They are parents to be. It would just make sense."

"Yunho hasn't even discovered his power yet. It's torture to wait and see how powerful such inferno can be." Eunhyuk said, his words laced with worry.

Yesung shook his head slowly. "There's nothing we could do but wait for now." 

"...Does Kibum know?" Eunhyuk asked.

Yesung wasn't sure of that. "I honestly don't know. I would think he's aware of Yunho, as for the birth of his nephew, I'm not too confident about that just yet."

"Do you think the Red Queen did something?" Donghae asked curiously.

"I'm not too sure about that either. Hangeng told me and...He seemed calm." Yesung explained.

Eunhyuk looked sad all of a sudden. He spoke softly, "Uncle is panicking inside for sure. There's no way he could be relax deep down. He must be wishing for some miracle to happen."

"I was thinking the same. He might just be that way because Heechul needs some support right now." Yesung explained.

Ryeowook chimed in the conversation. "So will Uncle Geng. He'll need someone to dry off his cheeks and tell him things will be okay."

"Will it though, Wookie?" Donghae asked suddenly.

Eunhyuk turned to face his soulmate with worried eyes. "Do you not believe things will turn out okay, Hae?"

"Must I be honest or not?" Donghae asked.

"Honesty is the best policy." Eunhyuk said in a small voice.

Donghae exhaled deeply. "This was all foreseen, literally. It's...It's just hard to believe things will go _perfect_. Even if Yunho finds a way for Jae to live, there's a price. There always is." 

"Hae has a point." Yesung agreed.

"You think there'll be a twist to this?" Ryeowook asked innocently.

Yesung turned to look at his beloved. "Sadly to say, love, but there was always going to be one. Jae being safe but not happy, or Jae dying and being happy? There was always a bad side to things." 

"What do you think will be the price this time?" Eunhyuk asked.

Yesung frowned. "Jae's life or something just as worthy."


	37. Mother and Child

Jaejoong sat at the table and watched for what his mother was going to do. He had awoken this morning to be greeted by his parents who wanted to talk to him. His parents had brought him to the library, Hangeng off to fetch Yunho and Heechul there to keep him company as they waited for the others.

Although Jaejoong wasn’t there to see his mother’s outburst on his soulmate, he had overheard and his lover and father had told him. He knew his mother was merely being protective. But even though Heechul was reacting in a usual way, Jaejoong didn’t want anyone to think that they could just disrespect his beloved in any way.

Not that Heechul did so.

“Umma,” Jaejoong called out to his mother as he clasped his hands and stared at his own mother.

Heechul looked away from the book he had been skimming over. He looked up at Jaejoong and replied softly, “Yes, Jae?”

“I…I heard about yesterday and what you said to Yunho.” Jaejoong answered.

Heechul’s eyebrows raised and he exhaled deeply. “I expected so. Is there something you would like to discuss with me, Jae? Is there a problem? Is it something of importance that _must_ be handled right away?”

Jaejoong could feel the bitterness.

He didn’t like the way his mother was coming at him, but he had to expect it.

Heechul had been bitter Yunho, and he certainly wasn’t going to let him off the hook, even if he was carrying his grandchild.

Jaejoong sighed deeply and smiled softly. He didn’t want to come off rude. “Umma, Yunho and I know what we are doing. We don’t need…We don’t need anyone handing out advice.”

Heechul chuckled lightly. “My dear, do _you_ know what you’re doing?”

Heechul was definitely challenging Jaejoong’s patience.

_Be nice, remain calm,_ Jaejoong thought in his head as he took some mental encouragement.

Arguing would do neither of them good, besides, Jaejoong didn’t want to argue. And he well enough knew his mother didn’t want to either.

“…We do.” Jaejoong replied simply.

Heechul narrowed his eyes and began, “If you two really know what you’re doing, what’s with the panicking?”

_Panicking?_ Jaejoong asked himself in astonishment.

He couldn’t easily comprehend what his mother was saying anymore. He wanted to tell Heechul he wasn’t afraid, but then he’d surely be lying. He wanted to defend Yunho and say he wasn’t afraid either, but they both were. They knew what would happen after those eleven months.

Jaejoong couldn’t find a way or reason to not be afraid.

He didn’t want to lose Yunho and his baby.

He didn’t want to lose his family and friends.

He wanted to spend more time with them.

He wanted eternity with them.

Jaejoong didn’t know how to be fearless of this situation. He knew there was no turning back, but he couldn’t enter this problem afraid. He couldn’t be terrified during his pregnancy or afterwards.

He had to find some way to be fine with this.

“…Umma…D-do you expect me to be sane about all of this?” Jaejoong asked.

Heechul merely stared at his son, anger and despair filling his eyes. “I—we told you what would happen! We warned you and neither of you listened to us!” He rose from his seat, tears cascading down his cheeks.

Jaejoong could only look up at his mother in shock.

He felt his eyes become watery and didn’t wipe away the tears when they started streaming down from his cheeks as well as his mother’s.

They were both sad and full of despair, full of fear indeed. They didn’t want to lose the people special to them or the time with them.

“Umma…”

“No, Jae! We told you and you didn’t listen to us!” Heechul began, his voice projecting by seconds. He sniffled and shook his head before continuing, “We told you of this fate! This is why we prevented this! We didn’t want _this_ to happen!”

Jaejoong stared at his mother and opened his mouth, but he found nothing to say. He was speechless. He had no words because his mother was somewhat right. His mother was right about reacting this way, but wasn’t right about the idea of changing one’s fate.

Jaejoong knew why he had done it though.

He could understand it.

Jaejoong didn’t want to admit it, but he would’ve done anything if it meant his baby could live, even if it meant taking this path or following his parents’ footsteps in changing one’s fate. His mother only wanted to protect him.

Neither of his parents had to worry about such things when it came to Kibum, since it him who would die and give birth to chaos. Kibum could happily be and marry his soulmate and have as many children as he wished, with no worry in the world that they would turn out as evil as the son of Jaejoong and Yunho.

Jaejoong rose from his seat and approached his mother, the two crying of sadness and fear. Jaejoong took his mother’s hands in his own and spoke softly.

“Umma, please…Please understand this is for the best.” Jaejoong said.

Heechul shook his head slowly. “How do you want me to see that, Jaejoong? How can you ask a mother to be okay with allowing her own child to _allow_ themselves to die? How?!”

Jaejoong planted a soft kiss on Heechul’s hands and smiled sweetly. “Umma, wouldn’t y-you do the same if it for me or Kibum? Would you risk anything to save your own child?”

Heechul sighed. “Of course I would.”

“That’s what I’m doing now, Umma.” Jaejoong said.

“Do you expect me to handle this carelessly with no fear or sadness?” Heechul asked.

Jaejoong placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder. “I’m not asking anything of you, Umma. All I want is for you to understand that all I wish to do is save my child.”

“No doubts run in that head of yours, how?” Heechul asked curiously.

Jaejoong shrugged. “I guess I know what I’m doing…And what I will be expecting.”

Heechul placed a hand on his son’s cheek and whispered softly. “My dear Jae, I would’ve expected a mother to die before their own child.”

Jaejoong nodded his head and placed his hand on his mother’s. “That’s exactly what I’m allowing to happen. How can a mother let her child die before herself?”

Heechul sniffled and just stared at his eldest son. His son was experiencing something he would’ve expected Jaejoong to experience later on in life after spending thousands of moments with his own child.

He didn’t only want to lose Jaejoong, but he also didn’t want Jaejoong to be robbed of his deserved rights to be with his child. He knew Yunho had determination to find some solution to this. He wanted to believe there was one.

He didn’t want to lose Jaejoong.

No life deserved to end as quickly as Jaejoong’s.

If Yunho was going to prevent it, Heechul would make sure of it as well.


	38. Promises and Reactions

There were self-portrait paintings posted on both the left and right side of the long hallway that Eunhyuk was walking through. He was in the kingdom that belonged to his own home. He made his way towards the door at the very end which was a long mahogany colored rectangular door with a shining brass handle.

Once he finally made it to the end of the hallway and approached the door, he grasped the handle and turned it to the right softly before pulling the door while holding on tightly to the brass handle. He exhaled deeply as he stared at the inside of the room that was revealed to him.

Inside the dark room that was lit by the one window, there was a log rectangular table and there were three chairs at each side and one at each end. The windows’ dark blue curtains were pulled back so the room could be lit and without the light coming from outside, the room would be engulfed by its very own darkness.

Sitting at the end of the right was Eunhyuk’s very own father, King Kangin of the Blue Kingdom. He wore dark colors and wore the sapphire blue gem as he sat straight on the chair. He had the appearance and aura of a leader, knowing all sorts of vampires. At the end of the left was Jaejoong’s nearly to-be-father-in-law, Kim Hong Sung.

Eunhyuk couldn’t easily recall the last time he had a meeting with Hong Sung. Since Hong Sung wasn’t going to ever be his father-in-law, he had no business or reason to meet with him. He knew his cousins had to see him often though since Hong Sung’s only son was betrothed to Jaejoong.

Now, that wasn’t the case.

By the look of exhaustion and annoyance on Hong Sung’s face, Eunhyuk could easily tell the man hasn’t been having the easiest of days. He certainly had to stop all the wedding plans and tell anyone who was coming to leave and that the wedding wouldn’t be happening.

“Superior Hong Sung.” Eunhyuk greeted the older male with a bow and soft words.

Hong Sung nodded his head and bowed. “It’s a pleasure to be in your presence, Superior Eunhyuk. It is also pleasure to be in your father’s.”

Eunhyuk glanced at his father who merely grinned at him and gestured towards the seat next to him on his first. Eunhyuk smiled sweetly and took the seat his father had offered him. 

"Why are we here, Appa?" Eunhyuk asked, looking at his father.

Kangin exhaled deeply and looked at the man sitting across from him. "Hong Sung wanted to discuss things with us. As the son taking the throne, I couldn't help but ask you to be here too."  
  
Eunhyuk looked at Hong Sung with a small frown. "Is there something wrong, Superior Hong Sung?"  
  
"It seems so," Hong Sung began and cleared his throat afterwards before continuing on, "Knowing your cousin has united with his soulmate, I wish to discuss some things."  
  
"L-like what?" Eunhyuk asked, fear visible in the tone of his voice.  
  
He could only think about the news he had been told by his two adoptive brothers.  
  
Jaejoong was pregnant, but was that something they wanted everyone to know?  
  
"About the mortal's and Jaejoong's future. The intimacy will grow and they will marry and likely want a child. No one can let that happen." Hong Sung explained.  
  
Eunhyuk felt his eyes widened.  
  
It seemed like Hong Sung's greatest fears had become reality.  
  
Kangin cleared his throat and clasped his hands. "Hong Sung...There's an issue needing to be discussed."  
  
Hong Sung raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh really? And what is it that?"  
  
"The exact topic you're talking about." Kangin clarified.  
  
"What's the issue?" Hong Sung asked.  
  
Kangin cleared his throat as he looked at his son and back at the older male. "...It seems like you can't avoid a problem that's already occurred."  
  
Hong Sung's eyes widened in astonishment. "What are you saying, Kangin? You can't be telling me what I think you're saying!"  
  
"What is it you're thinking?" Kangin asked curiously, already knowing what was already roaming inside of Hong Sung's head.  
  
"...I don't think you'd favor my reaction to what I'm thinking." Hong Sung said honestly.  
  
Eunhyuk exhaled deeply. "Please tell us, Superior Hong Sung."  
  
"I cannot be hearing that Jaejoong is...He's pregnant." Hong Sung said in a tone of disbelief.  
  
Eunhyuk and Kangin remained silent as they watched for Hong Sung's reaction.  
  
Hong Sung didn't speak for a minute or two. He appeared somewhat in disbelief and then angered. He exhaled deeply.  
  
"What. Do. You. Mean?" Hong Sung asked, the anger laced within his words.  
  
Eunhyuk nodded his head. "That's true, Superior Hong Sung. My cousin is pregnant with that child you saw in your vision."  
  
Hong Sung shook his head rapidly. "No! No, that can't be! Don't you know w-what will happen?!?!"  
  
Kangin rose from his seat and spoke calmly even the man who sat across the room wasn't. "Remain calm, Superior Hong Sung. We are going to take control of this, I swear that to you."  
  
"How can you all let this happen?" Hong Sung asked as he too rose from his seat. He slammed his right clenched fist on the table hard. "Don't you know what this means?!"  
  
"My family are aware of this for certain which is why we will be handling this." Kangin explained.  
  
Hong Sung shook his head in disbelief. "I cant believe you all fell for this. How did you think this was all going to go well? How?"  
  
Eunhyuk rose from his seat and placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "We know what we're doing, Superior Hong Sung. Please, allow us to do deal with this."   
  
"How are you going to explain this to people? How are you going to tell them their lives will end?" Hong Sung asked.  
  
Kangin cleared his throat. "We will prevent that future you saw."  
  
Hong Sung shook his head and dashed out of the room, not looking back or turning back at all with no words.  
  
Eunhyuk turned to look at his father. "What are we going to do, Appa?"  
  
Kangin exhaled deeply and turned to face his second son. "Like I said, Hyuk. We will prevent that future from happening. No matter what."


	39. Hope

It was midnight for certain. The sky was darkened with stars and a bright white shining crescent moon. The wind from outside was a sharp breeze, the branches of each tree moving one side to another. There was certainly no reason for anyone to be outside at such moment.  
  
Kibum had woken up suddenly. His eyes had snapped open instantly and he found himself in his shared bedroom with Siwon. He knew he had fallen asleep there, but even though things seemed normal...They weren't to him. He knows what was normal and what wasn't anymore.  
  
He sat up and instantly heard a somewhat familiar voice coming from downstairs. He heard his father-in-law's and mother-in-law's voice as well. He heard the person speaking about a message he was needing to deliver. He jumped When he heard the message was for him.  
  
Kibum instantly got out of bed and started regretting it. Siwon had awoken and was now approaching him with a worried facial expression plastered upon his face.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" Siwon asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Kibum's waist.  
  
Kibum turned to the door of their bedroom and exhaled deeply. "I hear another voice."  
  
Siwon chuckled lightly. "It's a messenger dear, one that has been here before."  
  
"I heard him say my name. The messenger is here to-" Kibum was cut off by the door opening and revealing Lady Jin Sung.  
  
Siwon smiled. "Hello Umma, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. The messenger from the Red Kingdom has returned with a letter for you, Kibum dear." Lady Jin Sung said as she approached the couple and held out a small white envelope for Kibum.  
  
Kibum took the envelope and bowed his head. "Thank you, Lady Jin Sung."  
  
Lady Jin Sung nodded her head and bid them goodnight before exiting the bedroom, leaving the couple in silence and alone.  
  
Now that Lady Jin Sung was gone, Kibum instantly tore into the white envelope, the action of his shocking Siwon. It seemed like Kibum was panicking, but Siwon didn't understand why.  
  
Siwon placed a hand on Kibum's shoulder. "Bummie, what's with the rush?"  
  
Kibum stopped and looked up at his beloved soulmate. "I'm worried sick about my brother, Wonnie. This might be about him."  
  
Siwon nodded his head and placed a kiss on Kibum's cheek. "Do not fear anything, love. Everything will be okay, I promise that to you."  
  
Kibum stopped everything and stared at Siwon in confusion. "How can you easily say everything will be okay? How can people do that?"  
  
Siwon smiled softly and caressed Kibum's cheeks. "My love, everyone has to have hope and faith in things. I do in any bad situation, I want you to have that too."  
  
Kibum looked down. "How can it be so easy to...To not worryingly? It's merely like pretending."  
  
Siwon shook his head in disagreement. "Don't think of it as pretending, Bummie. Think of it more as...As If knowing but remaining calm."  
  
"H-how is that possible?" Kibum asked.  
  
Siwon pecked his beloved's lips. "Hope. When you read that letter, try to have that."  
  
Kibum nodded his head and continued opening the envelope. When he finally opened it, he removed the letter quickly and unfolded it. He held it so Siwon could also see.  
  
  
Dear Kibum,  
  
We are aware that you know that the wedding between Hyun Joong and Jaejoong is off and that while Hyun Joong is back in his own kingsom, Jaejoong has united with his true soulmate whom he wishes to spend eternity with.  
  
I know it must be a bit strange that things turned out this way. For so long your mother and I were avoiding this, but it seemed like it should've gone the way Mother Nature planned for it to go. And now we are here.  
  
I apologize that we weren't able to notify such things to you, we apologize. Things have somewhat changed now, Kibum. The danger we have been preventing is now becoming reality that we must face within eleven months.  
The day Jaejoong united with Yunho, he turned him into a vampire. Now since they were both vampires, there was now harm done on either of them when they had made love. When such thing happened, a new life and future was created. The true love of your brother and brother-in-law created the one life we had feared.  
  
Yes, the child your mother, Hong Sung, and Kim Bo Kyung had seen is going to be born in nine months to come. Your nephew will be born in nine months. I don't know when Jaejoong will use his powers or when we'll see Yunho's, but the combination of the great inferno and manipulation is one that can be used for evil.  
  
It is urgent that you know of this, it would be wrong if you didn't. I know you're thinking of Jaejoong's death, but it seem like your brother-in-law is confident enough to change that at once. Your mother and I have hope that he follows this mission out. We will start looking for answers that can lead us to any leads.  
  
We would like to see you again, especially at these moments at this time. But we're aware you're married and you should be concentrated on your marriage right now. This is of importance and we had to notify you at once.  
  
I know you're worried for everyone at this moment. All I want you to do is to have hope and faith that we will find a solution to this mess. We want Jaejoong with us and we don't want to get rid of this new and innocent life.  
  
Love,   
Appa  
  
  
Kibum placed the letter down and exhaled deeply as he tried recalling the exact words in his father's letter. He couldn't believe everything he had a just read. Everything he had just discovered by the words his father had written.  
  
"Oh...Bummie..." Siwon tried saying something, but no words came out. He was in complete shock. Definitely, Kibum was facing something right now in his very own head.  
  
Kibum looked up at his husband with watery eyes. "Jaejoong...He could die in eleven months, Siwon!"  
  
Siwon embraced his beloved tightly and whispered in his ears, "Bummie...I-I wouldn't know what you're going through but...Please, listen to your Appa and me."  
  
"Have hope?" Kibum asked, his tears cascading down his cheeks rapidly.  
  
Siwon nodded his head and stroked Kibum's hair softly. "Yes, love. Think positively. We can go, you know? Would you like that?"  
  
Kibum nodded and tried smiling. He wiped his tears with the back of his hands as Siwon still held him close and tight in a loving embrace.  
  
_I hope you survive Jae, I really hope so_, Kibum thought with sadness.  
  
He hoped Jaejoong would stay with them forever.  
  
He hoped there was a solution.  
  
There had to be. 


	40. Epilogue

The night sound of Wuhan was quite a different one. There were the sounds of cars and people. Cars that were driving to or from work or even to just drive or even to accomplish some errands of someone's.  
  
Then there was people of all ages, males and females, outside or inside nearby places. There were all sorts of things going on when it came to humans. There was definitely a difference between humans and vampires. Of course, only vampires were truly aware of that.  
  
Grownups were inside their homes, at work, or even doing some other hobby they enjoyed. Children were already tucked in their beds holding onto a plush animal as dreams took over their minds and sleep. The elderly were likely asleep or maybe playing mahjong or bingo.  
  
Between a loud bar and a small daycare center, there was a long and skinny building that held two residents in there. The building was made of thin walls and the windows were made of the most strongest glass, making it hard for robberies.  
  
Inside of this building wasn't any business of some sort. No, this building was a home. It belonged to two people, the building being under the names of the older person with a Chinese name.  
  
This home belonged to one of Wuhan's best doctors, Dr. Zhou Mi. He worked from 9:20 AM to 12:46 AM. He was one of the best and therefore had to have an active phone all day just in case of an unexpected emergency.  
  
Zhou Mi didn't live alone though. Who would live in a large building all by themselves? Definitely, not this doctor. He wasn't just a regular human being. He drank blood and had pale skin which signified him being no mortal, but a vampire.  
  
Eleven years ago, he stopped aging. It was then when he met King Kangin and Queen Leeteuk of the Blue Kingdom. He had heard of many vampire kingdoms in the vampire world, but he had never found him going there. He had done some reading though which made things easier for him.  
  
Zhou Mi had met his soulmate.  
  
He would've never expected to be fourteen years older than his soulmate. He hadn't met someone near or over the same age as him. He had met a little boy who was innocent and only four.  
  
Crazy indeed.  
  
That wasn't the end of this crazy step.

  
  
_"There is a problem." King Kangin had said to him at first when they arrived in his large home._  
  
He had invited the three in and while he was talking to King Kangin, Queen Leeteuk was with to his son on the couch in the living room. Zhou Mi wasn't expected anything before or after the three had arrived.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zhou Mi had asked as he stared at a vampire king.  
  
Kangin had responded, "Henry hasn't gotten his vampire powers yet."  
  
That wouldn't have been much of a surprise to Zhou Mi at first, but it ended up being one. By his readings and vampire-turned caretaker, he had figured out it took time for younglings to develop their powers or just to merely gain them.  
  
Zhou Mi had also learned vampire parents take the risk or not to raise younglings who haven't found their special abilities yet. Sometimes it was okay and sometimes it wasn't.  
  
It was a risk to take care of a powerless child, because vampires with developed powers could easily mistaken them as hybrids or humans. Some rogue vampires didn't care as long as the child didn't have powers.  
  
It wasn't hard for a rogue vampire to get a hold of a powerless youngling. It wasn't rare at all. Even in Henry's case. Some vampires who worked for the royals could easily be rogues or become rogue by mistaking him as a human child with warm blood in his body.  
  
Although it wasn't too often for human killings, still vampires did find humans more like this a delicious, guilty indulgence. Vampires still favored humans and it wasn't hard to murder a child without powers even if Henry was a vampire.  
  
"...What's the plan?" Zhou Mi had asked, finding the words had to speak then. It was obvious the two parents weren't here to just meet him.  
  
Kangin gulped and clasped his hands before placing them on the mahogany dining table. "We're asking...We're begging...We only want Henry's safety to be assured."

_It was a beautiful moment he didn't want anyone to stop._  
  
He knew the fate of Henry and it broke his heart into pieces.  
  
He exhaled deeply and nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the two. "I accept this task."  
  
Next thing he knew, Kangin and Leeteuk were walking outside with Henry. He followed along, knowing what he would have to do afterwards when the two parents knew it was time for them to make a huge decision.  
  
Once they were outside, it was a cloudy grey day and no one was nearby. Toddlers and babies in the daycare center and the bar was closed since it was a holiday. No one was watching or would be.  
  
He would witness this heartbreaking moment.  
  
Leeteuk kneeled on one knee and took Henry's chubby little hands and placed a kiss on them before looking up at the smiling little boy.  
  
"It's beautiful here, isn't it, dear?" Leeteuk asked his four year old son with a smile turning sad.  
  
Henry nodded his head, unaware to what was going to happen. "It is, Umma! It really is."  
  
"You like it here, don't you?" Kangin asked, finding the words pierce his throat.  
  
Henry giggled and looked at Zhou Mi. "I like Mimi-gege, Appa! He's really nice for letting us visit him!"  
  
Leeteuk chuckled lightly and sighed. "Gege likes you too. That's really good you like it here, love. We wouldn't be here if we knew you wouldn't like it. You know that, right baby?"  
  
Henry nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, Umma! Can't we stay?"  
  
Leeteuk gulped and squeezed Henry's hands one last time before embracing his son tightly. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to give his baby away. He would do the same for his other sons.  
  
He didn't want to give away his own child whom he loved dearly. He wanted to raise Henry, but being a queen gave him so much freedom.  
  
He started sobbing, finding this process hard. Why did he think he could do this with a smile and confidence? This would be the last time he would see Henry as a child in a while. He wouldn't et to see him tomorrow.  
  
Leeteuk wouldn't be able to wake his baby up and be there to send him off to sleep. He wouldn't be there for anything. He would miss so much and he didn't want to. It was all complete torture to him.  
  
"What's..What's the matter, Umma?" Henry asked softly, confused by why his mother was being this way.  
  
Leeteuk looked at his son and was hypnotized by his own child's beauty. He would miss him so much. He never thought of living a life where he would sacrifice something amazing for the safety of someone.  
  
He never expected himself to be the one to have to sacrifice something for his child's safety. He didn't want Henry's life to be at stake. He wanted to be with his son.  
  
But Leeteuk realized something instantly.  
  
He was being selfish.  
  
He wasn't supposed to be asking for what he wanted. He was supposed to be thinking about Henry's needs, not his very own.  
  
So what if it hurt him? Henry would be safe.  
  
So what if he missed his baby? Henry would be safe.  
  
So what if he wanted to be there? Henry would still be safe.  
As long as his son was safe and light years away from danger, Leeteuk should be happy. Leeteuk didn't want to let go of his son, but if he didn't do this he could lose Henry forever. He would rather let someone protect his son and lose his chance of watching his son grow up, instead of keeping his son with him and losing his son forever.  
  
"Henry-ah..." Leeteuk began and gulped, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. "...Your hyungs, Umma and Appa love you a lot, you know that right?"  
  
Henry nodded his head and smiled softly. "Henry loves hyungs, Umma, and Appa!"

_Leeteuk rose from where he stood and looked down at his youngest son. In those innocent eyes he saw his family he loved and would potect, even if that meant dying. He would do anything for them and he was letting go of his son's childhood for his son's safety._  
  
He felt like dying as he witnessed Sungmin's and Eunhyuk's farewell to their baby brother. They couldn't tell him this would be the last time they would see him. They couldn't say goodbye to him even. They had to smile and said they would see him later.  
  
It broke him that his family would be missing one person.  
  
He exhaled deeply and told himself to keep control. He had to do this. He couldn't back down now.  
  
"Henry, Umma and Appa have to leave." Leeteuk said in a soft voice as he looked at his son.  
  
Henry was completely confused. He spoke softly, "What...Where is Umma and Appa going?"  
  
"We're going and you'll be staying here with Zhou Mi." Kangin answered his son's question, the words becoming daggers piercing his heart.  
  
"H-huh?" Henry was confused.  
  
Zhou Mi approached the little boy and picked him up in his skinny arms. He was shocked when Henry turned to face him, his eyes full of worry and sadness. He didn't have a clue to what was happening.  
  
He was terrified.  
  
"Everything will be okay, Henry," Zhou Mi began and gulped hardly before continuing on, "You and I will spend a lot of time together, wouldn't you like that?"  
  
He couldn't believe his soulmate was merely a baby. He had stopped aging four years ago when Henry was born.  
  
Leeteuk and Kangin had placed kisses on Henry and said goodbye to him and started walking away and as his parents started walking away, Henry started struggling and crying out for his parents to return.  


  
Zhou Mi had spent time trying to gain Henry's trust. Henry had spent time in the corner for three weeks and even slept there. He didn't even drink the blood Zhou Mi gave him. He had tried both human and animal blood.  
  
It wasn't until Zhou Mi gave the little boy a plush hamster and left it at the corner and Henry took it, feeling something else besides fear. Henry took the blood and hamster plush, but still remained in the corner.  
  
Every time Henry fell asleep at the corner late at night, Zhou Mi would pick up the boy and place him in his bed and tucked him in before sleeping on the couch. There were times when Zhou Mi couldn't even sleep though, instead he'd watch Henry sleep.  
  
As Henry grew older he started becoming more open to Zhou Mi. And as Henry opened the doors, Zhou Mi gladly entered. He was delighted knowing he was being trusted by his very own soulmate.  
  
Zhou Mi was unsure if Henry knew they were soulmates, but he wouldn't pressure the younger one. Henry was only fifteen, barely an adult. He would let his soulmate handle this and he'll be there if he needs help.

_There was black smoke everywhere and the scent in the air was smoke coming from sonething that was burning as fast as rain poured down from the sky. Though there wouldn't be any rain to stop this fire or prevent it from burning things._

  
_Although there wasn't any sign of flames anywhere, there was fire indeed. The smoke that was completely black had to have been started from something and somewhere. There was reason to this all._  
  
Then there was a figure. This figure was tall, but then there was some smoke that dissolved nearby the tall figure and then there was another one. There were now two figures standing next to each other in the black smoke.  
  
In seconds, the first figure was watching as the second figure was holding onto a person that was kneeling on their knees while begging and sobbing. The first figure chuckled lightly and plunged his hand into the person's chest where the heart was located.  
  
The first figure ripped his hand out of the person's chest and held out the bleeding and beating heart that was now in his hands. The second figure then ripped off the person's head, blood going everywhere. The two figures burst into laughter at the horrid actions they had caused. 

_The two figures turned away from the dead person and they were completely visible. The first figure had brown hair and dark brown eyes with tanned skin and was the tallest between the two figures. Then there was the second figure who had chestnut hair and black eyes and his skin was lighter than the other figure._  
  
The two were extremely handsome and could be seen as gods, but certainly gods would be merciful, definitely more merciful than these two. It was quite obvious these two had bad blood in them.  
  
They didn't look like good souls at all.  
  
They were enemies.  
  
  
  
Henry sprang up from where he slept and gasped as he sat up. He exhaled a bit and turned to his left to see Zhou Mi sitting down in a comfortable chair while looking at nothing in particular. He had a piece of paper in his hand with an envelope beneath it.  
  
"Mimi...What's wrong?" Henry asked curiously as he looked at the redhead.  
  
Zhou Mi exhaled deeply and looked at the younger with a frown. "Your oldest cousin from your mother's side, Jaejoong, has united with his soulmate."  
  
Henry tilted his head. He knew of Jaejoong and his situation because his mother had told him through the many letters that had been sent.  
  
Henry realized the horrible fate he's heard of was finally coming true. He gasped and shook his head rapidly.  
  
"Mimi, but that means-" Henry was cut off by the redhead.  
  
Zhou Mi nodded his head and exhaled deeply. "Yes, Henry. The devil's child will be born soon."  
  
Henry was shocked more. "What?! Jaejoong is pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, he is." Zhou Mi answered.  
  
Henry bit his lip and debated on whether ing Zhou Mi or not about his dream. His dream of something bad. There was evil in those two young men who looked innocent.  
  
They were vampires, that was obvious. But who were they? Henry found familiarity in the first figure who had ripped out the person's heart.  
  
Henry didn't want to think this was a sign of how things would be now that Jaejoong's child would be born in months to come. As for the second male, Henry had no clue who that was.  
  
"Mimi." Henry called out in worry to what to say next. He doesn't know how he was going to explain this at all.  
  
Zhou Mi looked at him with concern. "What's wrong, Henry? Are you okay?"  
  
Henry exhaled deeply and wrinkled his nose. "I had this weird dream."  
  
"About what?" Zhou Mi asked, the concern never leaving his face or voice.  
  
"I saw two male vampires killing someone." Henry answered simply.  
  
Zhou Mi raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who were they?"  
  
Henry shook his head. "I don't know...One looked familiar while the other didn't."  
  
"How did they kill this person?" Zhou Mi asked curiously.  
  
Henry frowned, recalling the blood and screams. "The one who looked familiar ripped out the person's heart and the other ripped the person's head off."  
  
Silence.  
  
Zhou Mi was speechless.  
  
This wasn't something he could handle alone.

He needed to get Henry back to the vampire world. He needed to discuss this dream with those who could help, which wasn't him. He didn't want to overreact on this one dream, but he didn't want to be unprepared. He wanted to make sure this was all handled carefully.  
  
"Henry...Do you possibly have any clue to who that person looked like? Can you describe him?" Zhou Mi asked, he had a thought but he wanted to be sure.  
  
Henry looked down at his lap and tilted his head to the left. "He had dark brown hair, they both did. And their eyes were both a shade of brown, I don't know. One had tanned skin and the other had pale skin."  
  
Zhou Mi couldn't t relate to the details Henry had given him. There were thousands of vampires who had dark brown hair and eyes with either tanned or pale skin.  
  
If these two vampires were killing vampires or humans that wasn't anything good. The last thing the world needed was rogue vampires. If there were vampires like that then there had to be something done at once.  
  
For some odd reason, Zhou Mi found this a connection to Jaejoong's child. The fact that the child would be the killer of the world, both of these males were killing. It was strange how there was two though.  
  
_Can't be twins, _Zhou Mi thought, finding the connection there.  
  
Zhou Mi exhaled deeply and rose from his seat and grabbed his laptop that sat at the Black nightstand next to the bed. He turned on the laptop and started purchasing tickets to Japan.  
  
"What are you doing, Mimi?" Henry asked curiously, watching the older male.  
  
Zhou Mi looked away from the laptop and towards the younger "Henry, we're leaving China."  
  
"Where are we going?" Henry asked with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.  
  
Zhou Mi turned back to his computer screen. "We're going to the vampire world." He could see Henry's shock at the corner of his eyes.  
  
This was urgent.  
  
The world was endangered and there needed to be a solution.  
  
_It's time to start making one_, Zhou Mi thought as he thought of what could possibly happen if things went wrong. 


End file.
